HARRY POTTER E O PODER SUPREMO
by Gabriela Garbinato
Summary: As aventuras de Harry Potter e seus amigos na tentativa de salvar o mundo bruxo de seu pior inimigo.
1. Divagações e Despedidas

_**HARRY POTTER E O PODER SUPREMO **_

**Capítulo 1 – Divagações e Despedidas**

Era mais um dia chuvoso na rua dos Alfeneiros. De uma das janelas do segundo andar do sobrado de número quatro, vislumbrava-se o vulto de um jovem a olhar insistentemente para o céu escuro. Na verdade, o rapaz podia estar ali fisicamente, mas era nítido que seus pensamentos direcionavam-se para outro lugar.

Harry Potter estava pensativo naquela manhã sombria. Aliás, como em todos os outros dias da semana, no último mês, desde que voltara para a casa dos Dursley. Ultimamente, passava grande parte do dia trancado em seu quarto, pensando. No passado e, principalmente, em seu futuro.

Neste momento, especificamente, lembrava da primeira vez que recebera uma carta. Fora uma das coisas mais emocionantes que lhe haviam acontecido. A carta tinha sido entregue por Hagrid e comunicava que ele tinha uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!

Nesta ocasião, Harry descobriu que era um bruxo. Mas não tinha a menor idéia o quão era famoso no mundo mágico e como sua vida mudaria a partir daquele momento.

Ali parado, olhando a chuva a tamborilar na janela de seu quarto, todo o sofrimento pelo qual havia passado deste então retornava à sua mente e o garoto desejava ardentemente que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Ao pensar na morte de seus pais, no ataque de Voldemort - que havia lhe dado a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio, no assassinato de Cedrico, de Sirius e de Dumbledore, na covardia de Severo Snape e de Draco Malfoy, queria não ter recebido aquela carta.

Nunca imaginou que sua vida pudesse ficar pior do que estava. Tudo bem, quando morava com tia Petúnia e tio Valter era tratado como um lixo e vivia das sobras daquilo que pertencia a Duda, seu primo idiota, mas pelo menos nunca precisou presenciar a morte de pessoas queridas. Nem vivia à sombra de uma tarefa da qual não tinha como fugir.

Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer. Na verdade, desde que descobrira que Voldemort fora o responsável pela morte de seus pais, sabia que teria que ir atrás dele. Mas agora isso era real, o confronto estava próximo e mesmo contando com o apoio da Ordem da Fênix, de Rony e de Hermione, era ele quem tinha que matar Voldemort e estaria sozinho quando a batalha final acontecesse.

E o faria não por causa da profecia que dizia que _"nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"_. Ele tinha compreendido que não era essa profecia que determinava seu destino. Ele iria atrás de Voldemort por que tinha que ir, por que queria ir. Por que era o único que poderia parar o pior bruxo das trevas já nascido, acabando com seu reinado de terror, morte e sofrimento.

No entanto, tinha medo; não de morrer pois isso era uma das conseqüências de sua decisão, mas de perder as pessoas que amava. Tinha medo de que algo acontecesse a Rony, Hermione ou Gina. Subitamente seu coração deu um pulo. Gina. Não suportaria se algo acontecesse a ela. Nunca se perdoaria se Voldemort a usasse para se aproximar dele novamente. Isso já havia acontecido uma vez e ele não podia permitir que acontecesse de novo.

Por isso teve que se separar dela. Foi uma das decisões mais difíceis que já tomara em sua jovem vida. Mas não tinha escolha. Só esperava que, caso sobrevivesse à guerra, ela o perdoasse e o aceitasse de volta.

A chuva continuava caindo de forma torrencial quando Harry, ainda olhando pela janela, reparou numa figura grotesca a observa-lo. Reconheceu de imediato o ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ex-auror do Ministério da Magia e atual membro da Ordem da Fênix, Olho-Tonto Moody, e ficou imaginando o que raios ele fazia ali parado, do outro lado da rua, debaixo de tanta chuva.

Desceu correndo as escadas da casa, ignorando os gritos do tio Válter acerca do barulho, e saiu para encontrar-se com o amigo.

- Professor, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry, tentando proteger seus óculos dos grossos pingos de chuva.

- Viemos buscá-lo Harry. Queremos você na sede da Ordem da Fênix. – disse o professor parecendo muito à vontade com as roupas completamente encharcadas.

- Viemos? Quem? Só estou vendo o senhor. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Estamos todos bem. Shacklebolt, Tonks e Lupin estão escondidos nas imediações, dando cobertura. Temos que ser cuidadosos. Na verdade, achamos que você precisa ser treinado para, você sabe, estar preparado para seu encontro com Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Entendo. Bem, acho melhor sairmos da chuva professor. Vamos pegar um resfriado!

- Seus tios não vão gostar nenhum um pouco de me ter em sua casa – falou, sorrindo, Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Eu não me importo. De qualquer forma, acho que nunca mais vou vê-los mesmo, então não estou nem aí se vão gostar ou não. – Harry fez um gesto significativo com os ombros.

Caminharam em direção à casa dos Dursdley e Harry subiu as escadas rapidamente para arrumar suas coisas, enquanto o professor o aguardava no hall de entrada. Quando desceu, Harry reparou que Duda estava escondido atrás do sofá da sala e que tia Petúnia, que estava parada, catatônica, à porta da cozinha, tinha uma faca na mão e uma expressão de absoluto terror no rosto. Tio Valter, por sua vez, permanecia estático em frente a Olho-Tonto Moody e parecia à beira de um ataque apopléctico.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir diante daquela cena surreal. Mas também sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao constatar que iria partir daquela casa, para nunca mais voltar. Bem ou mal, aquele tinha sido seu lar por 17 anos e, apesar de nunca ter se comportado como tal, tia Petúnia era sua parente mais próxima.

Pensou em como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se ela tivesse lhe dado um pouco de carinho ou de compreensão, em como teria sido sua vida se tivesse crescido em uma família comum.

Mas de repente Harry percebeu que isso nunca poderia ter acontecido. Ele não era uma pessoa comum. Ele era um bruxo, assim como seus pais, e isso estava em seu sangue. Jamais poderia ser feliz em outro ambiente, nunca se sentiria completo e adaptado, pois aquele não era o seu mundo.

Mas, de certa forma, entendia o motivo que levava seus tios a terem tanta aversão ao mundo mágico. O próprio Harry começava a acreditar que ser bruxo não era tão bacana e emocionante quanto achava antigamente. Não podia, depois de tudo o que vinha acontecendo com ele, desde que se descobrira bruxo. Isso aplacou, um pouco, a amargura e a revolta em seu coração contra os tios.

- Tia Petúnia, tio Valter, estou indo embora... Para sempre. – disse Harry encarando a tia.

- Como assim "para sempre"? – perguntou a tia com uma expressão que pareceu ao garoto, surpreendentemente, de tristeza.

- É simples. Estou saindo desta casa. Vou completar 17 anos daqui a duas semanas e, no mundo bruxo, isso representa a maioridade. Assim, vou cuidar da minha vida e livrá-los da minha presença que, aliás, nunca foi muito agradável para vocês – disse Harry, num tom de ressentimento.

- Harry, não fale deste jeito. O que esse, humm, senhor, vai pensar? – disse tio Valter, tentando acabar com o clima desagradável que o comentário de Harry criou.

- Tá certo, querido titio. Então quer dizer que vamos fingir que vocês sempre me amaram, que me trataram como um filho durante todos esses anos e que vão sentir profundamente a minha falta de agora em diante? – o tom de Harry agora beirava o sarcasmo.

- Não seja mal educado moleque – disse o tio encarando-o como se ele fosse um doente contagioso. – Depois de tudo o que fizemos por você, podia demonstrar um pouquinho de gratidão...

- Ahhhh sim... Realmente vocês fizeram muiiiiita coisa por mim mesmo... Nunca fui tão feliz e me senti tão amado quanto no tempo em que dormia no quarto debaixo da escada, usando as roupas velhas e rasgadas do Duda e sendo espancado por esse filhote de mamute que vocês chamam de filho. – disse Harry parecendo que ia partir para a agressão física.

- Calma Harry. Essa discussão não vai levar a lugar nenhum. – falou Olho-Tonto Moody, segurando o garoto pela gola da jaqueta.

- E você, sua aberração, quem é? O que faz na minha casa? – tio Valter perguntou ao professor de forma muito deselegante.

- Olha aqui, seu ignorante, não utilize essas palavras grosseiras na frente do garoto ou eu... – respondeu Moody já levando a mão ao bolso de seu casaco, ameaçando sacar sua varinha.

- Eu uso as palavras que quiser pois estou na minha casa – berrou tio Valter – O que você vai fazer? Me transformar em um macaco? Ou em uma planta? É só isso o que gente da sua laia sabe fazer é? Não sabem discutir civilizadamente? Tem sempre que recorrer a esses truques baixos de enfeitiçar as pessoas?

- Discutir civilizadamente? Você só pode estar brincando! Desde quando é civilizado tratar uma pessoa como vocês trataram o garoto a vida toda? – argumentou o bruxo.

Tia Petúnia, que ainda mantinha a faca em riste, estava com os olhos fixos em Harry com uma expressão que o garoto não soube definir. De repente, alheia à discussão entre os dois homens, puxou o menino pela mão.

- Venha Harry, precisamos conversar. – e, voltando-se para Olho-Tonto e tio Valter disse: - Vocês dois, não nos interrompam e, por favor, não estraguem os móveis com feitiçaria ou, pior ainda, com uma luta corporal.

Harry estava perplexo diante da atitude de tia Petúnia. Ela parecia anormalmente calada desde o momento em que o sobrinho tinha dito que iria embora para sempre. Agora, ali na cozinha, andava de um lado ao outro, segurando um envelope em uma das mãos e um objeto de metal na outra.

- Harry, eu sei que não fui uma tia muito amorosa e carinhosa durante todos esses anos... – começou tia Petúnia.

- Muito? Na verdade, a senhora não foi nada amorosa comigo. – falou Harry rispidamente.

- Eu sei. Mas é que eu nunca quis me apegar a você. Sempre detestei essa história de feitiçaria, o mundo de sua mãe, de seu pai e agora o seu mundo também. Acho que descontei em você minha raiva, minha mágoa... Bom, não posso apagar o que fiz, ou deixei de fazer, todos esses anos. Gostaria, mas não posso. Mas, pelo menos agora, posso fazer algo, tenho uma coisa para te entregar, uma coisa que pertenceu à sua mãe.

- Uma coisa? Que pertenceu à minha mãe? – Harry fitou o rosto da tia, ansioso.

- Exatamente. Eu recebi essa carta, após a morte de seus pais – e mostrou ao garoto um envelope grosso – Foi mandada por um certo Sr. Black – Harry acenou a cabeça, demonstrando à tia que sabia quem era – Na verdade, não era propriamente uma carta e sim um bilhete com um medalhão de metal. Esse aqui. – disse a tia, entregando-lhe o objeto.

Harry não podia acreditar, era um medalhão de bronze, praticamente do tamanho da palma de sua mão e, no centro do objeto, uma delicada imagem do rosto de sua mãe em relevo. O garoto ficou extremamente emocionado. Nunca tivera nada tão pessoal relacionado à mãe. Vieram-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

- Eu guardei esse medalhão durante todos esses anos. Era a única lembrança que eu tinha dela. Não queria me desfazer disso,nem dá-lo a você. Achei que havia tempo, que um dia você entenderia que era bobagem essa coisa de bruxo e, quem sabe, poderíamos nos entender. Mas, agora você vai embora e sinto que é meu dever dá-lo a você. É justo que fique com ele, afinal, ela era a sua mãe.

O garoto encarou tia Petúnia, percebendo que ela olhava-o fixamente, com uma expressão que jamais pensou que veria em seus olhos, de carinho. De repente, sem dizer uma palavra, ajoelhou-se à sua frente e envolveu-o nos braços, chorando copiosamente.

E então, pela primeira vez na vida, Harry sentiu que aquele abraço era o mais próximo que jamais estaria de sua mãe. E também chorou, pois, de uma certa forma, esperou por aquela demonstração de afeto a vida inteira e ela somente apareceu no momento em que se preparava para nunca mais voltar, mas não retribuiu o abraço da tia.

- Me desculpe Harry. Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção a você, ter te tratado melhor. Deveria ter substituído sua mãe, já que você a perdeu quando era tão pequeno. Mas sempre me apavorou a idéia de que você pudesse ser igual a ela, que pudesse se meter com bruxaria. Nunca aceitei essa história de Lílian ser uma bruxa. Sempre senti muita falta dela, afinal, era minha única irmã, fazíamos tudo juntas, éramos muito unidas. Então, ela recebeu aquela carta dizendo que era uma bruxa, e que deveria ir estudar nessa sua escola. E odiei toda a atenção que meus pais passaram a dar a ela por conta disso, afinal, antes éramos iguais, de repente ela passou a ser especial, tinha um dom e eu... eu sobrei, não era nada... E ela foi, me abandonou. E depois disso, sua mãe nunca mais foi a mesma. Ela ainda passava as férias em casa, ainda me tratava com carinho, mas nunca mais fomos tão unidas. Eu não era mais tão importante, tão especial... Isso me abalou de tal forma que eu comecei a detestar tudo o que se referia ao mundo mágico. Quando ela se casou com seu pai, minha mágoa contra ela aumentou. Eu não me conformava. E depois ela morreu, por causa daquele bruxo horroroso, por causa de magia. E eu a perdi para sempre e nunca pude dizer a ela o quanto a amava, o quanto ela era importante para mim, o quanto ela me feriu quando se foi. E eu sofri muito e jurei que não passaria por isso novamente, pois isso nunca quis me apegar a você.

Petúnia soluçava e Harry chorava nos ombros de sua tia, mas não disse uma palavra. Ajoelhou-se, também, e abraçou-a de volta. E ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que o garoto resolveu que estava na hora de ir.

- Olha tia, tá tudo bem. Eu te perdôo, não precisa ficar assim. – disse Harry dando tapinhas no ombro da tia. – Muito obrigado por ter me dado isso. É muito bom ter algo que pertenceu à minha mãe.

- Que bom Harry. Mas você não precisa ir embora definitivamente, quero dizer, você pode vir nos visitar sempre que quiser. Eu prometo que as coisas serão diferentes.

- Certo, talvez algum dia eu volte, para uma visita. Mas podem acontecer muitas coisas nos próximos meses. Eu tenho uma tarefa a cumprir e pode ser que não sobreviva a ela, então não posso prometer nada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso "talvez eu não sobreviva a ela"? – perguntou tia Petúnia com preocupação na voz.

- Bom, eu tenho que liquidar aquele desgraçado que matou meus pais. E depois acabar com a raça dos bruxos que mataram meu padrinho e o professor Dumbledore.

- O quê? Dumbledore está morto? – gritou a tia.

- Está. Foi assassinado. E eu tenho que pegar quem fez isso com ele.

- Mas Harry, é muito perigoso e você é só uma criança! Não posso permitir isso.

- Não sou mais uma criança e já passei por muito mais coisas nestes últimos 6 anos do que a senhora em toda a sua vida. E não há nada que a senhora possa dizer ou fazer que me faça mudar de idéia. Então, muito obrigado por tudo, por ter me dado o medalhão – disse o garoto colocando-o no pescoço – Mas estou indo.

- Bom, não posso pretender, nesta altura de sua vida, mandar em você. Mas, tome cuidado sim?

- Eu tentarei. – disse Harry e saiu pela porta da cozinha, com passos firmes.


	2. De volta ao Largo Grimmauld, Número Doze

**Capítulo 2 – De volta ao Largo Grimmauld, Número Doze**

Ao sair da casa dos Dursley, Harry encontrou-se com os demais membros da Ordem da Fênix encarregados de sua proteção: Shacklebolt, Remo Lupin e Tonks, que tinha os cabelos cor-de-laranja fosforescentes.

- E aí Harry, beleza? – perguntou descontraída.

- Beleza Tonks. Bonita a cor do seu cabelo! – disse o garoto evitando um ataque de risos. – Professor Lupin, Shacklebolt – acenou a cabeça em direção aos outros.

- Como está Harry? Como foram as férias? – Lupin perguntou ao garoto, encarando-o com um semblante bastante preocupado.

- Tudo bem. A mesma coisa de sempre. Tem uma coisa que preciso lhe mostrar professor – e Harry fez menção de retirar o medalhão para mostrar ao bruxo, já que este havia conhecido sua mãe.

- Depois você me mostra Harry. Temos que ir embora, estamos em guerra e precisamos ser cuidadosos. – Venha comigo, eu vou aparatar com você – Segurando o braço do professor, Harry, que ainda não passara no teste de aparatação, sentiu aquela incômoda sensação de ser puxado em todas as direções para, logo em seguida, perceber que estava no Largo Grimmauld n.º 12.

A casa dos Black, deixada para Harry em testamento pelo padrinho, Sirius Black, estava muito mais arrumada do que da última vez em que o menino estivera ali. O famoso quadro da Sra. Black, mãe de Sirius, que costumava berrar na presença de bruxos que não fossem sangue-puro, estava coberto, o que alegrou o menino absurdamente. Já era deprimente o suficiente estar ali sem o padrinho. Escutar a velha berrando seria insuportável.

De repente, Harry ouviu um palavrão e barulho de louça quebrando, vindo da cozinha, e correu para aquele cômodo, encontrando seu amigo Rony encostado à mesa com pratos espalhados e quebrados por toda a parte.

- Rony, o que você anda aprontando? – disse Harry, às gargalhadas.

- Oi Harry. Que bom que você chegou. Estava tentando fazer um sanduíche, antes do almoço, mas me atrapalhei um pouco. Como está? Como foram as férias com os trouxas de seus tios? – perguntou Rony, cumprimentando Harry com um aperto de mão.

Harry notou que o amigo parecia mais alto, se é que isso era possível e, também, um pouco deprimido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Rony? Você não me parece nada bem. – Harry encarava Rony tentando descobrir porque o amigo estava com aquela cara.

- Não aconteceu nada. Estou ótimo! – disse com uma voz de falso entusiasmo.

- Vai querer me enganar agora? Eu te conheço a seis anos Rony. Vamos, desembucha. – insistiu o garoto.

- Não tenho nada para falar Harry! – respondeu o amigo, irritado.

- Então está certo, não quer me falar, tudo bem. E a Hermione? Está aqui também. – apesar de querer muito, Harry não teve coragem de perguntar sobre o paradeiro de Gina.

- Hermione sumiu. – respondeu Rony elevando a voz. – Mandei várias corujas e até liguei no _tefolone_ para a casa dela. Nenhuma notícia. Os pais dela disseram que ela foi visitar um amigo, no leste europeu. Então, você deve ter uma idéia de quem ela foi encontrar!

- O quê? Ela foi encontrar o Krum? – Harry se arrependeu no mesmo instante de ter citado o nome da estrela da seleção búlgara de quadribol.

- Parece que sim, né? No mínimo estão andando de mãos dadas e tomando sorvete enquanto ele a chama de Hermio-ni-ni e ela o chama de Vitinho! – Rony estava bufando.

- O que ela foi fazer na Bulgária? Hermione é louca? Com uma guerra estourando, ela vai para o berço das artes das trevas? Ela não disse nada? Não respondeu suas corujas?

- Ela mandou uma mensagem para o professor Lupin, uma semana atrás, dizendo que estava indo à Bulgária visitar um amigo. O professor foi encontrar-se com ela, e voltou afirmando que estava tudo bem, que Mione ficaria bem. Que estaria protegida na Bulgária. Aí eu comecei a mandar corujas e ela só me respondeu informando que sairia numa missão importante. Depois mais nada! Deve estar muito ocupada na "missão" que foi executar por lá. – Rony estava muito vermelho e parecia que ia ter uma síncope.

- Calma Rony. Não precisa ficar tão alterado. A Mione sabe o que faz, ela tem mais inteligência que toda a Ordem da Fênix junta. Ela não se arriscaria tanto, em dias tão conturbados, se não fosse algo importante. – disse Harry, tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Eu não estou alterado! Por que estaria? Não tenho nada a ver com a vida dela. Ela se encontra com quem quiser! – Rony estava gritando.

- Então tá bom. Vou fazer de conta que não estou vendo que você está morrendo de ciúmes dela ter ido se encontrar com o Krum.

- O que ela vê naquele cara Harry? Ele é rico e famoso, tudo bem, mas é um chato mal humorado! – Rony falou chateado, praticamente ignorando o comentário de Harry.

- Ela já não disse um milhão de vezes que o Krum é apenas amigo dela? Por que você não acredita? E por que você se importa tanto? – perguntou Harry, tentando fazer o amigo admitir, de uma vez por todas, que gostava de Hermione.

- EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO ME IMPORTO! ELA NAMORA QUEM QUISER! Só acho que ela não deveria ficar se expondo por aí, com esse pessoal da Durmstrang que, na sua maioria, é seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem! – tentou justificar.

- E depois, ela é minha amiga, eu me preocupo com ela. Se alguma coisa acontecer a Mione eu nem sei o que faria. – disse Rony, de forma muito triste.

Harry achou melhor não continuar a discussão. Rony estava a ponto de explodir e Harry temia apanhar se continuasse neste assunto. Ele também não entendia os motivos que levaram sua amiga a se arriscar tanto. Teria que esperar que Hermione voltasse para explicá-los.

Nesse instante, os gêmeos entraram na cozinha, e vieram cumprimentar Harry de forma efusiva, pelo que o garoto agradeceu já que não queria mais falar sobre a viagem de Hermione.

- Harry Potter, como vai? – perguntou Fred

- Estou bem, na medida do possível. E a loja? Vendendo muito?

- Vendendo como água! – respondeu Jorge, muito satisfeito. – Estamos ganhando muito dinheiro e prestes a inaugurar uma filial.

- Uma filial, uau! Então a coisa está indo muito bem mesmo, hein? – Harry ficou entusiasmado, já que fora ele quem financiara o início do negócio dos gêmeos.

- Harry querido. – disse a Sra. Weasley, entrando na cozinha e correndo para abraçar o garoto de forma carinhosa. – Como você está? Está tão magrinho. Tem se alimentado direito?

- Estou bem Sra. Weasley. Tenho comido sim. Nada comparado àquilo que a senhora cozinha, mas deu pra sobreviver.

- Aqueles seus tios te maltrataram muito, querido? – Molly Weasley fitou carinhosamente o menino.

- O de sempre. Minha tia até que estava simpática quando disse que eu ia embora e não voltaria mais. – e levou a mão ao medalhão que a tia lhe dera.

- Então, quais são as últimas notícias? Alguma pista de Snape e Draco? – perguntou Harry a Rony, já no quarto que dividiriam.

- Nada. Quer dizer, uma série de ataques vem ocorrendo. Comensais da Morte tentaram invadir Gringotes e o Ministério da Magia, mas não tiveram sucesso. A Ordem está conseguindo se antecipar a eles e alguns comensais já foram levados a Azkaban. Não sei de onde a Ordem tira as informações para frustar os planos de Você-Sabe-Quem! – Rony parecia indignado.

Harry também ficou intrigado, imaginando quem seria o informante da Ordem. - E Hogwarts? Vai reabrir?

- Ainda não tivemos nenhuma notícia sobre Hogwarts, Harry. Não vi mais McGonagall. Ela ainda não apareceu por aqui. Acho que as coisas, na escola, não devem estar muito boas. E eles não me dizem muita coisa, você sabe, não pertenço à Ordem.

- Sei como é. E o casamento de Gui e Fleur? Como estão os preparativos? Como estão os ferimentos de Gui?

- Ah, tudo bem. Ainda não estão 100 cicatrizados e acho que a feridas não vão fechar completamente, mas ele está bem animado com o casamento. Gina está na Toca, cuidando dos preparativos junto com Fleur. Pelo que soube, Fleuma está histérica com os últimos detalhes e mamãe achou melhor sair de lá. Gina está suportando muito bem os ataques dela e não tem reclamado muito. Aliás, o que aconteceu entre vocês? Gina tem estado muito deprimida desde que voltamos para casa – Rony fez cara de poucos amigos para Harry.

- Olha Rony, eu vou ser sincero. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto da Gina. Daria tudo para tê-la ao meu lado nesse momento em que não sei o que vai acontecer e como será meu confronto com Voldemort. Mas não posso arriscar a vida dela mantendo-a ao meu lado. Não sei quais os truques sujos que ele pode usar para se aproximar de mim e não suportaria, nem me perdoaria, se algo acontecesse a Gina. Por isso, resolvi terminar nosso namoro. – disse Harry de forma firme, devolvendo o olhar a Rony.

- Eu sei que ela é sua irmã – prosseguiu o garoto – eu não queria magoá-la, mas não posso arriscar. Então, sinto muito se ela está sofrendo, eu também estou. Mas você, pelo menos, tem que me entender.

- Eu achei que faria isso, Harry. Na verdade, não esperava outra atitude de você. Também não quero Gina envolvida nisso, correndo atrás dos horcruxes conosco. Minha mãe morreria se acontecesse algo a ela. – Rony estava com uma fisionomia melhor.

- E com você também Rony. Não posso permitir que você e Hermione partam comigo atrás das horcruxes. É muito arriscado – argumentou Harry.

- Não posso falar pela Mione. Ela está ocupada com outras coisas – Rony bufou mais uma vez – Mas eu vou com você cara, aonde for. Eu sei que é perigoso e não sou irresponsável. Mas não vou deixar você sozinho nessa. Amigos são para essas coisas Harry.

- Pense bem Rony. Eu realmente adoraria tê-los comigo. Mas tenho medo de que algo aconteça, seria muito difícil perder um de vocês. – falou Harry, cabisbaixo.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Nós vamos ficar bem. Vai dar tudo certo. Afinal, nós somos os mocinhos desta história – Rony tentava animá-lo.

- Nem sempre os mocinhos vencem no final, Rony. Nem sempre...

Os dias seguintes foram bastante agitados para Harry Potter. Lupin, Moody, Tonks e Shacklebolt se revezaram para ensinar ao garoto uma série de feitiços e azarações que o ajudariam a enfrentar a guerra que estava por vir. Rony treinava junto com o amigo, aparentando estar cada dia mais nervoso com a ausência e a falta de notícias de Hermione.

O professor Lupin dizia que deveriam dedicar todo o tempo disponível para estudar feitiços de proteção. A Ordem não queria que Harry fosse pego desprevenido, caso Hogwarts não reabrisse e, portanto, decidiram treinar o garoto.

Harry agradecia a preocupação da Ordem e até ficava contente por estar treinando, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de volta à escola, mesmo que ela reabrisse.

O garoto optou por não informar aos integrantes da Ordem sobre história das horcruxes e nem que tencionava partir atrás dos pedaços da alma de Voldemort. Sabia que não permitiriam que ele fosse sozinho, por isso achou melhor não contar a ninguém sobre a tarefa que lhe foi deixada por Dumbledore, antes deste ser covardemente assassinado pelo maldito Severo Snape.

Só não sabia exatamente o que fazer, como encontrar as horcruxes e, o mais importante, como destruí-las. A única coisa sobre a qual tinha certeza era de que o primeiro lugar para onde deveria ir era Godric´s Hollow, visitar o túmulo de seus pais. E que faria isso logo após o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

No dia de seu aniversário, Harry acordou cedo e desceu para tomar o café da manhã e receber os parabéns, afinal, talvez fosse a última vez que o comemoraria. Ele achou que todos estavam absurdamente alheios à data. Ninguém sequer o cumprimentou. Aquilo o deixou chateado. Já estava se acostumando a ser paparicado e a ganhar presentes em seu aniversário. Mas, também, com tantas preocupações em mente, não dava para esperar que as pessoas se lembrassem de algo tão corriqueiro como um aniversário de 17 anos, a maioridade bruxa.

Por volta das 11 horas da manhã, uma coruja começou a bicar a janela do quarto onde Harry estava deitado, meio deprimido. Ansioso, o garoto correu para pegar a carta que esta trazia no bico.

_Querido Harry,_

_Espero que você esteja bem e que seus tios não tenham te maltratado muito. Sinto tanto não poder estar com você neste dia que você entra para a maioridade bruxa! Mas espero que você tenha um ótimo dia._

_Como você deve estar sabendo, estou na Bulgária tentando recolher algumas informações que nos ajudarão em nossa tarefa. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem e estou segura._

_Nos encontramos na Toca, para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. _

_Feliz Aniversário. O seu presente eu entrego depois._

_Hermione._

Harry ficou feliz por pelo menos Hermione ter se lembrado de seu aniversário. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ficou imaginado o que ela estaria fazendo na Bulgária e que informação pretendia conseguir.

Resolveu descer para procurar Rony e lhe contar que recebera notícias de Hermione já imaginando o escândalo que o amigo faria quando soubesse que ela realmente estava na Bulgária e que não mandara notícias para ele.

Já estava preparado para presenciar o ataque de Rony quando reparou que a casa estava incrivelmente silenciosa. Normalmente, nesse horário, a Sra. Weasley preparava o almoço com a ajuda de Tonks que, na maioria das vezes, derrubava tudo no chão pela absoluta falta de jeito nas funções domésticas.

- Onde está todo mundo? O que será que está acontecendo? – perguntou a si mesmo enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.

Ao abrir a porta, quase caiu para trás tamanho o susto que levou. Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto Moody, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Gui, Fleur, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Carlinhos e Gina esperavam por ele, com bolo, doces, sucos, presentes e uma festa surpresa.

- Parabéns Harry querido. – abraçou-o a Sra. Weasley beijando as bochechas do garoto.

- Parabéns – disseram em uníssono os demais participantes da festa, fazendo uma fila para abraçar o menino.

- Arry queride! Feliz Aniverserrio! – Fleur o agarrou pelo pescoço beijando-o efusivamente.

Fred e Jorge começaram a soltar fogos de artifício dentro da casa, o que deixou a Sra. Weasley a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Parabéns Harry – virou-se e deparou com Gina olhando-o com olhos tristonhos. – Deixe-me te dar um abraço de feliz aniversário, ao menos – e abraçou-o.

Harry não sabia muito bem o que fazer e abraçou-a também. Neste momento, o dragão em seu estomago manifestou-se novamente e pensou em como teve coragem de terminar o namoro com ela.

Queria beijá-la, dizer que a amava, acariciar seus cabelos. Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, era muito arriscado. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria tê-la por perto, não podia carregá-la para a vida que passaria a levar dali para frente.

Desvencilhou-se de seus braços e a olhou diretamente nos olhos, perguntando: - Você está bem?

- Na medida do possível – respondeu Gina com uma voz muito baixa – Tenho passado muito tempo cuidando dos preparativos para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Quase não sobra tempo para mais nada. É melhor assim.

- Harry – chamou Rony, aproximando-se de ambos. – Parabéns cara! Toma aqui o seu presente.

- Ah, obrigado Rony – pegou o pacote mas não o abriu. – É... Acabei de receber uma carta da Mione.

- Ah é? O que ela disse? Onde ela está? Está sozinha? E o Krum? – despejou Rony, muito rapidamente.

- Ela não disse nada de mais. Apenas me desejou feliz aniversário, disse que realmente está na Bulgária, recolhendo informações – falou de forma displicente – Disse que volta para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- Só isso? Não me mandou nenhum recado? – perguntou Rony, esperançoso.

- Sinto muito cara, mas não. – e o amigo bufou, mais uma vez.

- Bom Harry, vou indo. Ainda tenho muitos detalhes do casamento para acertar. Mais uma vez parabéns e se cuida. – disse Gina, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, o que fez todo corpo do garoto tremer.

- Ah tá. Obrigado Gina. Se cuida você também. – disse Harry e ficou olhando a garota segurar o braço de Fleur e Gui, que aparataram para a Toca, logo em seguida.

Harry deu de ombros, deprimido, e voltou para a sua festa.


	3. Festa na Toca

**Capitulo 3 – Festa na Toca**

Uma semana mais tarde, Harry, Rony, ambos perdurados nos braços dos gêmeos, Lupin, Tonks e Olho-Tonto Moody aparataram no quintal da Toca, pela manhã, para ajudar a finalizar os preparativos do casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Fazia um lindo dia ensolarado e, ao chegarem na casa dos Weasley, encontraram o jardim completamente enfeitado e desgnomizado. A primeira pessoa que Harry viu foi Gina, que estava pendurada em uma escada, ajeitando algumas flores num painel. Seu coração, como sempre acontecia quando a via, deu um pulo dentro do peito.

De repente, de dentro da casa, saiu uma Hermione sorridente, correndo para abraçar Harry. O garoto reparou que a amiga parecia mais alta e, também, mais bonita.

- Harry! Que saudades! Como você está? – falou, de uma vez.

- Estou bem Mione. E você? – retrucou Harry.

Hermione virou-se, radiante, para abraçar Rony. Mas, ao reparar na expressão de irritação e desafio em seus olhos, deu um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto lhe perguntava, de forma sarcástica: - Divertiu-se bastante no passeio à Bulgária?

- Oi pra você também Rony – respondeu a garota, rispidamente – E eu não fui à Bulgária a passeio.

- Ah não? Você agora vai tentar me convencer de que não foi até lá para visitar o seu namoradinho, o Vitinho? – insistiu Rony.

- Você não cresce Ronald? Eu já cansei de dizer que o Victor é meu amigo e só isso. E eu não fui lá visitá-lo, embora tenha me encontrado com ele. – disse suspirando, e olhando tristemente para Rony.

- Ah tá! E eu sou um hipogrifo! Quer dizer que você vai para a Bulgária, se encontra com ele e tem a coragem de vir me dizer que ele não é seu namorado? – Rony estava, definitivamente, histérico.

- Olha Rony. Eu sei que você é cego, pois não enxerga um palmo diante do nariz, mas surdo eu acho que não. Então escuta, por que vou dizer pela última vez: O VICTOR NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! – gritou a menina.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ FOI PARA A BULGÁRIA PARA ENCONTRÁ-LO? – gritou de volta Rony.

- EU NÃO FUI PARA A BULGÁRIA PARA ENCONTRA-LO, RONALD! – respondeu Hermione, aos berros.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – gritou Harry, que já estava começando a ficar constrangido pelo fato de todos estarem observando seus amigos discutirem – Será possível que vocês não tem a capacidade de conversar sem gritaria ou discussão? Rony, quer fazer o favor de parar de ter ataque histérico por causa dessa história!

- EU NÃO ESTOU TENDO ATAQUE HISTÉRICO HARRY – berrou o garoto, mais uma vez, antes de sair correndo em direção à casa, sob os olhares divertidos de todos os que presenciaram a cena.

- Deixe Rony pra lá, Harry. Ele nunca vai entender mesmo. – Hermione falou, parecendo deprimida.

- Mas você sabe que ele não gosta que você converse e se encontre com o Krum e, mesmo assim, você continua falando nele, escrevendo para ele e encontrando com ele. Você provoca o Rony, Mione. Então não pode reclamar. – Harry resolveu desabafar.

- Eu não provoco coisa nenhuma. Não tenho culpa se o Rony é completamente obtuso. E não fui à Bulgária para encontrar o Victor. É claro que acabei encontrando e ele me ajudou muito na busca das informações que eu queria. Fomos até a biblioteca de Durmstrang e pegamos vários livros interessantes. – apesar da tristeza nos olhos, a menina demonstrava entusiasmo.

- Afinal de contas, o que você foi fazer lá Mione? – quis saber Harry.

- Já te disse, reunir informações. Sobre as horcruxes – respondeu, sussurrando.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – Harry parecia ansioso.

- Muitas coisas. Mas depois conversamos sobre isso. Hoje é dia de festa e temos que aproveitar para nos divertir. Daqui para frente as coisas tendem a ficar muito difíceis. Então, meu amigo, divirta-se muito no dia de hoje e não fique fazendo doce perto de determinadas ruivas que estão por aqui. – disse Hermione com uma certa melancolia na voz, mas muito decidida.

Por volta do meio-dia já estavam todos arrumados e aguardando o início da cerimônia. Harry e Rony usavam uma espécie de smoking e estavam muito elegantes. Hermione saiu da casa e juntou-se a eles. Estava muito bonita, usando um vestido de alças, cor-de-rosa, com os cabelos presos em um coque e pequenas pérolas, que também enfeitavam seu vestido, espalhadas pelo penteado, de forma delicada.

Harry teve que esconder o riso assim que viu Rony olhando fixamente para Mione, com a boca aberta, esquecendo-se, por um instante, de que ainda estava profundamente irritado com a amiga por causa de seu sumiço. A menina também percebeu e ficou corada, mas não falou nada.

Neste instante, a música começou a tocar e Gui empertigou-se, aguardando a entrada de Fleur. Gina e Gabrielle, a irmã da noiva, caminhavam na frente de Fleur e, apesar desta última estar deslumbrante, Harry só conseguia prestar atenção em Gina, que estava maravilhosa em um vestido azul, com seus cabelos ruivos resplandecentes.

O bruxo, que realizaria o casamento, começou seu discurso e Harry desligou-se imediatamente do que este falava, prestando atenção às demais pessoas ali presentes.

O Sr. Weasley estava muito chique em suas vestes novas. A Sra. Weasley chorava baixinho, enquanto prestava atenção ao sermão do bruxo. Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge, estes últimos vestidos de forma extravagante, acompanhavam a cerimônia bastante compenetrados. Lupin e Tonks se encaravam a todo momento com sorrisos tímidos. Olho-Tonto Moody tinha a mesma expressão de sempre, e era evidente que estava mais preocupado em vigiar as redondezas do que com o casamento.

De seu lado, Harry podia perceber Rony dando olhadelas furtivas a Hermione, parecendo encantado com a amiga. E, de repente, seus olhos pousaram em Gina. Ele estremeceu com o semblante triste da garota. Apesar de ser um dia alegre para a família Weasley, a menina não parecia fazer parte daquilo. Era óbvio que estava a ponto de cair em lágrimas, mas não era de felicidade pelo casamento do irmão. Assim que percebeu que Harry a encarava, Gina empinou a cabeça e sustentou seu olhar de forma altiva. Parecia querer mostrar a Harry que não estava nem aí para ele.

Aquilo apertou o coração de Harry e ele pensou no que Hermione lhe havia dito, mais cedo. Será que estava agindo certo? Será que não deveria aproveitar os momentos que tinha com Gina, antes de sair na perseguição de Voldemort? Não era melhor ser feliz, pelo menos um pouquinho, ao invés de ficar com esse peso em seu coração? Por que não poderia usufruir disso, antes de enfrentar seu destino?

Neste momento, Harry decidiu que falaria com a garota, antes da festa terminar.

Os convidados já estavam almoçando e a música corria solta. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados em uma mesa, juntamente com os gêmeos e Carlinhos. Já tinham terminado o almoço e todos riam das palhaçadas de Fred e Jorge Weasley.

- Então vocês não vão aprontar nada para comemorar o casamento de seu irmão? – perguntou Hermione, com a expressão de quem não acreditava que Gui iria sair imune às traquinagens dos gêmeos.

- Claro que não! Imagina se faríamos alguma coisa para estragar a festa de nosso irmão mais velho... – e a garota teve a certeza de que, até o final do dia, alguma coisa muito barulhenta e exótica iria acontecer.

Neste momento, Gui aproximou-se da mesa. Parecia muito feliz e estava muito elegante com seu terno escuro. Os cabelos, outrora compridos, apresentavam um corte muito moderno, que ressaltava seu tom ruivo e o rosto claro do rapaz, apesar das cicatrizes deixadas pelo ataque de Fenrir Lobo Greyback.

- Harry, preciso dar uma palavrinha com você. Pode me acompanhar? – disse Gui, muito risonho.

- Claro. – o menino levantou-se e seguiu o irmão de seu melhor amigo até um lugar mais afastado, onde pudessem conversar tranqüilamente.

- Você já é maior de idade e, acredito, pode cuidar da sua vida sozinho. Em outras palavras, não precisa mais que eu tome conta de suas finanças. Assim, vou lhe entregar a chave de seu cofre em Gringotes, para que você mesmo possa administrar o dinheiro que seus pais lhe deixaram. Espero que faça isso com sabedoria. – Gui entregou uma pequenina chave de ouro, pendurada em uma corrente, que Harry reconheceu imediatamente como a mesma que, seis anos antes, foi utilizada por Hagrid para abrir o cofre do qual sacaram alguns galeões para que o menino pudesse comprar seus materiais escolares do primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Obrigada Gui. – Harry pegou a chave, sentindo-se muito responsável.

- Não por isso. Agora, deixe-me voltar para a minha linda esposa. Boa sorte Harry. – Gui apertou a mão do menino e dirigiu-se para junto de Fleur.

Harry voltou para a mesa e todos ficaram ali, rindo, uma boa parte da tarde. De repente, a orquestra começou a tocar músicas mais dançantes. Muitos casais foram para a pista, inclusive Lupin e Tonks e, para surpresa de todos, Jorge puxou Hermione pelo braço e começou a dançar com a garota. Fred, por sua vez, saiu correndo atrás de Gina e também a arrastou para a pista.

Rony ficou escarlate de repente. Principalmente por que percebeu que Hermione estava visivelmente satisfeita por estar se divertindo. Gina também parecia muito feliz, enquanto dançava com o irmão.

O ruivo, emburrado e carrancudo, não disse uma palavra, olhando fixamente para o casal que se divertia. Então, num impulso, Rony se levantou e foi em direção à Gabrielle Delacour, chamando-a para dançar.

Harry observava a cena com grande curiosidade. Ficou imaginando se Hermione gostaria de ver Rony dançando com a mini-veela. Reparou, perplexo, que a amiga viu que o garoto estava dançando com a loira e, apesar da surpresa inicial, não parecia irritada ou chateada.

Rony também percebeu que Hermione mal tomou conhecimento desta cena e, sem mais nem menos, largou Gabrielle na pista de dança, sozinha, sentando-se novamente à mesa, com o semblante mais carregado que nunca.

- O que foi Rony? – Harry fez de conta que não tinha visto nada.

- Não foi nada. – disse o amigo parecendo deprimido. – Hermione parece estar se divertindo muito, né?

- Por que você não vai até lá e a convida para dançar Rony?

- Por que ela não precisa de mim para se divertir, você não está vendo? Ela parece muito feliz dançando com Jorge. Nem reparou que tirei a irmã de Fleur para dançar. – Rony estava realmente chateado.

- Quer dizer que você só fez isso para provocar Hermione? Por que Rony?

- É claro que não! Por que eu faria isso?

- Rony, sabe o que Hermione me disse hoje pela manhã?

- O quê? – Rony demonstrava apreensão.

- Ela me disse que hoje era dia de festa e que tínhamos que nos divertir muito por que as coisas iam ficar muito difíceis daqui pra frente. É o que pretendo fazer neste exato momento e é o que você deveria fazer também. Não sabemos se teremos outra oportunidade. – e saiu, dirigindo-se para o lugar onde Fred dançava com Gina.

- Fred, será que você me dá a honra de dançar com sua irmã?

Gina encarou-o, muito surpresa. Era evidente que não estava esperando uma atitude destas, ainda mais depois do garoto ter terminado o namoro.

- Não sei não, Potter – Fred olhava Harry com reprovação. – Acho que não vou deixar você dançar com a minha irmãzinha.

- Ah Fred, vai tomar banho e sai já daqui – gritou Gina, empurrando o irmão para fora da pista de dança.

Harry tomou o lugar de Fred e, apesar de muito desajeitado, começou a dar os primeiros passo segurando a cintura da garota.

- Então Potter. Por que isso agora? – perguntou Gina, encarando diretamente seus olhos.

- Por que uma amiga minha, quer dizer, nossa, me disse, pela manhã, que devíamos nos divertir hoje, pois não sabemos o que dia de amanhã nos reserva. Resolvi para de fazer "doce", como disse essa minha amiga, e me divertir bastante com a única pessoa que poderia me fazer feliz aqui – e Harry abraçou-a bem apertado.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu adoro Hermione! – Gina retribuiu o abraço, muito feliz pelo fato do garoto ter mudado de idéia.

- Eu também adoro a Mione – riu Harry. – Me desculpe Gina. Sei que fui um pouco egoísta, mas eu só quero te proteger. Não posso admitir que, por minha causa, você possa se machucar.

A menina beijou-lhe suavemente a bochecha e disse: - Eu fico mais machucada com você longe de mim do que por qualquer feitiço maligno que Você-Sabe-Quem possa me lançar Harry. Por favor, não faça mais isso.

Ficaram dançando grudadinhos, apesar da música agitada, por muito tempo. De vez em quando, Harry observava Rony e o garoto continuava sentado, sozinho, emburrado e deprimido, observando Hermione, que parecia estar adorando a festa. Agora dançava com Fred e Jorge, numa espécie de quadrilha.

Hermione, pelo jeito, também percebeu a tristeza de Rony, correu até ele e, num impulso, puxou-o pela mão para dançar juntamente com os gêmeos. No início Rony parecia relutante, mas depois começou, realmente, a se divertir.

Harry percebeu que a menina também parecia mais feliz pelo fato do garoto estar, finalmente, saindo de sua depressão e girava freneticamente com Rony pelo braço, ao som das Esquisitonas.

- Será que esses dois um dia vão se acertar? – falou, embora não tivesse essa intenção.

- Rony e Hermione? – Gina olhou em direção ao casal, que continuava girando de braços dados na pista de dança.

- É. Será que eles não percebem que são loucos um pelo outro? – o tom de Harry era de irritação.

- Não. E se quer saber minha opinião, somente vão perceber quando for tarde demais. – Gina olhava o casal, pesarosa, e seu tom de voz demonstrava preocupação.

- Eu achei que as coisas iam se ajeitar quando saímos de Hogwarts. Sabe, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, quer dizer, o Rony namorando a Lilá sem falar com a Mione durante boa parte do ano, eles estavam tão cuidadosos e carinhosos um com o outro na despedida. Nunca tinha visto Rony tão delicado e atencioso com Hermione e nem ela tão simpática e amável com ele. Agora isso! – desabafou Harry.

- O grande problema é que são dois cabeçudos. Rony, que morre de ciúmes dela e Hermione que não quer dar o braço a torcer. – filosofou Gina.

- Será que não podemos fazer nada, quer dizer, dar uma mãozinha? Eles precisam se entender Gina. Não é possível que, por orgulho e teimosia, esses dois não possam ser felizes.

- Eu sei Harry, mas são eles que tem de resolver isso. Nós não podemos interferir. Acho que seria pior forçar alguma coisa entre eles. Tem que ser natural. Eu também queria muito que eles se acertassem, e logo. Numa época de incertezas, com a que estamos vivendo, seria uma pena se acontecesse alguma coisa antes deles se entenderem.

- Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas Gina. Ainda mais por que nós... – e parou de falar, de repente.

Gina o encarou, com o olhar cheio de perguntas. – Vocês o que Harry? O que estão pretendendo?

- Nada Gina, não estamos pretendendo nada. É como você disse, estamos numa época difícil, não sabemos o que vai acontecer. É isso. – tentou disfarçar o garoto.

- Pois é – a menina parecia ter ficado satisfeita com a explicação. – Mas acho melhor a gente não se meter. – e continuou dançando abraçada a Harry.

- Se é o que você acha. Só espero que eles não demorem muito para resolver isso. – Harry abraçou a ruiva mais forte e ficaram assim, felizes, até a música parar.


	4. O Início da Jornada

**Capítulo 4 – O Início da Jornada**

No dia seguinte à festa, Harry, Rony e Hermione levantaram por volta do meio-dia, com a cara inchada de tanto dormir, e ainda rindo da confusão instalada no jardim da Toca, quando os gêmeos começaram a disparar fogos de artifício em forma de dragões, bruxas, trasgos e até mesmo uma imitação – muito cômica, por sinal – de comensais da morte, que fizeram com que Olho-Tonto Moody se atirasse sobre Harry, visando protegê-lo do que julgava ser um ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Os três amigos tomaram café demoradamente e, após terem se fartado com os quitutes preparados pela Sra. Weasley, dirigiram-se até o lado de fora da casa, para que pudessem conversar tranqüilamente.

- Muito bem Hermione Granger – Harry, muito sério, encarou a amiga. - Você vai ou não nos contar o que foi fazer na Bulgária?

- Vou, claro! Estava ansiosa para contar tudo a vocês. É que aconteceram tantas coisas que nem sei por onde começar. – disse a menina, ansiosa.

- Bom, se você não sabe por onde começa, eu posso te ajudar: por que a senhorita resolveu se arriscar tanto? – Harry a olhava com reprovação.

- E por que a Bulgária? – perguntou Rony, entre os dentes.

- Bom – começou Hermione, respirando profundamente – Desde que você nos contou a respeito das horcruxes, eu venho pesquisando, tentando achar informações sobre o assunto. Revirei a biblioteca de Hogwarts e os livros de magia que encontrei pelas lojas. Até na Internet eu procurei – Rony fez cara de muxoxo, pois não tinha a menor idéia do que era a "Internet" – e não encontrei absolutamente nada. Simplesmente não me conformava com o fato de não existir um livro sequer falando sobre isso. E um dia, deitada na minha cama, pensando onde mais procurar, me lembrei de Durmstrang, e do fato de eles estudarem artes das trevas por lá. Imaginei que, se eles aprendiam feitiços malignos, era muito provável que tivessem informações sobre as horcruxes. Então, escrevi ao Victor – Rony bufou – perguntando se ele tivera alguma aula sobre a matéria.

- E o que o Vitinho te respondeu? Que sabia tudo sobre horcruxes? – Rony disse, encarando Hermione.

- Para com isso Rony. Não é hora para ataques. – Harry parecia irritado com a interrupção do amigo num assunto tão importante.

- Ele disse que teve uma aula, no quarto ano, e que depois não ouviu falar mais no assunto. Então mandei outra carta tentando saber se ele tinha algum livro ou o que fosse que tratasse desta matéria. Ele não tinha, mas achava que a biblioteca de Durmstrang possuía alguma coisa, já que por lá existe uma seção de livros proibidos sobre artes das trevas.

- Então – continuou a garota – sugeri ao Victor que ele poderia me levasse à biblioteca da escola para que eu pudesse pesquisar.

- Ele não quis saber a razão de seu interesse? Você não contou a ele sobre as horcruxes, contou? – Harry parecia aterrorizado com a perspectiva de que alguém mais, além dos três, soubesse do maior segredo de Voldemort.

- Claro que não Harry! E se você quer saber, bastou dizer a ele que não poderia falar muito sobre esse assunto para que ele não me perguntasse mais nada. Mesmo assim, ele disse que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para me ajudar. Sabe... – disse a menina, virando-se para Rony e o encarando de forma desafiadora – ...o Victor é um cara muito legal. – O garoto simplesmente suspirou.

- Tá bom. Não me interessa o quanto ele é legal. O que aconteceu depois? – Harry estava ansioso.

- Eu mandei uma mensagem para o professor Lupin, dizendo que iria até a Bulgária. Nos encontramos e expliquei ao professor que pretendia visitar um amigo de quem gostava muito e blá-blá-blá. Ele me disse que estava tudo bem, que não via problema na minha viagem. Então, eu aparatei num hotel bruxo na Bulgária, no dia seguinte.

- Victor me encontrou neste mesmo dia, no hotel, e começamos a vasculhar as bibliotecas públicas existentes na capital. Consegui algumas informações, mas nada muito detalhado. Nossa última opção era mesmo a biblioteca de Durmstrang. Mas para isso precisávamos entrar nas dependências da escola e, não sendo Victor mais aluno, isso não seria tão fácil.

- O que vocês fizeram então? – quis saber Harry.

- Bom. Essa história do Victor ser uma estrela do quadribol tem suas vantagens. Ele conversou com o Ministro da Magia da Bulgária e pediu para que pudesse me levar para visitar a biblioteca da escola.

- E que desculpa ele deu ao Ministro da Bulgária? Tipo, ele disse que ia simplesmente levar uma amiga para visitar a biblioteca da escola inocentemente? – Harry percebeu que Hermione enrubesceu.

- Bem. Na verdade, Victor contou uma mentirinha ao Ministro. – a menina ficou escarlate.

- Que mentira Mione?. – Harry estava curiosíssimo, diante do embaraço da amiga.

- Ele disse ao Ministro que eu era sua namorada...

- O QUÊ? – Rony levantou-se subitamente.

- Como eu ia dizendo – Hermione nem se dignou a olhar para Rony - Victor disse ao ministro que eu era sua namorada e que era muito estudiosa e inteligente e, por isso, gostaria muito de me levar para visitar a biblioteca de Durmstrang. Como o Ministro não queria melindrar o principal jogador de quadribol do país, fez uma autorização especial e pudemos visitar a biblioteca tranqüilamente.

- Como namorados? E o que tiveram que fazer? Ficar se agarrando na frente de todo mundo? – Rony perguntou, engasgando de tão nervoso.

- Claro que não Rony. Victor não encostou um dedo em mim. – Hermione parecia ofendida.

- E aí Mione? Conseguiram encontrar alguma coisa? – Harry estava muito ansioso.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione retirou de dentro de um saco de pano um livro de capa preta, velha e surrada, e com as páginas muito amareladas, exibindo-o para os amigos, com uma expressão de grande satisfação.

- Pelo jeito você encontrou, né? – Harry sorriu e pegou o livro da mão da menina.

- Pois é. Consegui. O único problema é que está em búlgaro e latim. E não deu tempo de traduzir. – disse, pesarosa, a garota.

- E como você sabe que esse é o livro que estamos procurando? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

- Por que Victor leu algumas partes e disse que, definitivamente, o livro fala sobre horcruxes. Em como criá-las e até destruí-las. – Hermione parecia convicta de que o livro era mesmo aquilo que precisavam.

- Mas e agora? Como faremos para saber exatamente o que diz o livro? Como iremos traduzi-lo? – Harry, agora, parecia deprimido.

- Precisaremos de ajuda, com certeza. – argumentou Hermione.

- Ah não. – resmungou Rony. – Nós não vamos carregar aquele mala do Victor Krum conosco na caça as horcruxes, vamos?

- Rony, não fale desse jeito do Victor. Ele já nos ajudou muito com esse negócio. – repreendeu-o Hermione. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, não o levaremos conosco. Eu tenho alguns dicionários que, acredito, que vão resolver nosso problema.

- Ainda bem. – Rony respirou aliviado com essa notícia.

- E quando vamos iniciar a tradução deste livro? – Harry perguntou, aflito.

- Podemos começar imediatamente, se você quiser Harry. – Hermione aparentava estar ansiosa para iniciar esse trabalho.

- Acho bom mesmo. Mais importante do que descobrir como destruir as horcruxes, será encontrá-las e não podemos nos esquecer de que uma delas está em poder do tal R.A.B. Temos que descobrir quem é ele para podermos encontrar o medalhão de Slytherin.

- É verdade Harry. – Hermione disse. – Temos que concentrar esforços para descobrir onde estão as outras horcruxes. Com relação ao tal de R.A.B...

- Você descobriu quem é ele? – interrompeu Rony.

- Ainda não. Mas, pensando nele, peguei esse livro na seção proibida de Durmstrang. – a menina balançava um grande livro com o título "Grandes Bruxos de Nosso Século" escrito em dourado.

- "Grandes Bruxos de Nosso Século"?. – disse Harry, desanimado. – No que isso pode nos ajudar? E por que esse livro estava na seção proibida? Não parece ter nada de perigoso.

- Aí é que você se engana. – respondeu a menina. – Na verdade, os "Grandes Bruxos" a que o livro se refere são comensais da morte seguidores de Voldemort. Pensei que, talvez, ele pudesse nos ajudar a identificar R.A.B.

Harry puxou o livro das mãos da amiga e folheou-o rapidamente. Notou que havia uma série de fotos de bruxos, com cara de poucos amigos. Ao lado de cada foto, uma descrição sobre as capacidades e feitos realizados por cada um dos comensais.

- Bom, talvez ajude. Precisamos lê-lo com atenção. – o menino fechou o livro e devolveu-o a Hermione. – De qualquer maneira, temos que fazer uma coisa por vez. Primeiro, vamos para Godric´s Hollow, quem sabe encontramos alguma outra pista sobre ele por lá. – disse Harry.

- Harry –Rony perguntou, acanhado – quando partiremos?

- Logo, dentro de, no máximo, uma semana. Vocês têm certeza que querem fazer isso? Quer dizer, vocês estão cientes de que poderemos morrer nesta busca? – Harry encarava os amigos muito seriamente.

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas devolveu o olhar ao garoto. – Olha Harry, eu já te disse isso uma vez: houve um tempo em que podíamos ter desistido. Esse tempo passou. Não podemos voltar atrás agora e eu não vou deixar meus melhores amigos sozinhos numa jornada como essa.

- E você já sabe minha posição cara. Não costumo abandonar meus amigos nos momentos mais difíceis. – Rony respondeu.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês. – disse Harry emocionado, abraçando os amigos.

Assim que entraram na casa encontraram a Sra. Weasley bastante agitada, segurando uma carta que, aparentemente, tinha acabado de chegar.

- Meus queridos, tenho ótimas notícias! Acabei de receber um comunicado da Professora McGonagall. Hogwarts vai reabrir! Não é maravilhoso? – Molly Weasley estava radiante, o que fez com que os três amigos baixassem a cabeça, envergonhados.

- Vocês não estão felizes? Vão voltar para a escola! Precisamos comprar os materiais, vou conversar com seu pai agora, vamos ter que usar um dos veículos do Ministério da Magia para irmos amanhã ao Beco Diagonal. – e saiu apressada, procurando Arthur Weasley.

- Harry, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. Comprar materiais, sendo que não vamos voltar para a escola! – Rony estava muito preocupado, principalmente sabendo do sacrifício que seus pais faziam, todos os anos, para comprar os materiais escolares deles.

- Claro que não Rony. Precisamos ir embora antes. – Harry estava nervoso, não contava com aquilo.

- Mas como? Para onde? Nem sabemos direito o que vamos fazer. – agora era Hermione quem demonstrava preocupação.

- Calma Mione! Deixe-me pensar. – Harry fechou os olhos por um minuto, tentando encontrar uma solução para aquele problema. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. À noite, quando todos estiverem dormindo, pegamos nossas coisas e aparatamos com Mione em Godric´s Hollow.

- Mas Harry, aonde vamos ficar lá? Onde iremos dormir? – Hermione perguntou, muito assustada.

- Daremos um jeito Mione. Acharemos algum lugar para ficar por lá. É uma vila bruxa, com certeza encontraremos um hotel ou algo do gênero onde poderemos ficar. – Rony dava tapinhas no ombro da amiga, tentando confortá-la.

- Mas nem temos dinheiro. Como vamos ficar hospedados em um hotel? Precisamos de tempo para planejar melhor nossa ida até lá. – Hermione realmente estava aflita.

- Hermione. Nós vamos passar por Godric´s Hollow, não precisamos ficar por lá muito tempo. Um ou dois dias talvez. Depois iremos a Gringotes. Eu tenho muito dinheiro no banco – Harry parecia envergonhado ao dizer isso – sabe, aquele que meus pais me deixaram. Pegaremos o quanto for preciso.

- Tá bom. Se não tem outro jeito. – falou a menina, com a voz baixa. – Bem, precisamos arrumar algumas coisas para levar. Roupas, comida e alguns livros. Ah, e é bom você levar sua capa de invisibilidade Harry.

- E precisamos disfarçar o máximo que pudermos. Ninguém pode perceber que não vamos voltar para a escola. – Rony disse.

Os três amigos passaram o dia muito distraídos e ansiosos. Harry procurou ficar junto de Gina o máximo de tempo possível, pois não sabia quando e se iria vê-la novamente.

A menina, contudo, percebeu que alguma coisa estava preste a acontecer, pois dizia, a todo momento, que Harry estava esquisito.

O garoto, por sua vez, tentava disfarçar, dizendo que estava chateado em voltar para Hogwarts sabendo que o professor Dumbledore não estaria mais por lá. E, de fato, era a mais pura verdade. Tanto era assim, que Harry não voltaria para a escola. Não suportaria ficar naquele lugar sem ter o diretor por perto.

A única coisa que consolava era o fato de saber que Dumbledore havia cumprido sua missão de mostrar ao garoto tudo o que este precisava saber sobre o plano de Voldemort, antes de ser covardemente assassinado por Snape.

Mas mesmo assim, a dor e a revolta existentes no coração do menino não diminuíam. Queria pegar Draco e, principalmente, Severo Snape. Iria atrás de Voldemort, mas não descansaria enquanto não pusesse as mãos no maldito ex-professor de poções.

Ao anoitecer, tudo estava pronto para o início da jornada dos garotos e eles somente aguardavam que todos fossem dormir para poder partir. Hermione foi para o quarto que dividia com Gina, como uma forma de incentivar esta, que não desgrudara de Harry durante o dia todo, a também se retirar.

Ao perceber que a garota iria subir, Harry a puxou de lado.

- Gina, antes de você dormir, queria te dizer uma coisa. – o garoto segurava as mãos da ruiva entre as suas, e a olhava com grande ternura.

- Fala Harry. Estou curiosa. – Gina estava ansiosa.

- Bom, eu queria te você soubesse que, aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amo e os dias que passei com você foram os melhores dias da minha vida.

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela encarava Harry com um olhar de interrogação, de quem sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo. Eu não sou burra, sabia? Vocês estão esquisitos o dia inteiro. Hermione e Rony nem discutiram hoje. Tem alguma coisa errada. Me diz o que vocês estão planejando? Por favor, não me deixe no escuro. – o tom da garota beirava o desespero.

- Gina, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Vamos todos ficar bem. Não está acontecendo nada e também não estamos aprontando nada. Vamos voltar para a escola e tudo voltará a ser como antes. – Harry ficou impressionado com o falso otimismo que sua voz demonstrava. – Agora, vá dormir, descanse. Amanhã temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal. Será um longo dia.

A garota acenou com a cabeça e, antes que ela partisse, Harry a beijou de forma muito terna e carinhosa. Seu coração dava pulos dentro do peito, tamanha era a tristeza que sentia por estar mentindo para Gina. E, principalmente, por que aquela poderia ser a última vez que a beijava.

Era cerca de uma hora da manhã quando Rony e Harry levantaram das suas camas, pegaram as mochilas e desceram silenciosamente as escadas da Toca, para esperar Hermione se juntar a eles.

A menina apareceu cinco minutos mais tarde e todos saíram para o ar frio da noite, muito aflitos com a possibilidade de alguém acordar com qualquer barulho que viessem a fazer.

- Bom, é isso. – Rony olhava para sua casa com tristeza, como se estivesse se despedindo. – Vamos embora logo antes que alguém nos pegue aqui.

Harry também se virou para admirar a Toca, ali passara alguns dos melhores momentos de sua vida e sabia que sentiria muita falta daquele lugar.

Os três amigos ficaram por alguns minutos ali, parados, admirando a casa.

Com um suspiro, Hermione colocou-se no meio dos dois garotos, abraçando-os. – Certo meninos, acho que devemos ir de uma vez. Vai dar tudo certo. Segurem meus braços, vamos para Godric´s Hollow.

- Tudo bem. – disse Rony, apreensivo.

- Vamos lá. – Harry também estava pronto.

E, subitamente, os três jovens desaparecem, sem perceber que uma garota ruiva, de pijamas, observava a cena, à porta da casa, com lágrimas nos olhos.


	5. Godric´s Hollow

**Capítulo 5 – Godric´s Hollow**

Com um solavanco, os três jovens aparataram no meio de uma praça. Apesar da escuridão, Harry notou que o lugar parecia bastante agradável. Havia alguns bancos ao redor de um jardim e, no centro, um chafariz, no formato de bruxa, com esguichos de água saindo da ponta da varinha.

- Será que estamos mesmo em Godric´s Hollow? – perguntou Rony.

O local estava completamente deserto. Harry olhou ao redor, procurando alguma indicação de que estavam no povoado, mas não encontrou nada.

O garoto percebeu que Hermione tremia de frio. Rony, de forma protetora, passou seu braço em torno dos ombros da amiga, tentando aquecê-la e fazendo-a esboçar um sorriso.

Por mais terna que fosse aquela cena, Harry sabia que precisavam sair daquele lugar, rapidamente. Apesar de não avistarem ninguém nas redondezas, não era seguro ficar ali, no meio de uma praça, a céu aberto, quando Comensais da Morte atacavam livremente, fazendo maldades e torturando pessoas.

- Vamos, não podemos ficar aqui. Temos que encontrar um lugar para ficar. – Harry começou a andar em direção à única luz que conseguia vislumbrar.

- Certo. É melhor. – Rony complementou, mas não parecia ter muita certeza do era melhor, já que aparentava não querer tirar seu braço dos ombros de Hermione.

Começaram a andar em direção ao que parecia ser a rua principal do povoado. Foi então que escutaram um tropel de passos às suas costas. Os garotos ficaram assustados e passaram a andar mais depressa. Como os passos também aceleraram, começaram a correr em direção à luz.

Chegaram a um prédio muito velho e perceberam que a luz era proveniente de uma porta entreaberta. Sem hesitar, escancararam a porta e entraram no lugar, fechando-a rapidamente.

Perceberam que estavam em um bar. Por sinal, o bar mais esquisito que Harry já vira em sua vida. Não que o garoto tivesse visitado muitos bares. Na verdade, nunca tinha ido a nenhum. Mas aquele lugar era muito sinistro e o garoto ficou imaginando se fizera bem em levar seus amigos até ali.

O lugar tinha uma decoração horrorosa. Logo na entrada, ao lado da porta, havia um caldeirão, no qual estava sendo cozida alguma coisa muito mal-cheirosa. Do lado oposto, existia um balcão, caindo aos pedaços, com vários bancos que só podiam se sustentar mesmo através de magia, já que não havia qualquer suporte que os prendesse ao chão.

Atrás do balcão, uma série de garrafas, vidros e potes se equilibravam precariamente em prateleiras de madeira, que ameaçavam desabar na primeira lufada de vento que invadisse o local.

Harry observou uma série de fotos antigas penduradas nas paredes. Estavam desbotadas e sujas, mas ainda dava para visualizar bruxos e bruxas, em roupas antiquadas, alguns deles fazendo caretas horrorosas e parecendo meio embriagados, outros, muito sorridentes e satisfeitos.

Por todos os cantos do bar, teias de aranha podiam ser encontradas e um sapo, grande e gordo, tentava capturar os insetos, que lhe serviriam, provavelmente, de jantar. Também se vislumbrava, do lado esquerdo do recinto, uma espécie de piano, em estado deplorável, que tocava sozinho uma música melancólica e desafinada.

Os três amigos ficaram ali parados, no meio do salão, analisando aquele cenário caótico, sem saber se corriam para fora, para enfrentar os passos assustadores ou se permaneciam onde estavam, esperando, quem sabe, encontrar coisa pior.

De repente, ouviram barulho de pratos caindo e, subitamente, um elfo muito velho e enrugado saltou em cima do balcão. Era visível que estava descontente em receber clientes àquela hora e mal deu atenção aos garotos.

- Não servimos bebidas para bruxos menores de idade. – disse a criaturinha numa voz fina, muito parecida com o barulho desafinado que saia do velho piano.

- Humm. Boa Noite – disse Hermione, que tinha muita simpatia por elfos domésticos, tentando ser amável. – Na verdade não estamos querendo beber, obrigada.

- Então o que querem? Vocês não sabem que tem Comensais da Morte perambulando por aí, querendo capturar pessoas, especialmente crianças. – o elfo falava de modo entediado, enquanto passava um pano por sobre o velho balcão. – Fenrir Lobo Greyback adoraria estraçalhar as gargantas de três jovens tão saudáveis como vocês.

- Fenrir Lobo Greyback está aqui? – Rony perguntou, parecendo apavorado com a possibilidade de encontrar o lobisomem mais sanguinário dos últimos tempos.

- Acho que não. Mas, se os comensais capturarem vocês, certamente os entregará a ele. Dizem as más línguas que Você-Sabe-Quem recrutou Lobo Greyback para o seu exército e este somente aceitou com a condição de que pudesse ficar com todas as crianças, bruxas ou trouxas, capturadas. – a criaturinha pulou para trás do balcão, a fim de limpar a bagunça ocasionada pela quebra dos pratos.

- Que coisa horrível! – Hermione levou a mão à boca, horrorizada.

- Desculpe, mas o senhor pode nos dizer se estamos mesmo em Godric´s Hollow? – Harry debruçou-se sobre o balcão tentando visualizar o elfo por detrás deste.

- Sim. Aqui é o povoado de Godric´s Hollow. – respondeu, recolhendo os cacos de vidro no chão.

- E poderia nos dizer onde encontramos um hotel ou uma pousada para passar a noite? – foi a vez de Rony tentar chamar a atenção do elfo.

- Agora? Em lugar nenhum. Em Godric´s Hollow só existe um hotel, mas ninguém os atenderá neste horário, devem estar dormindo e, mesmo que não estejam, não vão abrir a porta para vocês. As pessoas andam muito assustadas. Aliás, é melhor irem embora, estou fechando o bar. – o elfo parecia impaciente.

- NÃO! – gritou Rony. – Você não pode nos botar para fora, estávamos sendo seguidos. – o garoto estava aflito.

- Ninguém manda estarem na rua à uma hora dessas. Onde estão seus pais? Como deixam crianças andarem por aí, sozinhas. – o elfo continuava limpando o chão.

- Já somos maiores de idade! – gritou Harry, que já estava ficando irritado com o fato de todos acharem que eles ainda eram crianças.

- Desculpe-me meu jovem. – disse o elfo, finalmente prestando atenção ao garoto – Não quis ofendê-lo. – a criaturinha encarou Harry fixamente por alguns segundo e prosseguiu – Tem razão. Não posso deixá-los na rua. – parou mais uma vez, como se estivesse pensando numa solução para o problema. – Venham comigo. Vou arrumar-lhes um lugar para dormir esta noite.

- Harry, você acha que podemos confiar nele? – Hermione perguntou ao amigo, enquanto seguiam o elfo doméstico através de um corredor muito escuro e cheirando a mofo, que terminou no início de uma escada minúscula.

- Acho que não temos muita escolha Mione, afinal, ou ficamos por aqui ou enfrentamos o que quer que estivesse atrás de nós, lá fora – Harry parecia já ter feito sua escolha.

Subiram a escada com dificuldade e, para sua surpresa, encontraram outro corredor, só que desta vez muito claro. O elfo abriu a primeira porta à direita e os garotos entraram em quarto muito limpo e arrumado, com uma enorme cama de casal, poltronas muito brancas e um guarda-roupa de madeira.

- Aqui é o quarto de hóspedes. Na verdade, não tenho recebido visitas a um bom tempo. – e o elfo encarou Harry, mais uma vez. – De qualquer maneira, vocês podem se ajeitar por aqui esta noite. No guarda roupa tem cobertores e travesseiros, fiquem à vontade. Eu durmo no quarto ao lado e tenho sono leve. Qualquer problema, é só me chamar. A propósito, meu nome é Vincent.

- Muito prazer Vincent. Eu sou Hermione, aquele ali é o Rony e este é, humm, Neville. – a menina estendeu a mão para o elfo, enquanto Rony olhava para a garota, como se ela tivesse surtado.

- Muito prazer Hermione, Rony e Neville. – o elfo apertou a mão dos três amigos e pareceu lançar um olhar divertido a Harry.

- Obrigado Vincent. – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tem de que. Agora deitem-se pois está muito tarde. Preciso trancar tudo lá em baixo. Boa noite – e fechou a porta, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Bom, acho que teremos que dividir a cama de casal. – disse Harry, não percebendo que os amigos ficaram escarlates, subitamente.

- Como assim Harry? – perguntou Hermione, muito embaraçada.

- Simples. Caso você não tenha reparado Mione, só tem uma cama. Vamos ter que dormir nela. Não se preocupe, eu fico no meio de vocês, assim vocês não poderão se espancar durante a noite. – Harry parecia estar se divertindo com o constrangimento de seus amigos.

- Para com isso Harry! Bom, se não tem outro jeito... Vamos nos ajeitar e dormir. Estou morrendo de sono e amanhã teremos um dia cheio. – Rony já parecia conformado com a situação.

- Tá certo. Mas acho melhor nos precavermos. Que tal se encostássemos o guarda-roupa na porta. Assim impedimos a entrada de desconhecidos. – sugeriu Hermione.

Os meninos acataram a idéia e encostaram o guarda-roupa na porta. Além disso, a menina fez um feitiço de imperturbabilidade e um feitiço silenciador, de forma a impedir que os perturbassem ou escutassem o que diziam.

- Por que você disse que meu nome era Neville, Mione? – perguntou Harry, intrigado.

- Óbvio Harry. Você acha prudente sair por aí dizendo que Harry Potter voltou para Godric´s Hollow?– disse a menina. – Eu não daria um dia para que os seguidores de Voldemort, senão ele próprio, viesse para cá assim que soubesse que você está aqui.

- É, você tem razão. Não precisamos começar a ser caçados no mesmo instante que saímos em busca das... quer dizer, em nossa tarefa. – Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Os três garotos deitaram na cama, procurando se ajeitar da melhor maneira possível. Por fim, decidiram que era melhor Hermione ficar no meio, pois era menor. Em dez minutos, por causa do cansaço e da tensão daquele dia, estavam dormindo profundamente.

Harry acordou no outro dia com uma terrível dor nas costas. Percebeu que estava todo torto e quase caindo da cama. Ao levantar-se, para sua surpresa, viu que Rony dormia profundamente, esparramado na cama, e Hermione estava encolhida, praticamente amassada entre os braços do amigo.

- _Espera só até eles acordarem e notarem como estão dormindo. Vão brigar até o fim do dia por causa disso._ – pensou Harry olhando para os amigos.

Harry correu seus olhos pelo aposento procurando analisar melhor o lugar onde estava. Realmente era um quarto muito bonito, bem conservado. O menino lembrou-se do elfo que lhes dera abrigo e alguma coisa no jeito que a criaturinha encarou-o na noite anterior incomodou-o profundamente.

Não sabia se confiava em seu anfitrião. O bar não aparentava ser um lugar muito saudável e isso o intrigava. Ficou pensado no contraste entre os dois ambientes, de um lado o bar, caindo aos pedaços e do outro o quarto, tão arrumado e limpo. Imaginava, também, qual dos dois cômodos refletia a real personalidade do elfo.

Curioso por saber mais, Harry empurrou o guarda-roupa de forma a liberar a porta e saiu do aposento. O corredor parecia muito mais branco do que na noite anterior. O menino caminhou em direção à minúscula escada e desceu-a cuidadosamente.

De volta ao corredor mal iluminado, Harry seguiu em frente até voltar ao salão velho e mal conservado, chamado de bar pelo elfo.

Durante o dia, o lugar não parecia tão assustador quanto na noite passada. De fato, nem parecia tão mal cuidado (talvez por que não se viam as teias de aranha de forma tão nítida) e o garoto reparou que havia uma mesa preparada com bolos, pães, geléias e sucos.

Olhou ao redor, tentando achar o elfo, mas não havia ninguém no recinto. Como estava morrendo de fome, sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer. Achou tudo delicioso.

- Pelo visto você já achou o café da manhã. – o elfo apareceu subitamente fazendo Harry engasgar com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Sim, quer dizer, me desculpe, nem sabia se podia comer, mas como estava morrendo de fome... – o menino justificou, depois de se livrar do pedaço de comida que ficou grudado na garganta.

- Não se preocupe. Eu montei a mesa para vocês mesmo. Não tenho outros hóspedes. Na verdade, moro sozinho há muito tempo, desde que... – e parou subitamente.

Harry notou um tom de tristeza na vozinha fina do elfo, mas achou melhor não se intrometer e continuou comendo vorazmente.

- Muito obrigado pelo café da manhã, não precisava se incomodar, não queríamos dar trabalho. Na verdade, vou acordar meus amigos para que possamos ir embora e deixá-lo em paz – Harry fez menção de levantar-se da mesa.

- Oh não. Por favor, não se apresse. Na verdade, é muito bom ter alguém com quem dividir a casa. Fazia tanto tempo. Vocês podem ficar o tempo que quiserem. – e o menino ficou intrigado, mais uma vez, com a insistência com que o elfo o encarava.

- Bom, não temos a intenção de ficar aqui muito tempo. Estamos de passagem.

- E o que os trás a essa parte do país Neville. – Harry o encarou e quase desmentiu que aquele era seu nome. Mas, antes de fazer tal bobagem, lembrou-se do Hermione dissera na noite passada.

- Estamos passeando. – mentiu o menino.

De repente, ouviram uma gritaria vinda do andar de cima e Harry deduziu que Rony e Mione haviam acordado. Saiu correndo, com o elfo atrás.

- Mas era só o que me faltava, ter que agüentar seus chiliques só por causa de uma bobagem. Qual o seu problema Mione? – Rony estava escarlate até o último fio de cabelo.

- Bobagem? Você me chutou o tempo todo Rony. Você é muito folgado e espaçoso! – a menina tinha o dedo praticamente enfiado na cara do garoto.

- Eu não tenho culpa se só tem uma cama no quarto. Mas não se preocupe, hoje vamos encontrar um hotel e você não terá que suportar a minha presença por tanto tempo. – o garoto parecia muito magoado.

- Ah Rony, também não é assim, né? – Hermione pareceu ficar chateada com o que Rony disse. – Você sempre distorce tudo o que falo. É claro que eu suporto a sua presença, caso o contrário não seria sua amiga por tanto tempo. – falou com a voz baixa.

- Pois não parece! Aposto que você passava o tempo todo com o Vitinho, andando com ele de um lado para o outro e nunca reclamou. – Rony falou, desdenhosamente.

- Ah não. Você não vai começar com essa história de novo, vai? Ninguém merece. – a menina saiu do quarto, quase atropelando Harry e Vincent.

Rony encarava os dois "telespectadores", muito envergonhado. – Desculpe Vicent. Não queria armar um escândalo na sua casa. Acho melhor irmos embora Harry.

- Não se preocupe garoto. E não precisa ir embora por causa disso. Acho melhor você ir atrás da sua "amiga" e tomar café junto com ela. Tem uma mesa preparada lá no salão. – dizendo isso, saiu do quarto, sendo seguido pelos dois garotos.

Harry voltou ao salão, acompanhado de Rony e sentou-se à mesa para continuar a comer. Hermione estava parada em frente às fotos penduradas na parede e não reparou na chegada dos amigos.

- Mione. Venha comer alguma coisa. – disse Rony, de forma muito sutil.

- O quê? – a menina virou-se assustada. – Ah, não vi que vocês tinham descido. – e sentou-se à mesa com os amigos, parecendo muito intrigada.

O elfo os observava, sentado no balcão e tinha uma expressão muito divertida. Parecia encantado por ter aquelas pessoas em sua casa e várias vezes encarou Harry fixamente, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de onde conhecia o menino.

Harry se sentia incomodado com aquilo. Ficou imaginando se o elfo sabia quem ele era, afinal, sua foto já saira tantas vezes do Profeta Diário, que não estranharia se o reconhecessem rapidamente.

Tentando quebrar o clima constrangedor, perguntou: - Por favor Vincent, onde fica o cemitério de Godric´s Hollow?

- O cemitério? Fica no fim da rua principal. Não é longe daqui. Por que quer saber?

- Gostaria de dar um pulo lá. – e notando a curiosidade nos olhos do elfo, resolveu disfarçar. – Temos que fazer um trabalho para a escola...

- Certo. – o elfo não pareceu acreditar na explicação do garoto.

- Bom, é muito fácil de encontrar. Mas, se quiserem, eu os levo até lá.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Nós conseguimos achar o caminho. – disse Harry, abruptamente.

- Você é quem sabe. – o elfo deu de ombros.

- Vincent. Por que você mora aqui sozinho? – quis saber Hermione, tentando disfarçar a grosseria do amigo. – Quer dizer, elfos domésticos normalmente moram com seus donos.

- Meus donos se foram há muito tempo. Desde então vivo aqui e toco esse bar. – olhou ao redor, como se para confirmar que o bar era ali.

- Mas você consegue sobreviver com o bar? – foi a vez de Rony perguntar.

- Na verdade não tenho problemas para sobreviver por aqui. Muita gente vem visitar o túmulo dos Potter – Harry deu um pulo na cadeira mas o elfo pareceu não perceber sua agitação e prosseguiu – então sempre tem gente parando por aqui para um drinque ou para comer. O lugar não é muito arrumado e bonito, mas as pessoas vêm pois, para falar a verdade, é o único bar aqui no povoado.

- O único bar? Mas é um povoado tão grande! Como pode ter só um bar? – Rony quis saber.

- O povoado não é tão grande assim. Já foi. Mas vem diminuindo ano a ano. Desde os primeiros rumores sobre a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem as pessoas estão indo embora. Parecem ter medo de que ele apareça aqui novamente. – Vincent balançou a cabeça, pesaroso.

- E como você adquiriu o bar? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu não adquiri, eu herdei. Meus primeiros donos me deixaram em testamento. Eram bruxos muito bons. Após a morte deles, fui trabalhar para o seu filho e fiquei com eles até que se foram. – o elfo baixou a cabeça, pesarosamente.

- Mas o que aconteceu com eles? – Rony quis saber.

- Bom, pelo que vejo vocês já terminaram de tomar o café da manhã. – Vincent mudou completamente o rumo da conversa. – Tenho que limpar o salão pois daqui a pouco as pessoas podem começar a chegar.

Percebendo que o elfo não queria falar sobre os antigos donos, os três garotos se levantaram e voltaram para o quarto, para arrumar as coisas e prosseguir seu caminho.

Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram a rua principal e avistaram, ao final dela, o cemitério de Godric´s Hollow. O coração de Harry batia de forma descompassada. Ia, enfim, reencontrar seus pais. Saber que eles estavam ali e que não poderia abraça-los, nem olhar para seus rostos, era muito doloroso.

Os amigos perceberam o estado de nervosismo de Harry e, apesar de ainda estarem chateados um com o outro, pela discussão que tiveram, não disseram uma palavra e o seguiram, com as cabeças baixas.

O dia estava ensolarado e, ao caminharem pela rua principal do povoado, repararam que, apesar de ser perto do meio-dia, a maioria dos prédios e casas permaneciam fechados. Na verdade, parecia uma cidade fantasma.

Os garotos olhavam ao redor e constataram que a cidade era realmente simpática. As casas, apesar da arquitetura antiga, eram bonitas e coloridas, e ainda estavam bem conservadas.

- Devia ser um lugar muito agradável para viver. É uma pena que esteja tão abandonado. – disse Hermione, admirando um prédio azul, de quatro andares, com as janelas pintadas de branco.

- Também acho. Por isso meus pais devem ter escolhido esse lugar para viver. Depois que eu cumprir minha missão, se eu conseguir sobreviver, pretendo vir morar aqui. – o menino tinha os olhos fixos no portão do cemitério, do qual se aproximavam rapidamente.

- Não fale assim Harry. Nós vamos sobreviver. Vai dar tudo certo. Só temos que ser cuidadosos. – Rony falou com confiança.

Chegaram ao portão do cemitério.

Harry ficou ali parado, imóvel. Parecia não ter coragem para entrar. Percebendo a hesitação do amigo, Rony abriu o portão e puxou Harry para dentro, dizendo:

- Vamos Harry. Você chegou até aqui, apesar de tudo. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você sabe que tem que fazer isso, não sabe? – Rony falava com uma voz muito tranqüila, tentando incentivar o menino a se mexer.

Harry notou que Hermione o observava com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquilo cortou seu coração. Não achava justo que seus amigos também sofressem_. Eles não têm que passar por isso_, pensou o garoto. Então, começou a se mover em direção aos túmulos.

Começou a procurar a lápide com o nome de seus pais. O cemitério era pequeno, mas muito bonito, e os túmulos eram muito próximos uns dos outros.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos para procurar. – disse Rony.

- Tá certo. – disseram ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione, cada um andando em uma direção.

Harry seguiu à direita quando chegou ao fim da alameda principal. De repente notou um mausoléu muito imponente, que se sobressaia aos demais. O garoto caminhou em direção ao monumento e percebeu que tinha encontrado o que procurava.

Parou em frente ao portão do mausoléu, que tinha as letras L e T delicadamente entrelaçadas. Empurrou-o para dentro, notando dois túmulos, um de cada lado.

Naquele momento, Harry percebeu a foto de sua mãe no túmulo à direita. Inexplicavelmente, era a mesma imagem desenhada no medalhão que tia Petúnia lhe entregara. Olhou para o túmulo à esquerda e viu a foto de seu pai, que lhe sorria.

Todas as forças do menino pareceram lhe fugir. De repente, ajoelhou-se no meio dos dois túmulos e começou a soluçar. Nunca sentira tanta tristeza em sua vida. Estar ali, no meio de seus pais, sem poder abraçá-los, nem conversar com eles, parecia mais do que o menino poderia suportar. Queria ter morrido com eles. Não era certo ter que continuar vivendo sozinho, sem ninguém para olhar por ele. Tudo bem, ele tinha amigos, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa. Ninguém nunca poderia substituir seus pais. E ele nem tivera a chance de conhecê-los.

A única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era: _maldito Voldemort_._ Tenho que matá-lo, tenho que acabar logo com isso._

Esses pensamentos atravessavam a mente do garoto repetidamente e, de repente, o garoto escutou um barulho às suas costas. Rony e Hermione estavam ali parados, observando a cena. A amiga tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas e mesmo Rony parecia ter os olhos marejados.

A menina, então, entrou no mausoléu, ajoelhou-se à frente do garoto e o abraçou. Rony seguiu a amiga e fez o mesmo. Os três ficaram ali abraçados, chorando por um bom tempo.

Harry desvencilhou-se dos braços dos amigos e, mais uma vez, parou para observar as fotos de seus pais nas lápides. Apesar de já ter visto fotos deles antes, aqueles eram diferentes. Sua mãe realmente era muito bonita e os olhos eram impressionantes. O pai tinha um sorriso maroto e um olhar divertido. Devia ser um sujeito muito legal.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Mione disse: - Ela era muito bonita Harry. E ele devia ser um grande sujeito.

- Eles realmente eram pessoas excepcionais – disse uma voz atrás dos garotos, que se viraram rapidamente, assustados, colocando-se imediatamente de pé.

Ali parado estava o elfo doméstico, Vincent, que mais uma vez olhava insistentemente para Harry. – Seu nome não é Neville, não é mesmo? Você é, na verdade, Harry Potter não é? – perguntou o elfo, muito emocionado.

- O que o faz pensar que ele é Harry Potter? – perguntou Rony de forma muito descortês.

- Ele é a cara do pai. Mas tem os lindos olhos da Sra. Potter. – respondeu o elfo.

- Você conheceu meus pais? – falou Harry sem pensar no que dizia.

- Meu senhor! Eu sabia. Sabia que um dia o veria novamente. – e saiu correndo em direção ao garoto, abraçando suas pernas e chorando histericamente.


	6. Notícias do Passado

**Capítulo 6 – Notícias do Passado**

Os garotos voltaram ao bar de Vincent, que permanecia fechado, uma vez que o velho elfo estava agitado demais para atender clientes, se estes resolvessem aparecer.

No começo, Harry não entendia por que o elfo o chamava de senhor de modo tão entusiasmado. Mas, depois que os soluços cessaram, o menino entendeu que Vincent trabalhava para seus pais, quando eles foram assassinados por Voldemort.

- Quer dizer que você trabalhava em minha casa? Para os meus pais? – essa informação deixou Harry confuso. Nunca chegou ao seu conhecimento a informação de que seus pais tiveram um elfo doméstico. Mas, ao meditar sobre o assunto, percebeu que esse fato não era tão estranho assim, uma vez que nunca tivera muito acesso aos detalhes da vida deles.

Na verdade, Harry sempre teve a impressão de que as pessoas que conheceram Lílian e Tiago Potter, como Sirius, Lupin e até mesmo Dumbledore, não gostavam de falar muito sobre suas vidas, achando que assim pudessem evitar que o garoto sofresse ainda mais com a ausência dos pais.

- Sim. – respondeu o elfo, tirando Harry de seus devaneios. – Mas eu trabalhei primeiro para seus avós. Somente depois do retorno de seu pai de Hogwarts é que passei a trabalhar para ele. Logo o Sr. Tiago casou-se com a linda Sra. Lílian. Era um prazer trabalhar para eles. Sua mãe era extremamente bondosa e generosa. Nunca encontrei outra senhora como ela. – Vincent falava de forma muito emocionada.

- E onde você estava quando ela morreu? Quando Voldemort a atacou? – perguntou Harry, um tanto quanto desconfiado.

- Eu tinha ido atrás de seu pai. Soubemos que ele tinha sido atacado. – o elfo começou a chorar novamente. – Pensei que poderia ajudá-lo. Cheguei tarde demais, ele já estava morto quando o encontrei.

- Eu lamento senhor Harry. Se eu não tivesse ido atrás de seu pai poderia ter ajudado sua mãe. – prosseguiu a criaturinha.

- Calma, não precisa ficar assim. – dizia Harry enquanto dava palmadinhas amistosas no ombro do elfo. – Você não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Quando Voldemort decide matar alguém, não há como detê-lo. Ninguém consegue sobreviver.

- Mas você sobreviveu Harry. – disse Hermione, suavemente.

- É, mas não tenho muita certeza se isso é um milagre ou uma maldição. – o menino falou com a voz muito baixa.

- E como era a vida de meus pais aqui? Quero dizer, como eles viviam antes de serem atacados? – Harry perguntou, ansioso por conhecer mais detalhes da vida de seus pais.

- Eles eram muito felizes, senhor. Não poderia existir casal mais apaixonado. Eles se amavam muito e também amavam muito o senhor. Sua mãe era uma moça muito popular e tinha muitos admiradores, mas nunca sequer cogitou olhar para outro homem. O senhor Sirius, o senhor Remo e o senhor Pedro viviam na casa dos Potter. O senhor Sirius o coloca na frente da moto e o levava para passear pelo povoado. A senhora Lílian ficava maluca de preocupação, afinal o senhor era apenar um bebê, ainda não tinha um ano. Mas o senhor Tiago dizia a ela para não se preocupar, ele era seu padrinho e não iria lhe fazer mal. Pobre senhor Tiago, não sabia que abrigava um traidor em sua casa.

- Sirius não era um traidor Vincent. Era um homem muito bom e amava muito meus pais. Não foi ele quem os traiu. Foi Pedro Petigrew, o fiel do segredo, quem contou a Voldemort onde meus pais estavam. – Harry estava indignado.

- Tem certeza senhor? Quer dizer, todos os jornais disseram que o Senhor Black era seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem. – o elfo parecia intrigado.

- Os jornais não sabem da metade do que de fato aconteceu, Vincent. Eu conheci Sirius, ele era muito amigo do meu pai e jamais o trairia. – Harry falou com convicção.

- Bom, se o senhor diz. O senhor Pedro, tão tímido, tão acanhado, sempre se escondendo e sendo protegido pelo senhor Tiago e pelo senhor Sirius, um traidor! É muito triste. – o elfo balançou a cabeça pesarosamente.

- Além de Sirius, Lupin e Pedro, outras pessoas também visitam os Potter, Vincent? – perguntou Hermione, olhando de relance para as fotos penduradas na parede.

- Ah sim. Eles eram muito queridos. Vários professores de Hogwarts vinham visitá-los: Alvo Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Horacio Slughorn. Todos eles estavam sempre na casa dos Potter. – disse o elfo.

- Só eles? Quer dizer, não tinha nenhum outro aluno de Hogwarts que os visitava, que vinha sempre a Godric´s Hollow ver os Potter? – insistiu Hermione.

- Por que você quer saber isso Mione? – Rony a olhava, desconfiado.

- É verdade. – continuou o elfo não dando chance para Hermione responder a pergunta de Rony. – Tinha pelo menos um aluno de Hogwarts que vinha com freqüência ao povoado para ver a Sra. Lílian. Ele era completamente apaixonado pela senhora. Ela nunca correspondeu aos sentimentos dele, é claro, mas sempre o recebia, pois ela tinha um coração enorme e não queria magoá-lo. O senhor Tiago não gostava nada disso, mas aceitava a vinda dele até sua casa pois confiava inteiramente na esposa.

- Quem era esse aluno? – Harry estava com olhos muito arregalados.

- Ah claro, vocês devem conhecê-lo, afinal, ele é professor em Hogwarts. Era Severo Snape. – respondeu o elfo.

- Eu sabia! – gritou Hermione, triunfante, dando um pulo da cadeira na qual estava sentada.

- Sabia o quê? – Harry virou-se para a amiga, muito surpreso.

- Que eu conhecia aquele rapaz na foto. – a menina apontava para a parede na qual estavam penduradas inúmeras fotografias antigas.

Os garotos correram até a parede para olhar o retrato indicado por Hermione. Ficaram espantados com sua fisionomia. Não parecia nadinha com o Severo Snape que eles conheciam, sempre mal-humorado e rancoroso. A pessoa na foto tinha um olhar divertido e sorria com prazer, coisa que os garotos nunca tinham presenciado. Os cabelos sebosos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e o bruxo realmente parecia feliz.

- Nem parece ele, né? Está até bonito nesta foto. – disse Hermione, que teve, imediatamente, dois pares de olhos muito contrariados a encarando.

- Para com isso Mione. Era só o que faltava você começar a achar o maldito do Snape bonito – a voz de Rony demonstrava completo desprezo pelo ex-professor.

- Eu sei. Só quero dizer que ele está muito diferente nesta foto. Parece feliz e muito satisfeito. – insistiu a garota. – O que ele estava comemorando?

- Engraçado. Neste dia todos estavam muito felizes. A senhora Lílian tinha acabado de descobrir que estava grávida. O senhor Severo estava na casa quando a senhora contou a todos e ficou muito feliz em poder compartilhar com ela esse momento.

- O QUE? ELE ESTAVA NA CASA DOS MEUS PAIS QUANDO ESTES DESCOBRIRAM QUE MINHA MÃE ESTAVA GRÁVIDA? ESSE MALDITO ERA APAIXONADO POR ELA? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO! FOI ESSE CANALHA QUEM ENTREGOU A PROFECIA A VOLDEMORT. ELE FOI O RESPONSÁVEL POR COLOCAR VOLDEMORT Á CAÇA DOS MEUS PAIS! COMO ELE PODERIA SER APAIXONADO POR MINHA MÃE E FAZER UMA COISA DESTA? – Harry berrava, colocando-se de pé. Estava muito nervoso.

- Calma Harry. – Rony fez menção em se levantar, também.

- Que profecia? – quis saber o elfo.

Os garotos se entreolharam, sabendo que Harry tinha falado demais. Ninguém sabia da profecia completa, a não ser Harry, Rony, Hermione e Dumbledore. Mas este último já não poderia falar a respeito, pois estava morto. E eles não podiam arriscar-se a contar para outras pessoas. Não queriam que aquele informação chegasse aos ouvidos de Voldemort.

- Mas, Vincent, se ele gostava da mãe de Harry, como pôde entregá-la para Voldemort? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito!. Ele gostava muito da sua mãe, meu senhor. Fazia de tudo por ela. Tudo o que ela pedisse. Nesse dia, da comemoração na foto, ele bebeu até passar da conta e ficou aqui chorando e falando nela. Dizendo que ela era uma flor, a pessoa mais bondosa que tinha conhecido, que foi amiga dele quando ninguém mais queria. Que o tratava com respeito. Fiquei com tanta pena do rapaz. Tão apaixonado e não correspondido! Por isso não posso crer que ele tenha entregado a sua mãe a Voldemort. – Vincent parecia indignado com essa possibilidade.

- MAS FOI O QUE ELE FEZ, ESSE MALDITO! E AINDA MATOU DUMBLEDORE. – Harry mais uma vez estava alterado.

Vincent levou as mãos à boca numa atitude que demonstrava seu total horror diante daquela notícia tão chocante.

- Então, não cite mais o nome desse canalha na minha presença. Há de chegar o dia em que eu cruzarei o caminho de Severo Snape novamente. E nesse dia, ele vai pagar por todo o mal que já fez.

Já era quase meia-noite quando os três amigos voltaram para o quarto. Ficaram até àquela hora conversando com Vincent, que contava a Harry detalhes da vida dos pais do garoto que até então este não conhecia.

Aquela conversa com o elfo, que tinha convivido com seus pais tão intimamente, encheu o coração de Harry de paz. Ele nunca conversara tanto a respeito de seus pais nem nunca lhe falaram tanto a respeito de como eles eram, do que gostavam, como eram vistos pelos vizinhos.

O menino ficara muito emocionado em saber como foi o casamento de seus pais, como sua mãe estava linda nessa ocasião, em saber que nascera na casa dos pais, com a ajuda de uma bruxa-parteira e que o pai distribuíra hidromel em todo povoado para comemorar seu nascimento, que a festa de seu primeiro aniversário ocorreu no bar, que na época era bem mais agradável que agora, que seu padrinho, Sirius Black, tinha bebido tanto, mas tanto, que se transformou em cachorro e somente conseguiu voltar à forma humana depois de 5 horas, quando o porre passou.

Todas essas informações fizeram com que Harry sentisse seu coração mais leve. Pelo menos teve a certeza de que seus pais foram muito felizes por algum tempo.

A única coisa que o incomodava era a história de Snape ter sido apaixonado pela sua mãe e freqüentar a casa dos Potter. Teria sido melhor não saber. Aquilo fazia com que a raiva que sentia do ex-professor aumentasse, pois sua traição tinha sido muito pior.

Se amava sua mãe, como podia tê-la entregado a Voldemort? Harry simplesmente não acreditava naquilo, não podia ser verdade.

- Harry, venha dormir. – a voz de Hermione tirou-o do transe em que se encontrava. – Foi um dia muito agitado para você. Precisa descansar.

E a menina puxou-o para a cama, ajeitando seu travesseiro e cobrindo-o com um cobertor. O garoto ficou agradecido por aquele gesto de carinho de Hermione. Naquele momento, achou que, se tivesse tido uma irmã, adoraria que ela fosse como Mione. Na verdade, era esse o sentimento que tinha por ela, considerava-a como uma irmã. Nesse momento, fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito até então, pegou a mão da menina e a beijou – Obrigado Mione.

A menina, de forma muito terna, ajoelhou-se do lado da cama, beijou-lhe a testa e fez um carinho em seus cabelos. – De nada. Estou aqui para o que precisar.

Harry reparou que Rony observava aquela cena com olhos muito arregalados. Estava branco e parecia intrigado.

- Que foi Rony?. – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Nada. – respondeu, rispidamente. Era óbvio que não tinha gostado nada das demonstrações explícitas de carinho entre os dois amigos.

- Certo. Então boa noite. – o menino fechou os olhos e virou-se de lado.

Entretanto, não conseguiu dormir imediatamente e, depois de um tempo, escutou os sussurros dos amigos.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? Foram tantas emoções, ele descobriu tantas coisas sobre os pais. Será que isso não vai afetá-lo demais? – perguntou Hermione, muito preocupada.

- Não acho. Harry já passou por muitas coisas nestes últimos anos e sempre superou. Não precisa ficar tão preocupada. Ele é muito forte. Vai saber superar isso também. Todos nós vamos. – Rony tinha a voz baixa, mas firme e, de alguma forma, parecia diferente. - Venha deitar Mione. Você também precisa descansar.

- O que é que deu em você Rony? Está doente? Com febre? – Hermione parecia surpresa com a atitude cortês, mas decidida, do garoto.

- Claro que não estou doente. Apenas quero que você descanse. Eu também preciso dormir.

- Ok. – a menina pulou para o meio da enorme cama, ajeitando-se sob o cobertor.

- Boa noite Mione, tenha bons sonhos. – Rony disse com a voz muito suave e um pouco triste.

- Boa noite Rony, durma com os anjos. – a menina respondeu muito delicadamente.

Logo em seguida Harry percebeu que a luz era apagada e pegou no sono, imediatamente.


	7. Partidas

**Capítulo 7 – Partidas**

Os três amigos acordaram cedo no dia seguinte. Estavam muito mais relaxados e preparavam-se para partir, logo após o almoço, com destino a Gringotes, para que Harry retirasse algum dinheiro do cofre que possuía no Banco Bruxo.

Harry quase lamentava ter que ir embora. Gostaria de ficar ali conversando com Vincent sobre seus pais, de conhecer o local onde ficava sua casa, de onde fora resgatado, em meio a escombros por Hagrid, há 16 anos atrás.

Mas tudo isso ficaria para outra oportunidade. Os garotos queriam sair à caça das horcruxes o mais rapidamente possível. O paradeiro de Voldemort era desconhecido e, surpreendentemente, não havia mais notícias dele nos jornais bruxos, o que, por si só, já era bastante preocupante. A falta de notícias poderia significar que o Bruxo das Trevas preparava alguma maldade muito grande.

De qualquer forma, o fato dele não ter aparecido recentemente não queria dizer que eles podiam se dar ao luxo de ficar sentados, esperando o próximo ataque.

Tomaram café, preparado por Vincent, que conversava alegremente com os garotos. Não haviam contado ao elfo que estavam de partida pois tinham certeza de que isso o deixaria extremamente triste. O elfo estava exultante com a volta de um dos membros da família Potter à Godric´s Hollow, e fazia planos para arrumar a casa e o bar, imaginando que Harry viria morar com ele.

Assim, Harry achou melhor não dizer que iria embora para, talvez, não voltar mais. Tinha que partir sem que Vincent percebesse, assim, combinou com Rony e Hermione que, logo após o almoço, sairiam sob o pretexto de darem uma volta na cidade e aparatariam no Beco Diagonal.

Após o café, decidiram explorar melhor a casa e o bar, tentando fazer com que o tempo passasse mais depressa. Harry parou em frente à parede com as fotografias, desviando propositalmente a visão da foto de Snape e seus cabelos compridos. Tentou identificar quem seriam os outros bruxos.

- Aquele ali era seu avô, pai do senhor Tiago. – Vincent aproximou-se sorrateiramente e apontou o quadro de um bruxo moreno, de óculos e cabelos compridos, que Harry achou muito parecido consigo. O velho bruxo usava veste púrpura com estrelas amarelas bordadas, muito espalhafatosa, e parecia ser muito simpático e bondoso.

- Sério? Ele parecia ser muito legal. – perguntou o menino olhando com carinho para a foto.

- Era a bondade em pessoa. Não sabia o que fazer para agradar seu pai e os amigos dele. Era muito rico, mas nunca foi esnobe. Tinha o bar por hobby, para receber os amigos, pois não precisava de dinheiro. E essa aqui era a sua avó. – apontou a foto de uma bruxa muito bonita, de meia idade, com cabelos escuros e cacheados.

Tinha qualquer coisa no olhar que lembrava muito seu pai, mas, ao contrário deste, parecia ser uma pessoa muito séria.

- Ela tem cara de brava! – disse Harry, descontraído, observando o rosto fechado de velha bruxa.

- Ela era realmente uma pessoa muito séria. Acho que por causa da profissão. Era medibruxa e se dedicava de corpo e alma ao estudo dos feitiços de cura. Não era de muitos sorrisos, mas era muito generosa e seu principal objetivo na vida era ajudar as pessoas.

- E o meu avô, o que fazia? – quis saber o menino.

- Ele trabalhava no Banco Gringotes, era o responsável pelo setor de empréstimos – respondeu o elfo. – Era muito querido pelos companheiros e pela comunidade bruxa. Estava sempre de bom humor.

Harry olhou com carinho para a foto de seus avós. Gostaria muito de tê-los conhecido.

- Como foi que eles morreram?

- Morreram quando seu pai estava em Hogwarts, no sétimo ano. Estavam viajando pela Romênia, a passeio, e sofreram um terrível acidente. Foi muito triste. Seu pai ficou arrasado. – o elfo balançou a cabeça de forma pesarosa.

O menino continuou olhando para seus avós e pensando que a desgraça realmente acompanhava a sua família. Todos tinham morrido de forma trágica. O único sobrevivente era ele, e não sabia por quanto tempo.

- Vincent. – chamou Hermione. – O que são esses objetos dentro desse armário? – a menina apontou para um armário repleto de bugigangas de metal, plástico e tecido.

- Ah, isso! – riu o elfo. – O avô do senhor Harry viajava muito, por conta do trabalho, e sempre trazia uma lembrança dos lugares que visitava para a esposa. Como ela não podia ir junto, ficava feliz de receber esses presentes e os colocava aqui no bar.

- Nossa, quanta tranqueira! – disse Rony, com a habitual sutileza, observando espantado a grande quantidade de coisas dentro do armário.

- Deixe-me ver. – Harry aproximou-se, abrindo a porta de vidro e pegando alguns dos objetos ali jogados.

O menino viu uma série de broches de metal com pontos turísticos de várias cidades: a torre Eiffel, em Paris; as pirâmides, no Egito; o Empire States Building, em Nova York; a Table Mountain, na África do Sul; a Muralha da China. Todavia, não eram broches comuns. Ao pendurá-los na roupa, começam a soltar fogos de artifícios e mostrar a frase "Esperamos que volte logo".

Também existia uma série de pesos de papéis em formato de estátuas famosas, que dançavam quando colocadas em cima de folhas soltas; um lenço colorido, que exalava perfume de flores com os dizeres "Lembrança de Amsterdã".

Uma caneca de metal brilhava no fundo do armário. Era dourada e tinha o desenho de um trevo de quatro folhas, pintado em verde. Harry logo deduziu que deveria ser proveniente da Irlanda, terra natal dos avós, embora não tivesse nenhuma indicação sobre o local de origem.

No armário também podiam ser encontradas várias miniaturas: vassoura, hipogrifo, até um leão dourado, com olhos vermelho-rubi, um caldeirão, um chapéu pontudo, também vermelho.

- Que bacana. Ele deve ter conhecido o mundo inteiro, sua vida deve ter sido muito divertida. – Rony tinha olhos sonhadores.

- Sim. Ele viajou muito e conheceu vários lugares, fazendo muitos amigos. Algumas dessas miniaturas foram mandadas por amigos de outros lugares. O senhor Potter era realmente muito querido. Todos o adoravam. Por isso o bar estava sempre cheio.

- Mas, se ele trabalhava em Gringotes, por que tinha um bar? – perguntou Rony.

- Por que ele gostava de reunir os amigos. Quando ele chegou à Inglaterra o primeiro emprego foi em um bar, como atendente. Ele gostou tanto da coisa que resolveu que montaria um também. Quando começou a trabalhar no Banco, juntou dinheiro e, depois de alguns anos, conseguiu comprar essa casa com o espaço aqui em baixo para montar o bar. – disse o elfo olhando ao redor.

– Bom meninos - disse Vincent – agora vou preparar o almoço – saiu, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram ali no salão por algum tempo, olhando o resto das fotografias e admirando aquele lugar que parecia tão caótico, mas que tinha muitas recordações da família Potter.

- Então Harry, valeu a pena vir até aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro. Agora sinto que posso seguir adiante. Descobri tantas coisas sobre meus pais, sobre meus avós... agora sei que eles foram felizes enquanto estiveram por aqui. Além disso, conheci Vincent, que é um arquivo vivo sobre a minha família. Isso me deixa muito feliz. Se eu não sobreviver à guerra, pelo menos morrerei sabendo alguma coisa sobre minha família. – disse Harry.

- Não fala assim Harry. – Hermione colocou a mão no braço do amigo e Harry reparou que Rony encarou-os imediatamente. – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

- Eu sei. Mas, quero falar muito sério com vocês. Preciso que vocês entendam que eu posso realmente morrer ao me defrontar com Voldemort. Então, não fiquem tão alarmados e entristecidos toda vez que esse assunto é mencionado. É uma possibilidade real, portanto, não temos que ficar com frescura ao nos referirmos a isso. – disse Harry, de forma muito segura.

- Nós sabemos disso. Mas não precisamos, nem queremos, pensar nessa possibilidade. Não queremos que aconteça. Quer dizer, não vai acontecer. Esse maldito já tentou te matar tantas vezes e nunca conseguiu. Não vai ser agora que conseguirá. – respondeu Rony, um tanto enraivecido.

- É o que eu espero Rony. É o que eu espero. – o menino deu um sorriso amarelo.

Todos almoçaram no salão do bar. Vincent preparou uma refeição muito saborosa e os meninos comeram até ficar empanturrados, principalmente Rony, que repetiu o pudim de nozes três vezes.

Assim que terminaram o almoço, Rony e Hermione se despediram de Vincent e saíram para o suposto passeio no povoado. Harry subiu, dizendo que iria escovar os dentes. Na verdade, tinham combinado que o garoto jogaria as mochilas pela janela para não atrair a atenção do elfo ao saírem com elas penduradas nas costas.

Harry jogou as mochilas, Rony as pegou e o menino dirigiu-se à cozinha. – Vincent, estou saindo para aquele passeio sobre o qual lhe falei. Até mais e, muito obrigado por tudo.

O elfo encarou-o por um momento e disse: - Não há de que senhor Harry. Estou aqui para servi-lo e... boa sorte.

O menino saiu do prédio intrigado. - Será que ele sabe que vamos partir? - pensou.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Vincent... Desejou-me boa sorte. Só que ele não sabe que vamos embora, não é? – Harry questionou aos amigos.

- Ele não teria como saber, teria? Nós não falamos sobre isso perto dele! – retrucou Rony.

- Quer ele saiba ou não, o fato de nos desejar boa sorte significa que não vai impedir nossa partida. – Hermione argumentou.

- É verdade – Harry concordou com a amiga – Bom Mione, acho melhor nós irmos. Está pronta para aparatar conosco?

- Estou. Mas acho que vocês deveriam fazer esse teste logo. Vocês não podem depender de mim para sempre. Pensem nos momentos de perigo que vamos enfrentar. Saber aparatar pode livrá-los de uma série de problemas. – enfatizou a menina.

- Mas Mione, nós meio que fugimos, né? Se formos até o Ministério para fazer o teste de aparatação vão saber onde estamos e a Ordem, pra não dizer Voldemort , logo estarão atrás de nós. – Rony falou.

- Rony tem razão Mione. – Harry considerou – Por enquanto não podemos ser vistos. Ninguém pode saber onde estamos. Não quero a Ordem inteira atrás da gente, atrapalhando nossos planos. Temos muitas coisas para fazer ainda, não podemos ter empecilhos na nossa jornada, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Eu sei. Mas me prometam que antes de partirmos atrás da última parte da alma de Voldemort, aquela que habita o seu corpo, vocês irão fazer o teste. É importante que vocês saibam aparatar. – insistiu a menina, olhando carinhosamente para os dois amigos.

- Nós prometemos Mione. – respondeu Rony, olhando de esguelha para Harry.

- É Mione, prometemos. Agora vamos. Precisamos ir para Gringotes. – Harry estava impaciente.

- Antes de irmos, não seria melhor alterarmos um pouco nossa aparência? – disse Rony. – Quer dizer, vamos ao Beco Diagonal, onde muitos nos conhecem. Acho que devemos nos disfarçar.

- Bem pensado Rony. – Hermione o encarava, orgulhosa. – Não podemos aparecer lá assim. Nos reconheceriam na mesma hora.

A menina tirou a varinha de dentro da mochila, apontando-a para o cabelo de Rony e dizendo: - _Mutatis_. – os cabelos do menino tornaram-se imediatamente escuros. Harry começou a rir pois o amigo ficou muito diferente com os cabelos pretos. Hermione fez a mesma coisa com o cabelo de Harry, que ficou muito louro.

Rony encarou Harry e disse. – Olha só, um clone de Malfoy.

- Nem brinca com isso Rony. Merlim me livre de ficar o mínimo que seja parecido com aquele miserável. – disse Harry com raiva.

- Estou brincando cara. – Rony parecia envergonhado pela brincadeira.

- Tá certo! É a sua vez Mione. – _Mutatis_. – Harry apontou a varinha para os cabelos da menina, que se tornaram ruivos e lisos. Ela ficou muito diferente, mas também, bastante bonita. Parecia mais velha, e sua pele branca foi realçada pelos cabelos vermelhos. – Praticamente uma Weasley. – brincou Harry e a menina ficou rosada.

- Uau! – disse Rony levando às mãos à boca assim que percebeu o que tinha dito.

- Tome Rony, coloque esse boné. – disse a menina tentando disfarçar o embaraço, ao mesmo tempo em que se percebia um leve sorriso em seus lábios. – E Harry, pegue esses óculos escuros. Eles têm grau e você conseguirá enxergar normalmente. Vou colocar óculos também, ajudam a disfarçar. Agora vamos. Já demoramos muito por aqui.

Ambos meninos agarraram, cada um de um lado, os braços de Hermione e desapareceram logo em seguida.

Poucos segundos depois os três amigos, disfarçados, estavam no Beco Diagonal, em frente ao prédio branco no qual estava situado o Banco Gringotes. A tarde estava muito bonita e ensolarada e os meninos subiram os degraus brancos que os levariam até as portas de bronze polido do estabelecimento, observando atentamente as pessoas ao redor, tentando identificar algum rosto conhecido, que pudesse denunciar a sua presença naquele local.

Cumprimentaram o duende que ficava à porta do banco e, atravessando o segundo conjunto de portas, de prata desta vez, chegaram ao grande salão de mármore.

O Banco Gringotes estava relativamente calmo, obviamente um reflexo do retorno de Voldemort. As pessoas evitavam sair de casa, pois não queriam ter o desprazer de cruzar o caminho de algum comensal da morte ou mesmo do próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Aproximaram-se do primeiro duende desocupado que avistaram e Harry disse, muito baixinho:

- Boa tarde. Gostaria de fazer uma retirada de meu cofre. – o duende olhou diretamente para sua cicatriz, e era óbvio que o tinha reconhecido. - E quero discrição. Ninguém pode saber que estive aqui. – disse friamente o garoto.

- Certamente Sr. Potter. Está com a chave do cofre? – perguntou baixinho o duende. – Devo alertá-lo, contudo, que somente maiores de idade podem acessar os cofres particulares de nosso banco. Quer dizer, se o senhor não tiver 17 anos não poderá entrar no cofre. Ele é protegido com uma mágica poderosa que impede bruxos menores de desperdiçar os galeões que os pais guardaram com tanto sacrifício.

- Eu sou maior de idade, isso não será problema. E a chave de meu cofre está comigo. – encarou-o firmemente o menino, mostrando-lhe a pequena chave de ouro, presa à corrente.

- Está certo. Bem, me acompanhe então senhor Potter. – e o duende saiu caminhando em direção a uma das centenas de portas que circundavam o salão.

- Vamos Rony. Venha Mione. – chamou Harry. E os três seguiram-no através da porta, entrando na estreita passagem que os levou até o vagonete que os conduziria até o cofre do menino.

Harry se lembrava da primeira vez que estivera naquele lugar, com Hagrid. O amigo tinha ficado extremamente enjoado com a viagem. Pelo jeito Mione também estava, pois Harry reparou que a amiga encontrava-se um tanto quanto esverdeada.

Depois de alguns minutos, o vagão parou em frente a uma porta de ferro, na qual foi introduzida a chave de Harry. A porta se abriu rapidamente e os três amigos puderam vislumbrar a montanha de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze, que representavam a herança deixada ao garoto pelos pais.

- Uau. – assoviou Rony e Harry reparou que o amigo estava muito impressionado e se sentiu mal com aquela situação, pois sabia muito bem o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça do ruivo, que sempre se sentiu inferiorizado por pertencer a uma família que não tinha muito dinheiro.

- Vamos logo. Ajudem-me. Temos de pegar bastante. – Harry começou a enfiar moedas de ouro nos bolsos.

- Coloque aqui Harry. – Mione entregou um saquinho preto, de veludo, e começou a ajudar o menino a enchê-lo com as moedas.

Rony ficou ali, parado, olhando para os dois amigos agachados diante da pilha de ouro, com as cabeças muito próximas, com uma expressão de tristeza que oprimiu o coração de Harry. Ele observou que Hermione também estava observando Rony, pelo canto do olho, com uma expressão pesarosa.

- Venha nos ajudar Rony. – chamou Hermione. – Não fique aí parado com um dois de paus.

- Como dois do quê? – o ruivo pareceu espantado com a colocação da amiga.

- Dois de paus. Deixa para lá. É uma expressão usada pelos trouxas. Mas não importa, vamos logo Rony, não temos o dia todo.

- Você não deveria estar com tanta pressa, Mione. Afinal, tanto ouro para admirar. – Rony disse, com a voz baixa e embargada.

A menina encarou-o com uma expressão que Harry não conseguiu identificar se de pena ou de raiva. - Deixa de ser tonto, Rony. A essa altura do campeonato você já deveria saber que eu não ligo para isso.

- Que campeonato? É. Eu realmente devo parecer um grande idiota pra você mesmo. – Rony atirou essas palavras com desprezo para a menina.

- Ah não! Vocês não pretendem começar a discutir aqui, né? – Harry bufou, enquanto ajudava a amiga a encher o saquinho com as moedas. – Já chega. Acho que é o suficiente. Vamos agora, temos que achar um lugar para ficar. – e o menino trancou o cofre com sua chave, retornando ao carrinho que os levaria de volta à superfície.

Saindo do Banco Bruxo os três amigos dirigiram-se ao Caldeirão Furado, onde pretendiam se hospedar pelo tempo necessário para completar sua tarefa.

Tomaram um quarto, dessa vez, com três camas de solteiro. Mal entraram no quarto, Hermione sentou-se em uma delas e começou a tirar os livros de sua bolsa.

Harry ficou indignado com a quantidade de livros trazidos pela amiga. – Pra que você trouxe "Hogwarts, uma História", Mione? – perguntou.

- Não acredito que você trouxe isso! Você é maluca mesmo Mione. – disse Rony.

- Vocês são impossíveis. Aposto que nunca leram uma única página deste livro. Tem muitas coisas interessantes e achei que poderia nos ajudar na caça as horcruxes. – respondeu a garota, chateada.

- Não vejo como isso pode nos ajudar Mione. – Rony procurava disfarçar, mas fazia um esforço muito grande para não rir.

- Um dia vocês ainda vão me agradecer por isso. – Hermione virou-se para o lado, ignorando os amigos.

- Ah, deixa disso Mione. Não precisa ficar chateada. Estamos brincando. É verdade que nunca lemos o livro. Mas você sempre nos contou tudo a respeito da história de Hogwarts que nunca nos interessamos em lê-lo. – Rony sentou-se na beirada da cama onde estava a amiga, falando com a voz muito doce.

- E vocês teriam se saído muito melhor nos N.O.M.S se tivessem lido o livro. – repreendeu-os a menina.

Harry reparou que Rony ia retrucar, mas desistiu antes de dizer qualquer palavra. Não adiantava mesmo discutir com Hermione acerca dos estudos, pois a amiga sempre fora exagerada com relação a esse assunto.

- Sabe Harry, eu estava pensando sobre R.A.B. e tenho algumas idéias que gostaria de discutir com vocês. – disse a menina, sentando-se na beirada da cama, ao lado de Rony.

- Pelo que sabemos, Voldemort procurou recrutar seus seguidores mais próximos junto às famílias bruxas mais tradicionais. Ele sempre acreditou nessa bobagem de que só os bruxos de sangue-puro é que prestam. – continuou Mione. – Sendo assim, acho que podemos afirmar, com relativa segurança, que o tal R.A.B. era um bruxo de família tradicional, puro-sangue.

- Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza de que esse sujeito era mesmo um bruxo puro-sangue da confiança de Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Rony, já está mais do que na hora de você começar a falar o nome dele! Acho que não podemos ter certeza de nada, mas você realmente acha que um bruxo qualquer poderia ter descoberto sobre as horcruxes? Somente alguém muito próximo a ele poderia descobrir uma coisa dessas. Além disso, o fato de ter colocado apenas as primeiras letras do nome no bilhete significa que Voldemort o conhecia muito bem, a ponto de identificá-lo pelas iniciais.

- É, tem razão Mione. Como não pensei nisso antes? – Harry deu um tapa na própria cabeça, agora coberta por cabelos louros platinados.

- Então, temos que concentrar nossos esforços em descobrir quem foram os seguidores mais próximos de Voldemort. E naqueles que eram de família tradicional e puro-sangue. Talvez esse livro possa nos ajudar. – a menina abriu o livro e começou a olhar as fotos dos comensais da morte.

- Mas temos que olhar um por um? São muitos comensais! Levaremos uma eternidade. – reclamou Rony, olhando o livro com um muxoxo.

- Bom, você não tem nada melhor para fazer neste momento Rony. – disse a menina, olhando-o com cara de brava. – Então sugiro que comece a analisá-lo com calma e com bastante cuidado.

- E Harry? Por que ele não o analisa? – Rony estava irritado.

- Por que ele conta conosco para ajudá-lo nisso. Além disso, Harry já tem muitas coisas em que pensar. Devemos deixá-lo descansar a cabeça. – retrucou a garota.

- Sei... É impressionante como você está sempre o defendendo! – Rony bufou e saiu em direção ao banheiro, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos e perplexos com sua atitude.

- Mas o que deu nele? – Hermione olhava para a porta na qual Rony havia entrado, absolutamente perplexa.

Harry não respondeu. Mas imaginava que os ciúmes que Rony tinha da menina começavam a atingir sua relação com seu melhor amigo, pois desde a noite anterior, em que o ruivo presenciara Hermione colocando Harry para dormir, reparou que o amigo o tratava de forma diferente, com uma certa rudeza.

Harry não estava gostando nadinha daquela situação. Precisava conversar com Rony e esclarecer as coisas antes que o amigo se transformasse novamente num explosivim.


	8. Revelações

**Capítulo 8 – Revelações**

Os garotos desceram para jantar por volta das 21 horas, com Rony ainda muito mal-humorado. Como estavam todos morrendo de fome, não falaram muito enquanto comiam.

Ao terminar sua refeição, Harry notou que Hermione olhava para Rony, tentando puxar conversa, mas ao tentar abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, não conseguia. Na quarta tentativa, finalmente criou coragem.

- Rony, o que está acontecendo com você? Por que tanto mal-humor? Nervosismo? – Hermione encarava o amigo com o semblante muito preocupado, enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a do garoto, em cima da mesa. – Estou começando a ficar preocupada com você.

O menino, que estava com a cabeça baixa, praticamente enfiada dentro do prato, assustou-se com essa atitude, e virou-se para fitar a amiga com uma cara de bobo tão grande que Harry teve que se segurar para não rir.

- Não te-tenho na-nada. – gaguejou, muito vermelho, mas não retirou sua mão debaixo da mão da amiga.

- Então por que anda explodindo desse jeito? Eu sei que estamos metidos em uma enrascada muito grande. – a menina tentou dar um ar descontraído a essa última colocação. – Não o culpo por estar assustado. E se você quiser voltar para casa, tudo bem, não precisa se envergonhar. Afinal você é um ser humano e é natural que sinta medo. Mas saiba que estou aqui para te ajudar e te apoiar. E tenho certeza que Harry também pensa assim. – a menina olhou para Harry procurando aprovação e este balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. – Precisamos de você Rony. Sempre fomos nós três. Sempre seremos nós três. Mas entenderemos se você quiser desistir.

Harry ficou impressionado com a doçura na voz da garota. Percebeu, também, que a menina tinha os olhos marejados e ficou comovido.

- Não se preocupe Mione. – respondeu Rony, com bastante segurança. – Estou bem. Talvez realmente eu esteja um pouco amedrontado. Mas é claro que não vou abandonar Harry, nem você. – e o menino corou levemente, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos entre os de Hermione sem, aparentemente, perceber o que estava fazendo. – Me desculpe

Harry, não tenho sido muito legal nesses últimos dias. Mas isso não vai acontecer novamente.

- Tudo bem Rony. Não esquenta. Eu entendo que os arrastei para uma missão que não pertence a vocês. Eu também estou com medo. Na verdade, estou apavorado. Mas não posso fugir. Tenho que acabar com isso de uma vez. Nunca terei paz enquanto não liquidá-lo. – a voz de Harry tremeu ao dizer essas palavras.

- Você não nos arrastou Harry. Viemos por que quisemos. E vamos até o fim, seja ele qual for. – Rony apertou firmemente a mão do amigo.

- Mas Rony. Você tem certeza de que é só isso mesmo, quer dizer, não tem nada mais te incomodando? – Harry o encarou firmemente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Tinha certeza de que o amigo estava daquele jeito por causa dos ciúmes de Mione. Seria tão mais fácil se ele confessasse à menina que gostava dela. Isso, com certeza, resolveria boa parte dos problemas emocionais do ruivo e lhe daria um novo animo. – _Porque ele tem que ser tão tapado?_ – pensou Harry consigo mesmo.

- Claro que é isso Harry. – e retirou sua mão de cima daquela da amiga, envergonhado. – Você mesmo disse que está assustado. Por que eu não estaria? – Rony encarou-o de volta.

Hermione encarava os dois amigos com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Mas, no fundo, Harry sabia que ela entendia os motivos que levavam Rony a agir daquele jeito. Ela sempre soubera, e tinha certeza que a amiga também gostava do ruivo. – _É outra tapada!_ – novamente meditando sozinho.

- Tudo bem Rony. Mas saiba que estamos aqui e se você quiser conversar, sobre qualquer coisa que esteja te incomodando, é só falar. Nem que seja apenas com um de nós dois, caso você não se sinta confortável para conversar a três. – completou Harry, que estava tentando abrir uma brecha na couraça de Rony para faze-lo falar sobre o que estava sentindo.

Harry não entendia aqueles dois. Já tinham dado demonstrações mais que suficientes que estavam apaixonados. Lembrou-se do enterro do diretor Dumbledore, quando Rony acariciava ternamente os cabelos de Mione enquanto esta mantinha sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. Achava que aquilo seria um primeiro passo para um entendimento e ficou feliz naquela ocasião, apesar de toda a dor por ter perdido o seu maior protetor.

- _Gina tem razão. Eles somente vão entender o quanto se gostam quando for tarde demais_. – disse para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça de forma muito triste.

- Bom, se nos entendemos, acho melhor voltarmos para o quarto. Quero começar a traduzir aquele livro. – Hermione levantou-se e ia se dirigindo para a escada quando percebeu que os amigos não saíram do lugar.

- Pode ir indo Mione, quero conversar um pouco com Harry. – Rony olhou furtivamente para o amigo, que entendeu que iriam ter "a conversa".

A menina os fitou por, aproximadamente, 30 segundos e depois falou: - Tudo bem. Mas não demorem muito.

E subiu.

- Muito bem Rony. Desembucha. Quero saber o motivo de você estar se comportando dessa maneira. E não venha me dizer que é por que está assustado, pois simplesmente não acredito. – Harry parecia irritado.

Rony encarou-o por alguns instantes e perguntou: - Você gosta dela, né? – e balançou a cabeça na direção em que a amiga saíra.

- E você? – Harry devolveu a pergunta ao amigo.

- Não me venha com essa, eu perguntei primeiro. – Rony estava zangado.

- É claro que eu gosto, e muito. – respondeu Harry.

- Eu sabia! – disse tristemente. – Tudo bem. Pode deixar, não vou atrapalhar vocês. Acho até que vou voltar para casa para não ficar "acendendo a vela".

- É "segurando vela" seu burro e acho que você é o cara mais estúpido que eu já encontrei na minha vida. – Harry falou, com os dentes cerrados, muito irritado.

- Epa. Também não precisa ofender. – Rony ficou de pé instantaneamente, pronto para brigar, pelo jeito.

- Senta aí. Não quero te ofender. Mas acho que está mais do que na hora de você parar de fazer cena e assumir as coisas, de uma vez por todas.

- É você quem tem que assumir. Ficou enrolando a minha irmã, dizendo que gosta dela. Mas no fundo era tudo fingimento. Você sempre gostou da Mione. Só que nunca teve coragem de assumir. E o tonto aqui achando que você era meu amigo – o tom de Rony estava, positivamente, perigoso.

- Ronald Weasley, por favor, não me faça azarar você aqui, na frente de todo mundo e fale baixo – Harry não queria chamar a atenção dos dois outros clientes que estavam por ali. – Eu sou seu amigo. Sempre fui e sempre serei e nunca faria nada para te magoar. Você me perguntou se eu gostava da Mione. É claro que eu gosto, muito. Na verdade, eu a amo. – essa afirmação fez Rony arregalou os olhos. – Não precisa fazer essa cara. Realmente a amo, como se fosse minha irmã. Gostaria muito que ela fosse minha irmã. E tenho certeza absoluta de que ela também gosta de mim dessa mesma maneira. Você sabe, somos filhos únicos. Nunca tivemos ninguém com quem brincar e compartilhar as coisas. É natural que tenhamos esse sentimento um pelo outro. Eu também considero você como se fosse meu irmão. Não sei o que faria da minha vida se não tivesse vocês junto de mim.

- Você tem seis irmãos. Não sabe a falta que sentimos de alguém ao nosso lado, para compartilhar. Mione é muito carinhosa, cuida de mim, se preocupa comigo, como uma irmã faria. É claro que a amo. Mas não tenho nenhum sentimento romântico por ela.

- Ju-jura? Quer dizer, você não quer namorá-la? – Rony tinha o semblante menor carregado. Parecia aliviado.

- Claro que não quero namorar a Mione! Eu amo a sua irmã. Se pudesse, voltaria para casa imediatamente e ficaria com Gina. – Harry baixou ainda mais a voz ao dizer essas palavras.

- Você acha que Mione também gosta de mim como um irmão? – Rony voltou a ter o rosto carregado.

- Não sei, isso você vai ter que perguntar para ela. Mas, por que você quer saber? Você também não gosta dela como se ela fosse sua irmã? – perguntou Harry, divertindo-se.

Rony deu um longo suspiro. – Olha Harry, eu acho que tenho uma confissão a fazer. Acho que não gosto de Mione somente como uma irmã.

- Ah não? E gosta dela como? – o menino estava a ponto de dar pulos de alegria.

- Eu, quer dizer, na verdade, eu acho que... bem, eu tenho certeza, quer dizer...

- Fala de uma vez! – Harry estava ansioso por aquela confissão.

- Tá bom. Eu a amo. E não é como um irmão. Queria que ela fosse minha namorada! – gritou, sem se importar com os outros clientes que estavam por ali, prestando atenção em

suas confissões amorosas.

- Até que enfim, mas fala baixo. – Harry deu um suspiro de alivio tão profundo que assustou uma coruja que tentava dormir ali perto.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Como assim, "até que enfim"? – Rony olho-o, desconfiado.

- Rony. Eu sempre soube disso. É óbvio que você gosta dela. E não é como amiga. Todo o escândalo que você faz quando ela fala do Krum. Essa crise que você teve agora, achando que eu e ela... Só você não percebia. Tenho certeza que gosta dela desde, pelo menos, o quarto ano, quando ela foi ao baile de inverno com o "Vitinho". Você precisava ver a sua cara. Parecia que ia ter um treco. – Harry estava se divertindo com aquela conversa.

- Eu sei. Me senti péssimo com toda aquela situação. Nunca pensei que ela iria ao baile com aquele idiota. Ela estava tão linda, tão diferente. – Rony tinha os olhos sonhadores. – Me arrependi tanto de não tê-la convidado. Depois, quando a Gina disse que ela tinha dado uns beijos naquele boçal, eu quis morrer. Comecei a me comportar com um idiota e até acabei namorando a Lilá para me vingar. Foi um período péssimo. Mas eu não queria admitir que tudo isso acontecia por que eu estava apaixonado por ela. – suspirou mais uma vez.

- Então. Se agora você sabe disso, por que não fala com ela? Confessa para ela Rony. Você vai se sentir melhor quando fizer isso. – Harry dava tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- NÃO! Ela não vai me querer! Eu não suportaria essa rejeição. Não da Mione. – Rony falava muito tristemente.

- Rony, deixa de ser cabeça dura. Se você não falar pra ela, nunca vai ter certeza.

- Tem certas coisas que simplesmente sabemos Harry. Não precisamos perguntar. É óbvio que ela não vai querer namorar um cara pobre, burro e sem graça como eu. Eu não tenho nada de especial para que ela se interesse por mim Harry. O que ela vai enxergar em mim que o Krum não tenha 3 vezes melhor?

- Rony. Fale para ela. Você pode se surpreender. – Harry tinha certeza que, quando o amigo confessasse os sentimentos por Hermione ela retribuiria. O menino tinha a impressão que a amiga aguardava ansiosamente por isso. Mas não tomaria nenhuma atitude enquanto Rony não lhe dissesse, com todas as letras, que gostava dela.

- Não vou falar nada. E nem você. Te proíbo! – Rony apontou o dedo na cara de Harry.

- Tudo bem. Mas ainda acho que você está sendo burro. Deveria falar com ela.

- E... Obrigada Harry. Eu estava realmente precisando desabafar. – Rony tinha um olhar de gratidão tão grande que Harry ficou comovido.

- De nada cara. É para isso que servem os amigos.

Os meninos levantaram da mesa e se dirigiram para a escada, em direção ao quarto.

Ao voltarem para o quarto, Hermione já estava sob os lençóis, com o livro sobre as horcruxes aberto sobre as pernas e o dicionário na mão, escrevendo surpreendentemente rápido.

- Voltaram até que enfim! O que tantos tinham para conversar? – a menina olhava para os amigos com o semblante desconfiado.

- Conversa de homem Mione. – disse Harry rapidamente pois percebeu que Rony começara a ficar vermelho.

- Vocês não estão pretendendo se livrar de mim para me proteger né? Não estão planejando fugir no meio da noite para que eu não possa ir atrás, não é? – perguntou com desprezo.

- É claro que não. Você sabe que precisamos muito de você. – complementou o menino.

- Acho bom mesmo. – e voltou sua atenção novamente para os livros.

- Como vai a tradução Mione? – perguntou Rony, querendo puxar conversa.

- Devagar. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil. Tem algumas expressões que são particularmente intraduzíveis. Mas depois vou me preocupar com elas.

- Eu preciso saber uma coisa: mesmo que achemos os objetos, como teremos certeza de que eles guardam um pedaço da alma de Vol-Voldemort? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione voltou sua atenção para Rony, com uma expressão muito satisfeita. – Puxa Rony, que bom que você conseguiu dizer o nome dele. Estou orgulhosa de você. – o menino baixou a cabeça, tornando a ficar escarlate.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta Rony, acho que esse livro deve nos mostrar algum feitiço para identificar se o objeto tem ou não encerrada a alma de alguém. Mas preciso traduzir isso o mais rápido possível, para termos certeza.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou Rony, timidamente.

Harry observava aquela situação com uma expressão muito divertida nos olhos. Ainda bem que já tinha conversado com o amigo e resolvido aquele conflito. Mas ainda achava que os amigos eram dois "tapados".

- Obrigado Rony. Mas acho melhor você começar a vasculhar aquele livro ali. – a menina apontou o livro com grandes letras douradas. – Quem sabe você não consegue descobrir o tal R.A.B.

- Ta certo. Vou começar agora mesmo. – o menino correu para o banheiro, colocou o pijama e meteu-se debaixo das cobertas, abrindo o livro e começando a ler as histórias dos comensais da morte que, segundo o autor daquela obra, eram os "Grandes Bruxos do Século".

Contudo, dez minutos depois, o livro caiu ao chão e Rony começava a roncar. Harry, que estava deitado encarando o teto, sem sono, viu a amiga levantar de sua cama, recolher o livro, colocando-o de volta na mochila e observou Rony adormecido por alguns instantes com o olhar triste.

Suspirou e, somente depois percebeu que Harry a encarava.

- Tudo bem Mione? – perguntou o agora platinado Harry. – Está com uma cara estranha.

- Sobre o que vocês ficaram conversando? – perguntou abruptamente.

- Eu já te disse, conversa de homem Mione. Acho melhor você perguntar para o Rony, afinal, foi ele quem me chamou para conversar. – Harry bocejou.

- Não vou perguntar nada pra ninguém. Se quiser, ele que venha me contar. No mínimo estavam conversando sobre garotas. – Hermione disse, com desprezo.

- Tem razão. – o menino encarou-a. - Estávamos falando de garotas.

- Eu sabia. Aposto que ele estava te falando sobre aquela mini-veela, irmã da Fleur. Mas também, quer saber, não me interessa. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia mais me preocupar com as namoradas do Rony. A vida é dele, afinal de contas. – a menina parecia deprimida.

- Quer dizer que você vinha se preocupando com a namoradas do Rony, Mione? Por que? – perguntou Harry, de forma muito marota.

- NÃO! Quer dizer, eu me preocupo que ele se envolva com essas garotas que não tem nada na cabeça, só por que são bonitas. Elas não fazem bem nenhum ao Rony. Ele precisa de alguém que o incentive a estudar, a crescer e deixar de ser infantil. – respondeu a menina, rapidamente.

- E eu suponho que você já saiba quem seria a namorada ideal pra ele, não?

Hermione encarou Harry com uma expressão assustada. O menino tinha certeza que ela se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo tudo.

- Claro que não Harry. Mas isso não importa mais. Eu decidi que não vou mais me intrometer. Ele já é maior de idade e deve saber o que faz da vida dele. Eu vou cuidar da minha.

- E o que isso significa, na prática, Mione?

- Significa que não vou mais esperar nada de ninguém. Vou correr atrás do que é melhor pra mim. – Hermione voltou a cabeça para o livro.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai namorar o Krum?

- Talvez. Ainda não me decidi. Ele quer sabe. Vive insistindo para que eu aceite namorar com ele. Pelo menos eu sei que ele gosta de mim, pois está sempre me dizendo isso.

- E por que você nunca aceitou?

- Por que eu achava, quer dizer, eu esperava... – e olhou de esguelha para Rony, que dormia tranqüilamente. – Deixa pra lá. De qualquer forma, não quero pensar nisso por enquanto. Primeiro, temos que concluir nossa tarefa. De qualquer forma, é uma possibilidade. – complementou a garota.

Harry resolveu não discutir mais com a amiga. Já estava cansado desse assunto. - _A cada dia que passa eu me convenço mais e mais que esse dois são completamente malucos! São eles quem tem que resolver essa situação. Gina tem razão_.– pensou o garoto enquanto seu peito apertava de tantas saudades que sentia de sua ruiva.


	9. Na trilha de RAB

**Capítulo 9 – Na trilha de R.A.B.**

Harry acordou deprimido no dia seguinte. Tinha sonhado com Gina a noite inteira, o que trouxe inquietação e tristeza ao seu coração.

Levantou de sua cama e viu que Rony já estava de pé, sentado à mesinha que existia no quarto, lendo o livro sobre os comensais da morte.

- Caiu da cama, é? – perguntou Harry ao amigo, baixinho, para não acordar Hermione, que ainda dormia profundamente.

- Cai. Acordei muito cedo e não consegui mais dormir. Achei melhor fazer alguma coisa útil e peguei o livro para dar uma olhada.

- Já descobriu quem é o sujeito? – Harry perguntou descontraído.

- Ainda não. Nenhum deles apresenta as características que Mione disse que o tal R.A.B. teria. O único com as iniciais, Richard August Bennet, é sangue-puro mas, pelo jeito, era um imbecil de marca maior, já que foi morto na primeira tentativa de lançar a maldição _avada kedavra_ em um funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Ele errou o alvo, o feitiço ricocheteou num espelho e o acertou, matando-o instantaneamente. Muito estúpido. – o garoto desabou de dar risada.

- Muito burro mesmo! E era esse tipo de bruxo que Voldemort recrutava para segui-lo? Esse livro não me parece muito promissor, não é? Se um livro intitulado "Grandes Bruxos do Século" menciona esse tipo de comensal, então não há esperança de encontrarmos R.A.B. através dele, já que, segundo Hermione, ele deve ser um bruxo de algum gabarito. – Harry parecia desanimado.

- Bom dia meninos! – Hermione falou, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Já acordados?

- Bom dia Mione. – disseram os dois garotos, ao mesmo tempo. – Estávamos conversando sobre o livro "Grandes Bruxos do Século". Acho que não vai nos ajudar muito. Imagina só que um dos "grandes" foi um bruxo que lançou uma maldição imperdoável num espelho que ricocheteou e o matou. – disse Harry, gargalhando.

- Mas Harry, se é um livro que pretende glorificar comensais da morte, vai falar de qualquer um que tenha algum tipo de notoriedade, nem que seja negativa. – argumentou a menina.

- Por favor né Mione! Eu me pergunto: como é que Voldemort pretendia vencer a guerra recrutando esse tipo de imbecil para ajudá-lo? – Harry parecia indignado.

- Não se esqueça de que ele precisava desses imbecis. Eram esses idiotas que ele mandava para a frente de batalha, para morrer em seu lugar. – respondeu Hermione.

- Mas para que ele precisava de bruxos sangue-puro se era para morrerem no lugar dele? Não poderia ser qualquer um? Ele não se importava mesmo. – continuou o menino.

- Ele realmente não se importava com ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, devia achar que sua causa teria mais probabilidades de ter êxito com bruxos legítimos ao seu lado.

- Eu acho isso uma estupidez. Recrutar esse tipo de panaca, que não tinha talento nenhum, só porque tinha os pais bruxos me parece burrice. – Harry insistiu.

- Harry. Você mais do que ninguém deve saber que Voldemort não é burro, muito menos estúpido. E se você tivesse estudado mais a história das guerras trouxas, saberia que os soldados rasos são sempre recrutados em maior número, por que são eles que vão travar as batalha com os inimigos, enquanto os generais ficam se escondendo em seus fortes. Aguardando para fincar sua bandeira no campo inimigo, como se tivessem conquistado a vitória sozinhos. Se os bruxos de puro-sangue estavam dispostos a ser os "soldados rasos" de Voldemort, melhor para ele. – disse a menina

- Mione, Harry – Rony, que até então não participara da discussão pois estava entretido com o livro, encarou-os com olhos muito arregalados e disse. - Acho que descobri quem é R.A.B. – e virou o livro na direção dos amigos.

Hermione e Harry levantaram-se rapidamente correndo na direção da mesa onde Rony estava sentado, apontando uma foto específica para os dois. Ficaram perplexos com o rosto apresentado pelo ruivo e, principalmente, com o nome do comensal da morte.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

Harry olhava para Hermione, que olhava para Rony, que encarava os dois com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

- Só pode ser ele, né? Quem mais poderia ser íntimo o suficiente de Voldemort , além de pertencer a uma família puro-sangue muito tradicional. E ainda tem as iniciais corretas. – Rony argumentou.

- Além disso, não sei se vocês se lembram, mas quando estávamos na sede da Ordem, antes do início em nosso 5.º ano, Sirius nos contou que Regulus tinha sido assassinado pelo próprio Voldemort. – complementou o ruivo.

Harry estava sem fala. Só balançava a cabeça em assentimento à teoria de Rony.

- É claro que me lembro Rony! E isso explica muitas coisas. O fato de Voldemort ter matado pessoalmente o irmão de Sirius pode ser muito sintomático. Por que Voldemort se rebaixaria a tanto, matando-o com as próprias mãos? Ele tinha subalternos para fazer isso. Bellatrix, por exemplo. – disse Mione. – Harry, você está bem?

O garoto mantinha a boca aberta e uma expressão de absoluta perplexidade no rosto. Com muito esforço, aparentemente, conseguiu proferir as primeiras palavras depois da descoberta de Rony. – Está tudo bem Mione, não precisa ficar preocupada. Só estou completamente surpreso, afinal, é uma notícia e tanto, né? Fico me perguntando: como é que nós nunca pensamos nele? Depois de tudo que Sirius nos contou sobre o fato de que Regulus quis se afastar do lado das trevas e de Voldemort tê-lo matado pessoalmente por causa disso.

- Bom Harry, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não me admira que tenhamos nos esquecido de Regulus. Afinal, ele não era muito lembrado mesmo, apesar de pertencer a uma das famílias mais tradicionais no mundo mágico e Sirius, aparentemente, não gostava muito do irmão para ficar falando sobre ele com tanta freqüência assim. Pelo que diz o livro, Regulus se aliou a Voldemort por insistência da família, que acreditava na "pureza" da raça. Pela posição da família Black, ele começou a ficar cada vez mais próximo a Voldemort, tornado-se seu principal braço direito. – argumentou Rony, ainda com a cabeça metida no livro.

- A julgar pelos bruxos que estavam ao lado dele, esse tal de Richard August Bennet, por exemplo, não me admira que um bruxo medíocre como Regulus pudesse se transformar no braço direito de Voldemort. – complementou o ruivo.

- Mas tem uma coisa que me deixa intrigada. Como foi que ele descobriu? Voldemort não pode simplesmente ter contado a ele, pode? Ele não iria contar seu maior segredo a ninguém, não é mesmo, por mais próximo que Regulus fosse dele. Simplesmente não posso acreditar. – argumentou Hermione.

- Infelizmente Mione, isso nos nunca vamos descobrir uma vez que Regulus está morto. E Voldemort, se tivermos a oportunidade de perguntar, certamente não nos dirá. – respondeu Rony.

- Tem razão. Mas será que podemos ter certeza de que R.A.B. é mesmo Regulus? – a menina ainda estava em dúvida.

- Mione, acho que não podemos ter certeza de nada. Mas é a melhor pista que temos, em muito tempo, e acho que temos que ir atrás dela. – Harry disse.

- É... também acho. Mas temos que considerar outras questões. – Hermione tinha no rosto uma expressão preocupada.

- Quais? – Rony a encarava.

- Realmente existe uma grande possibilidade de R.A.B. ser o irmão de Sirius. Mas, no que isso nos ajuda? Quer dizer, onde vamos procurar o medalhão de Slytherin? Como podemos saber onde ele o escondeu? Pode ser em qualquer lugar! – Hermione parecia desanimada.

- É. Isso realmente é angustiante. Podemos até estar certos quanto a ele ter roubado o medalhão de Voldemort, mas onde o escondeu, fica mais difícil. – respondeu Rony.

- Nós sabíamos que não seria fácil. Estamos procurando uma agulha em um palheiro. Temos que ser muito atenciosos e detalhistas na nossa busca. Acho que R.A.B. realmente é Regulus, mas o lugar no qual ele escondeu o medalhão ainda é uma incógnita. Acho que precisaremos de ajuda para reconstituir os passos de Regulus. Mas quem? – continuou Hermione.

- Monstro, é claro! – disse Harry – Ele deve saber. Afinal, Regulus era um herói para ele.

- Precisamos ir atrás de monstro! Onde ele está agora? – perguntou Hermione.

- Acho que voltou para a casa dos Black. Com o fechamento de Hogwarts, não teria sentido ele continuar por lá. – Harry parecia em dúvida.

- Eu o vi na sede da Ordem Harry, um pouco antes de você chegar. Depois ele sumiu. Acho que se escondeu para não ter que te encontrar. – riu Rony.

- Mas eu não quero voltar à casa dos Black... – disse Harry, de forma muito triste.

- Sua casa, você quer dizer Harry. – repreendeu-o Hermione. - Sirius a deixou para você e o mínimo que você pode fazer é demonstrar um pouquinho de carinho por ele, tratando-a como sua propriedade.

- Eu não gosto daquele lugar, Mione! Tenho péssimas recordações. Eu poderia ter morado lá com Sirius. Ele também não gostava da casa, mas acho que, se estivéssemos juntos, ele poderia ter prazer novamente em ficar por lá. Eu também teria gostado disso. Mas isso não será possível uma vez que ele se foi, e não vai mais voltar. E eu não quero ficar com aquele lugar, sozinho, imaginando o que poderia ter sido a minha vida se ele não tivesse morrido para me proteger. Se ele não tivesse morrido pela minha estupidez, pela minha falta de controle. – Harry disse, com raiva.

- Desculpe-me Harry, não queria te trazer essas recordações. Eu sei que nunca será confortável para você morar lá. – Hermione ajoelhou-se à frente do amigo e colocou a mão em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem Mione. A culpa não é sua. Eu tenho que conviver com isso. Um dia, com certeza, se eu sobreviver, vou superar essa dor e sentimento de culpa que me perseguem. Mas ainda é muito recente e não consigo me acostumar com a idéia que estarei sempre sozinho.

- HARRY POTTER! – gritou Hermione. – Não diga isso! Você não está sozinho e nunca estará. Você tem a mim e ao o Rony. Além disso, a família dele te adora e tenho certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai acabar entrando para ela.

Harry encarou-a e Rony também, mas enquanto o primeiro tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios e o coração apertado, o segundo lançava um olhar de reprovação para a amiga.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Deixa de ser tapado Rony. Não duvido nadinha de que, ao fim dessa guerra, você se tornará mais que amigo de Harry... Cunhados, quem sabe – riu a menina

- Mas, quer dizer, só daqui a uns 10 anos, né? Você não pode pretender casar com a minha irmã antes disso! Ela ainda é uma criança! Meus pais não permitiriam. – bufou Rony.

- Rony, Mione! Por favor, parem com isso. Já é deprimente saber que existe a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la e vocês ainda ficam falando sobre ela, ainda mais dessa forma. Se vocês são meus amigos, não deveriam fazer isso. Não sabem como é triste pensar num futuro que, apesar de querer muito, pode não chegar.

- Claro que vai acontecer Harry. – Rony protestou. – Nós vamos sair dessa. Vai dar tudo certo.

- É isso mesmo Harry. Você tem que ter esperança. E fé. Nós estamos do lado do bem, lutando para que todos tenham uma vida melhor. Você ainda vai ser muito feliz Harry Potter. O menino-que-sobreviveu ainda vai ser conhecido como "o menino-que-viveu-muito-feliz". Tenho certeza. – Hermione tentava imprimir um tom de entusiasmo na voz.

Harry riu timidamente. Adorava aqueles dois amigos, tão diferentes um do outro, mas tão leais e determinados quando o assunto era ajudá-lo. Faria tudo o que podia para não decepcioná-los. Hermione tinha razão. Eles eram a sua família. Nunca estaria sozinho enquanto eles estivessem junto dele. Ficou mais feliz.

- Que tal descermos e tomarmos o café da manhã? – perguntou Rony.

O Caldeirão Furado não era um hotel cinco estrelas. Na verdade, não devia ter nem meia estrela, tamanha era a precariedade das instalações. Mas as camas eram confortáveis, o chuveiro era quente o suficiente e tinha o café da manhã.

O café da manhã do Caldeirão Furado era um espetáculo a parte e os três amigos aproveitaram a valer os pães, simples e recheados, bolos doces, salgados, tortinhas com os mais variados recheios, brioches e sucos, de todos os tipos e sabores.

- Como é que uma espelunca dessas pode ter um café da manhã tão bom? – disse Rony, com a boca já cheia e tentando engolir mais um pedaço de pão de batata.

- Sabe, eu acho que ele tem esse aspecto de mal cuidado de propósito, para não atrair a atenção dos trouxas. – respondeu Hermione, tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora, enquanto corria o olho pelo salão de refeições da estalagem.

- Tem razão Hermione. Não seria nada agradável para a comunidade bruxa se os trouxas começassem a bater na porta do Caldeirão Furado querendo se hospedar. Já pensou a confusão? – Harry disse, dando uma risadinha marota.

- Rony! Coma devagar. Vai acabar engasgando! – repreendeu-o Hermione, fazendo cara de nojo ao observar que o amigo comia de forma voraz, mal tomando fôlego para respirar.

Ao tentar responder à bronca, Rony realmente engasgou e Harry, rindo, começou a dar-lhe tapa nas costas, para que o amigo não sufocasse.

- Calma aí Rony, vá devagar. Você não vai conseguir comer tudo de uma vez, por mais que esteja se esforçando! – Harry ainda dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Está tudo tão gostoso, simplesmente não consigo parar de comer! – respondeu Rony que, apesar de já ter engasgado, continuava enfiando bolo e torta na boca, de uma só vez.

- Eu diria que esse é um problema que você tem desde que nasceu. Não importa se a comida está ruim ou boa! – disse Mione, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Bom, vocês não acham que, ao invés de ficarmos discutindo sobre o que eu como ou deixo de comer, devíamos tentar achar um jeito de irmos à casa dos Black para conversar com o Monstro sobre, você sabe, R.A.B.? – perguntou Rony, finalmente engolindo o que parecia ser o último pedaço.

- Tá certo Rony, você tem razão. Mas não podemos simplesmente tocar a campainha e ir entrando. Todos os membros da Ordem estarão lá, começarão a nos fazer perguntas e a nos recriminar por termos fugido. Sua mãe é capaz de dar uma surra na gente. Além disso, nunca mais nos deixariam sair sozinhos, seríamos vigiados 24 horas por dia e fatalmente descobririam que estamos à procura de informações sobre Regulus. – disse Harry, sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não podemos fazer isso. Quer dizer, não dessa maneira. Precisamos ir à sede da Ordem, mas sem que ninguém nos veja. – Rony retrucou.

- Mas como entraremos na casa dessa maneira? – Hermione perguntou.

- Fred e Jorge! – berrou Rony, percebendo no mesmo instante que muitos olhares se voltaram para os três garotos. – Eles nunca ligaram muito para regras mesmo, tenho certeza que nos ajudarão. Temos que ir falar com eles, imediatamente. – o ruivo saltou da mesa e pôs-se a andar em direção à porta de saída da estalagem.

- Calma Rony! – disse Hermione. – Precisamos elaborar um plano de ação. Não podemos sair os três juntos, a toda hora. Eu preciso me concentrar na tradução do livro sobre você-sabe-o-quê. Acho melhor vocês irem até a loja dos gêmeos e eu fico aqui, fazendo a minha parte.

- Mione tem razão Harry. Precisamos daquele livro traduzido o mais rápido possível. As coisas estão indo bem até agora. Pode ser que encontremos as hor... – parou subitamente ao encontrar o olhar reprovador da amiga. – tá bom, pode ser que encontremos você-sabe-o-que mais cedo do que estamos esperando e precisamos saber como destruí-las.

- É verdade. – Harry encarava os amigos. – Então faremos assim, Rony e eu vamos conversar com o Fred e Jorge enquanto você vai para o quarto e traduz o livro. Mas escute. Tome cuidado, não abra a porta para ninguém. Precisamos combinar um código para que possamos saber que não estamos sendo vítimas de comensais que tomaram a poção polissuco.

- Bom. Que tal perguntarmos uns para os outros: qual o melhor time de quadribol de todos os tempos? A resposta seria Chudley Cannons, é claro. – sugeriu Rony.

- Por favor Rony! – irritou-se Hermione. – Todos vão responder isso quando perguntarmos, pois o Cannons é o melhor time de quadribol de todos os tempos! Tem que ser uma coisa mais pessoal, que só a gente saiba.

Rony ficou vermelho e retrucou: - O que, por exemplo, senhorita sabe-tudo?

- Deixe-me pensar. – a menina fechou os olhos, pensando, enquanto os meninos aguardavam, ansiosamente. – Podemos usar a informação que temos sobre Rita.

- É, pode ser. Somente nós sabemos que aquela repórter intrometida é um animago não-autorizado pelo Ministério da Magia. – concordou Harry.

- Então está feito. A pergunta será: em que bicho Rita se transforma? E a resposta: besouro. Somente atenderei a porta se me derem a resposta certa.

- Certo. – disseram os dois rapazes, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto se levantavam da mesa e caminhavam em direção à porta de saída do Caldeirão Furado.

Harry e Rony caminhavam rapidamente pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, evitando chamar a atenção dos demais transeuntes. Estavam muito diferentes com os cabelos de outra cor, o boné e os óculos escuros, mas mesmo assim não se sentiam confortáveis e tinham a impressão que seriam reconhecidos a qualquer momento, e por qualquer um.

Chegaram à porta, apinhada de adolescentes, da loja de logros de Fred e Jorge e, a muito custo, conseguiram entrar. Encaminharam-se para o fundo das lojas, tentando encontrar, no meio daquela multidão, os irmãos de Rony, com seus cabelos ruivos.

No meio do caminho, Harry sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço e percebeu que um dos gêmeos o encarava com uma expressão de repreensão tão grande, que o garoto ficou assustado. Nunca imaginou que os gêmeos pudessem repreender alguém, qualquer que fosse o motivo.

- Quer dizer que resolveu dar o ar da graça, Senhor Harry Potter. – disse, de maneira furiosa.

- Fale baixo, não queremos ser reconhecidos. – disse Harry – Precisamos falar com vocês, é urgente e importante. – retrucou rapidamente Harry, sustentando o olhar de questionamento de um dos irmãos, sem saber ao certo qual deles.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o ruivo, com certa frieza na voz. – Vocês precisam mesmo nos dar algumas explicações. – Esperem no escritório, vou buscar Jorge para conversarmos.

- Fred. – disse Rony com um olhar muito assustado diante da atitude de seu irmão. – Ninguém pode saber que estamos aqui, por favor.

- Não se preocupe, não vou correndo contar para mamãe. Já volto. – disse irritado e saiu, deixando os dois amigos muito surpresos.

- É impressão minha ou Fred está furioso? – perguntou Harry a Rony, enquanto entravam no escritório dos gêmeos.

- Não é impressão não. Ele realmente está furioso. Acho que só o vi assim uma vez, no dia em que Jorge foi parar no hospital por conta de um balaço que Lino Jordam acertou nele, num jogo de quadribol, lá em casa. Fred queria matar Lino pois Jorge realmente ficou mal. – respondeu Rony.

- Mas então deve estar um pandemônio na sede da Ordem! Para eles estarem assim nervosos... – comentou Harry.

- Será que mamãe ficou doente? Será que é por isso que Fred está tão bravo? – Rony arregalou os olhos para Harry, subitamente amedrontado.

- Claro que não Rony. Eles devem é estar irritados por que a pressão em cima deles acerca de nosso sumiço deve ser grande. No mínimo estão culpando-os pelo nosso desaparecimento. – disse Harry, para não assustar o amigo.

- Você vai contar para eles sobre as horcruxes? – Rony quis saber.

- Ainda não sei. Só se for absolutamente necessário. Não quero envolver seus irmãos nessa busca. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor. – afirmou Harry.

Neste instante, os gêmeos entraram no escritório.

- Vamos logo, desembuchem, porque, onde e como? Já vou avisando: Mamãe está apavorada, Olho-Tonto a ponto de lançar uma maldição imperdoável em vocês e papai disse que vai te deserdar. Gina está num estado que dá dó, só chora. – disse Jorge, antes que os dois amigos tivessem oportunidade de responder às perguntas.

O coração de Harry deu um pulo ao ouvir o nome de Gina, ainda mais ao saber que ela estava chorando. Harry se amaldiçoou por estar fazendo isso com ela.

- Além disso, os pais de Mione estão desesperados com seu sumiço. Disseram que vão tirá-la da escola e não querem mais saber dela andando com vocês. E por falar nisso, cadê ela? – completou Fred.

- Vocês estão muito encrencados! – Jorge fulminou-os com o olhar. – Sem contar que estamos doidinhos para azarar vocês.

- Por que? Nós não queríamos causar transtornos, nem preocupações. Mione está bem. Mas temos uma missão a cumprir, que nos foi deixada por Dumbledore, antes dele ser assassinado. Todas as chances de liquidar Voldemort dependem do sucesso de nossa missão. – Rony parecia estar implorando por misericórdia.

- Nós já imaginamos que vocês tinham alguma missão a cumprir. – disse Fred, marotamente.

- Como? Quem falou? – e Harry olhou acusadoramente para Rony.

- Ei, não olhe assim para mim não! Eu não falei nada pra ninguém. – defendeu-se o ruivo.

- Ele não nos disse nada Harry, nós é que somos muito inteligentes e deduzimos e, pelo jeito, estávamos certos, não? – complementou Jorge. – Não nos conformamos é de vocês terem nos deixado de fora dessa. Lá na Ordem vocês sabem que eles não nos dão muitas missões importantes.

- É, estamos cansados de ficar esperando pela "grande missão". Pelo jeito a única tarefa que vão nos passar é levar comida de um lado para outro. – Fred fez uma careta. – Portanto, acho melhor vocês nos dizerem agora mesmo qual é essa missãosenão vamos chamar a mamãe aqui. Ela certamente vai cuidar de vocês. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Olhem, Fred e Jorge, eu não posso contar a vocês do que se trata. Não posso arriscar a vida de vocês nisso. Já é o bastante ter metido Rony e Hermione. É muito perigoso e certamente podemos morrer. – os gêmeos fizeram cara de quem não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa. – Mas preciso da ajuda de vocês. – Fred e Jorge ficaram um pouco mais animados.

- Do que especificamente vocês precisam? – perguntou Jorge, ansioso.

- Precisamos voltar à sede da Ordem, para conversar com o Monstro. – disse Harry.

- Mas isso é fácil. É só aparatar por lá. – disse Fred, com sarcasmo.

- NÃO É TÃO SIMPLES ASSIM FRED. VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODEMOS SIMPLESMENTE TOCAR A CAMPAINHA, LEVAR MONSTRO PARA UMA SALA, ENQUANTO OS MEMBROS DA ORDEM OBSERVAM TRANQÜILAMENTE NOSSAS AÇÕES DEPOIS DE TERMOS FUGIDO NO MEIO DA NOITE? – gritou Rony, perdendo a paciência. – VÃO NOS ESTUPORAR, NOS OBRIGAR A CONTAR POR QUE FUGIMOS, ONDE ESTÁVAMOS, O QUE PRETENDEMOS, ALÉM DE NÃO NOS DEIXAREM SAIR SOZINHOS NUNCA MAIS!

- Calma Roniquinho! No fundo sabemos que tem razão. – respondeu Jorge, divertindo-se com a explosão do irmão mais moço.

- Então por que nos fazer perder tempo explicando? – bufou Rony.

- Não fica nervoso Roniquinho. Vocês não sabem como está o clima lá na Ordem. Aquela casa está um saco. Mamãe reclamando por vocês terem fugido; a Gina chorando pelos cantos; Olho-Tonto amaldiçoando-os pela atitude impensada; papai irritado pela falta de notícias e até Lupin está nervoso, chamando-os de irresponsáveis. – discursou Jorge.

- Bom, sinto muito por isso. Tenho uma tarefa a cumprir e não vou descansar enquanto não cumpri-la. Não sou irresponsável nem estou arriscando nossas vidas pelo puro prazer da aventura. Somente poderemos ganhar a guerra se eu conseguir cumprir a missão que me foi deixada por Dumbledore. – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem Harry. Sabemos que vocês não vão contar pra gente qual é a missão. Mas, mesmo assim, como podemos ajudá-los? Vocês querem ir à Ordem sem serem vistos, para poderem conversar com Monstro, não é isso? – perguntou Fred.

- É isso mesmo. Monstro ainda está por lá? – Rony disse.

- Está. Vive espanando o quadro da honorável Sra. Black e nos importunando, chamando-nos de traidores do sangue. – Jorge disse, divertido.

- Então temos que ir até a sede da Ordem, de preferência num momento em que não tenha ninguém por lá, e interrogar o Monstro. – concluiu Harry.

- Seria melhor, então, que fosse à noite. Mamãe e papai voltam para a Toca todos os dias. Tonks também volta para sua casa, onde quer que seja. – afirmou Jorge.

- E não podemos nos esquecer que daqui a dois dias é lua cheia, o que significa que Lupin sairá da casa. Só fica sobrando a gente e Olho-Tonto Moody, que só sai dali em alguma missão. – lembrou Fred.

- Melhor assim. Temos como entrar sem que Olho-Tonto perceba? – quis saber Rony.

- Essa é uma pergunta difícil de responder. Sabemos que ele enxerga um bocado com aquele olho esquisito. Mas não temos como saber se ele é capaz de ver entre as paredes. Acho que não será difícil aparatarmos com vocês em nosso quarto. O problema é se ele ouvir alguma coisa e resolver averiguar. – argumentou Fred, novamente.

- Bom, temos que arriscar. Será daqui a uma semana. Nos encontramos aqui por volta de 10 horas da noite. Até lá, boca fechada sobre a nossa presença por aqui. – Harry falou e saiu andando pela porta, com Rony em seu encalço.


	10. O Interrogatório de Monstro

**Capítulo 10 – O Interrogatório de Monstro**

Nos dias que se seguiram, os três amigos permaneceram trancados no quarto que tinham tomado no Caldeirão Furado, aguardando o momento da partida para a sede da Ordem, a fim de interrogar Monstro.

Nesse meio-tempo, Harry e Rony tentavam ajudar Hermione a traduzir o livro trazido de Durmstrang, não conseguindo, no entanto, avançar da segunda página, o que vinha deixando a menina profundamente irritada.

- Mas que droga! Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil traduzir um simples livro. A maioria das palavras não está no dicionário búlgaro. – disse Rony, muito desanimado.

- O problema é que não se trata de um simples livro Rony. – retrucou a menina, por entre os dentes. – É um livro que trata de feitiços das trevas, realmente malignos. Não acho estranho que a maioria das palavras não seja encontrada num dicionário comum.

- Então me diga como vamos fazer para traduzi-lo se a maioria das palavras não está no dicionário? – perguntou Harry.

- Realmente não sei Harry. Estou muito preocupada pois não estamos fazendo progressos e precisamos muito das informações que estão aqui. Acho que vamos precisar de ajuda. – Hermione encarou Harry com um olhar que o garoto não entendeu muito bem.

- No que está pensando Mione? – quis saber.

- Em nada. – a menina baixou os olhos, constrangida.

- É melhor nos dizer Mione! Não quero que você suma de novo sem nos dizer para onde vai e o que está aprontando. – o tom de Harry era de repreensão.

- Bem, assim, eu estava pensando em escrever, quero dizer, pedir ajuda. Nós realmente precisamos, o assunto é importante, ele pode nos auxiliar. – a garota começou a falar de forma incoerente, parecendo estar muito embaraçada.

Harry reparou que Rony a encarava com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto. Assim como Harry, o ruivo já devia ter entendido o que Mione pretendia fazer. Apesar de ficar preocupado com a reação do amigo, Harry sabia que a menina estava apenas querendo ajudar e aquela decisão nada tinha a ver com a conversa de alguns dias atrás, na qual a amiga disse que pretendia cuidar da própria vida. Sabia que Mione somente pensaria nisso quando tivessem completado a missão.

- Chamar quem Mione? – perguntou Rony, com a voz muito baixa.

- Victor. – disse a menina, encarando Rony com os olhos muito tristes. – Ele certamente pode nos ajudar.

- Claro. Eu bem que devia ter imaginado. – prosseguiu Rony, encarando Mione de volta.

- Olha Rony, precisamos de alguém que conheça profundamente a língua. Não estamos fazendo progressos. Ele é búlgaro. Quem melhor para conhecer a língua do que ele que, inclusive, estudou arte das trevas na escola e deve conhecer a maioria dos termos usados pelos bruxos das trevas. – complementou Hermione, tentando dar um tom muito natural à sua voz, mas parecendo ansiosa e preocupada.

- É claro Mione. Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você tem razão. – disse o garoto. – Eu só queria que fosse diferente. – sussurrou Rony e Harry teve a impressão de que ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para que os outros ouvissem.

- Então Mione, escreva para ele. Será que ele vai nos ajudar? – perguntou Harry..

- Não tenho dúvidas. Ele sempre me disse que eu poderia contar com ele, a qualquer hora e por qualquer razão. – a menina enrubesceu. – Vou escrever a ele imediatamente. Tenho certeza que, no mais tardar amanhã, ele estará por aqui.

Harry observou Mione sentar-se à mesa e começar a escrever, enquanto Rony observava a menina com os olhos marejados. Ele imaginava o que Rony deveria estar pensando agora, mas tinha ficado orgulhoso com a atitude do amigo, que não tinha feito escândalos com a notícia tão indesejada.

- Venha Rony, vamos descer e tomar alguma coisa. Deixe Mione escrever sossegada. – Harry puxou Rony pelo braço, enquanto a menina escrevia a carta, fungando.

- Eu não acredito que vou ter aturar esse imbecil novamente. – disse Rony, extravasando suas frustrações.

- Calma Rony! Eu sei que não deve ser nada bacana ter o Victor perto da Mione. Mas lembre-se de que foi você quem preferiu não falar com ela sobre seus sentimentos. – repreendeu-o Harry.

- É claro que eu não vou falar nada pra ela. Já te disse, você acha que Mione vai me querer tendo o Victor atrás dela? – falou o ruivo, entre os dentes.

- Na verdade, já que você não quer conversar com ela sobre esse assunto, nunca vai saber. Não é mesmo? – respondeu Harry, com ironia, enquanto sentava-se no balcão do bar do Caldeirão Furado e pedia uma cerveja amanteigada.

Rony sentou-se ao seu lado e também pediu uma bebida que virou quase de uma só vez, o que o fez engasgar.

- Vai devagar cara! – Harry dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo, tentando evitar que este morresse sufocado. – Não vai querer tomar um porre, vai?

- Claro que não. Só estou com sede. – respondeu Rony, mal-humorado.

Harry resolveu não falar mais nada. Sabia que o amigo estava sofrendo, mas não podia ajudá-lo. Gina tinha razão, ele não podia fazer nada. Já tinha dito o que pensava a Rony. A decisão final era dele.

Ficaram ali sentados no balcão, bebendo cerveja amanteigada, cada um com seus pensamentos, até que Hermione juntou-se a eles, cerca de uma hora mais tarde.

- Olá meninos. Já jantaram? – perguntou Mione, parecendo muito à vontade.

Rony encarou-a com uma expressão de surpresa que beirava o ridículo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse, com a voz meio mole.

- Você está bêbado Rony? – Hermione parecia surpresa.

- Eu não! – respondeu, soluçando.

- Mas era só o que me faltava: o Rony de porre! – disse, indignada, a menina. – Harry, como você deixou uma coisa dessas acontecer?

- EU NÃO ESTOU DE PORRE!!! – gritou Rony – E pare de se intrometer na minha vida Mione. Vai cuidar dos preparativos para a chegada do Vitinho!!! – disse, com a voz embargada.

- De novo isso não Rony!!! Eu não agüento mais. Será possível que você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar me atormentando por causa do Victor? – falou a menina, a ponto de chorar, e saiu correndo, de volta para o quarto.

Rony fez menção de sair correndo atrás dela, mas parou no mesmo instante. Harry observava aquela cena com grande pesar. Era visível que o amigo estava louco para ir atrás de Mione, mas o medo de que a garota o rejeitasse era maior do que o amor que sentia por ela. Então não se mexeu. Ficou ali parado, olhando para o vazio, com os olhos apertados e uma cara de sofrimento que Harry nunca tinha visto no rosto do amigo. Sentiu uma pena enorme de Rony.

- Vamos Rony, venha comer alguma coisa antes que você fique tão bêbado que faça alguma bobagem. – Harry puxou o amigo pelo braço, levando-o até a mesa.

Rony encarou-o com o olhar perdido e disse, muito devagar: - Não Harry. Acho que não serei capaz de fazer bobagens maiores do que as que venho fazendo nos últimos 6 anos.

Faltavam 5 minutos para as 22 horas daquela noite, quando os dois amigos dirigiram-se à loja de logros dos gêmeos Weasley, a fim de encontrarem Fred e Jorge e partirem para a casa dos Black. Fazia uma noite muito bonita e a lua cheia brilhava no céu, alheia aos acontecimentos que ocorreriam naquela noite.

- Bem, é isso. Chegamos. Ainda dá tempo de desistir Harry. – disse Rony, em tom de brincadeira, já curado do porre após comer uma lauta refeição.

Mas Harry não achou graça. Estava muito preocupado. Não sabia se Monstro iria colaborar e tinha receio de que algum dos membros da Ordem os encontrasse na casa.

- De jeito nenhum! Vamos terminar isso de uma vez. – falou, decidido, enquanto empurrava a porta da loja, entrando no salão escuro, que cheirava à pólvora.

- Jorge? Fred? – chamou Rony.

- Até que enfim! – falou um dos gêmeos, que os dois amigos não conseguiram identificar qual seria.

- Até que enfim por quê? Ainda faltam 5 minutos para a hora marcada. – respondeu Rony, irritado.

- Eu sei. Mas é que estamos esperando a tanto tempo nessa escuridão que perdemos a noção das horas. – falou o outro gêmeo.

- De qualquer forma, estamos aqui. Está tudo pronto? Podemos ir? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.

- Vamos lá. – Jorge segurou Harry pelo braço. Fred fez o mesmo com Rony e ambos aparataram na sede da Ordem Fênix, antiga residência dos Black.

Estava tudo muito escuro e silencioso. Parecia que tinham entrado em uma daquelas casas mal-assombradas, sobre as quais Harry tinha lido nos livros que Duda jogava fora, sem sequer abrir, dizendo aos pais, mais tarde, que tinha adorado.

Os quatro garotos começar a andar, silenciosamente, pela casa vazia, tentando encontrar o elfo doméstico da família Black, Monstro.

Harry se separou dos demais, andando em direção aquele que sabia ser o quarto de Monstro. Um cúbilo escuro e mau-cheiroso, onde o elfo doméstico se escondia, na maior parte do tempo, como forma de evitar o contato com os "impuros" que teimavam em contaminar a casa de sua amada família Black.

O garoto caminhava muito suavemente, pois não queria assustar o elfo, caso este realmente estivesse em seus aposentos.

Monstro estava encolhido sobre o que parecia ser um saco de batatas, muito sujo e esfarrapado que lhe servia de cama, roncando alto. Naquele momento, Harry teve pena daquela criatura que parecia tão castigada e ridícula, tentando dormir sobre aqueles trapos. Mas lembrou-se de todas as barbaridades que a criatura já tinha falado, e feito, e a piedade se foi. Afinal, não podia ser piedoso. Tinha um interrogatório a fazer.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente da criatura e, de forma muito tranqüila, chamou-o pelo nome.

O pequeno elfo doméstico levantou-se de uma vez, num pulo, muito assustado e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sim meu senhor. O que deseja? Apesar de não terem consideração pelo Monstro, ele está aqui para servir ao Sr. Harry Potter, mesmo que ele não seja um legítimo Black. – disse, de uma vez, a criatura.

- Muito bem Monstro. Precisamos conversar muito seriamente, você e eu. E não quero mentiras, nem enrolação! – ameaçou-o o garoto.

- Como quiser, meu senhor. – respondeu Monstro, muito contrafeito, balançando a cabeça.

- Quero me conte tudo. Absolutamente tudo o que você sabe sobre Regulus, o irmão de Sirius.

- Sobre o Sr. Regulus? – pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Monstro olhou Harry Potter nos olhos, demonstrando algum respeito por ele.

– Ah Sr. Potter, ele era o filho predileto de minha senhora. – era óbvio que estava emocionado com o interesse de Harry por Regulus - Tão obediente e carinhoso com a mãe. Fazia tudo o que ela queria. Também, não vejo como poderia ser diferente, afinal, minha senhora era sempre tão gentil e bondosa. – o menino tinha certeza de que Monstro falava de outra pessoa ou então estava completamente gagá pois achava, pelo retrato, que a Sra. Black poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos amorosa e gentil.

- Tá, tá. – disse o garoto, impaciente. – Não estou interessado na benevolência da Sra. Black. Então vamos ao que interessa: por que Regulus se tornou comensal da morte?

- Isso é óbvio – respondeu o elfo, desdenhosamente. – Para ajudar o Lorde das Trevas a limpar o sangue dos bruxos que estava ficando cada vez mais poluído pela mistura com aqueles sangue-ruins.

- Sei. Mas ele se juntou a Voldemort por livre e espontânea vontade? – insistiu Harry.

- É claro que sim. Meu senhor acreditava na pureza da raça. – disse o elfo, com um tom que demonstrava não haver qualquer possibilidade de que a resposta pudesse ser diversa.

Harry estava ficando impaciente. Aquela lenga-lenga não iria levá-lo a lugar nenhum. Precisava saber das motivações por trás da suposta necessidade da "pureza da raça" apregoada pelo lado negro da família Black. Tinha que adotar outra estratégia para extrair as informações do elfo.

- Me diga uma coisa Monstro: a Sra. Black concordou com a atitude de Regulus. Quer dizer, ela não se opôs à idéia do filho juntar-se a um bruxo tão poderoso e maquiavélico como Voldemort? – perguntou o menino, muito desinteressadamente, apesar de estar aguardando, ansioso, pelas respostas.

- De jeito nenhum! Minha senhora era a maior incentivadora do filho. Na verdade, insistia para que o filho se juntasse ao Lorde das Trevas e ele, como filho obediente e bruxo responsável, uniu-se aqueles que pretendiam excluir os mestiços imundos de nosso meio. – disse o elfo, de forma altiva.

- Mas ele nunca se opôs à vontade da mãe? Desde o início ele concordou em aliar-se ao Lorde das Trevas?

Monstro encarou Harry mais uma vez, mas respondeu: - Na verdade, logo que foi convocado, não queria ir. Mas minha senhora insistiu tanto que ele, como o filho prestimoso que era, acabou por concordar com ela que este era o melhor caminho a seguir.

- Ele pensou, algum momento, em desistir? – Harry continuava a empregar um tom de descontração na voz.

- O Sr. Regulus começou a se envolver com mestiços que lhe viraram a cabeça. Minha senhora sempre disse que os "sangue-ruins" é que eram os verdadeiros bruxos das trevas pois realizavam feitiços muito poderosos para iludir os bruxos de bem.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? O que aconteceu com Regulus?

- Pobrezinho do menino Regulus. – disse Monstro, com lágrimas a brotar-lhe dos olhos. – Teve uma morte tão triste. Foi iludido pelos mestiços e quis afastar-se do Lorde das Trevas. Minha senhora ficou fora de si quando soube que o menino tentou se voltar contra o próprio sangue. Eu dizia a ela que foi tudo por culpa das más companhias - os mestiços, mas ela só responsabilizava o Sr. Sirius pela desgraça do irmão.

- O que Sirius tem a ver com essa história? – o menino parecia irritado pela menção tão pouco respeitosa feita a seu padrinho.

- Sirius era um traidor do próprio sangue. Voltou-se contra minha senhora e foi embora daqui. Nunca mais quis saber da família e ela nunca fez questão. Considerava que só tinha um filho, o menino Regulus. Por um tempo ele correspondeu às expectativas da mãe, unindo-se ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas depois, influenciado pelo irmão traidor, como dizia minha senhora, começou a ter idéias erradas, afastou-se, fugiu. Passou a ser caçado e finalmente foi morto pelo próprio Lorde. Muito triste! – Monstro balançou a cabeça, pesarosamente.

- Mas, Monstro, por que razão ele quis afastar-se de Voldemort? Não era bem tratado por ele? Não tinha uma posição de destaque sobre os demais comensais? Por que quis fugir? – Harry tentava direcionar o pensamento de Monstro, com a intenção de obter as informações que queria.

- É claro que o menino Regulus tinha posição de destaque junto ao Lorde das Trevas, que tinha muita consideração pela família Black. Quando meu senhor e a Sra. Bellatrix – uma verdadeira Black – acrescentou Monstro, fazendo com que Harry ficasse com vontade de lhe dar um pontapé por fazer menção à desgraçada da bruxa que tinha matado Sirius – se juntaram a ele, transformou-os imediatamente em seus braços direitos. Confiava plenamente neles e eles retribuíam essa confiança, obedecendo cegamente às suas ordens.

- Então não estou entendendo. Se ele tinha tanto poder e prestígio, por que fugiu? O que realmente aconteceu com Regulus? Quero saber de tudo e com detalhes. – exigiu o menino, que mais sentiu, do que viu, os irmãos Weasley entrando nos aposentos de Monstro e sentando-se ao redor, para ouvir as explicações do elfo que, percebendo a chegada destes, fechou a cara.

- Anda logo Monstro. Desembucha. Quero saber por que o irmão de Sirius fugiu de Voldemort – disse Harry com dureza, mas bastante firmeza, na voz.

- Monstro não quer falar sobre uma pessoa tão honrada como o menino Regulus na presença de gente de tão baixo nível. – o elfo falou, com desprezo.

Rony, que não tinha a delicadeza como uma de suas qualidades, levantou-se de supetão e agarrou o elfo, que começou a dizer impropérios contra os Weasley, pelo pescoço. Harry teve que intervir energicamente, livrando Monstro das mãos assassinas de seu amigo.

- Calma Rony. Monstro morto não vai nos adiantar de nada. Largue-o para que ele possa terminar de nos contar a história de Regulus. – Harry encarou o amigo, soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

- Se ele nos ofender mais uma vez, eu esgano esse asqueroso. – bufou Rony, enquanto os irmãos riam da cara de fúria de seu irmão caçula. – E vocês, qual é o problema? Será que terei que defender a honra da família sozinho?

- Não precisa se preocupar com a honra da família Roniquinho. As provocações de Monstro não nos atingem mais. Ele é muito insignificante para nos irritar. – respondeu Jorge, muito sorridente.

- Então estão rindo do que? – insistiu Rony, muito vermelho.

- É que você anda muito nervoso irmãozinho querido. Será que são os hormônios que estão em ebulição? – disse Fred, às gargalhadas.

- Eu mato vocês. – e partiu para cima dos irmãos, que saíram correndo pela porta, deixando Harry e Monstro sozinhos, novamente.

- _Colloportus_ – disse o menino, disparando a varinha em direção à porta, vedando a entrada dos amigos, de forma a evitar interrupções. – Agora poderemos conversar tranqüilamente, sem interrupções.

- Monstro está cansado, trabalhou muito o dia inteiro e precisa dormir. Monstro não quer mais falar sobre o menino Regulus, é muito triste. – reclamou a criatura.

- Sinto muito Monstro. – Harry tentava impingir um tom de carinho à voz. – Mas realmente preciso saber o que aconteceu com Regulus. É uma ordem.

O elfo olhou com desdém para Harry, pois sabia que não tinha como fugir de uma ordem executada pelo seu legítimo dono.

- Monstro não quer mais falar, mas se é uma ordem do Sr. Harry, Monstro não tem outra alternativa – e deu de ombros. – O menino Regulus tinha uma posição privilegiada perante o Lorde das Trevas. Partilhava de seus segredos mais íntimos. Tinha até mais influência junto ao Lorde do que a Sra. Bellatrix, que praticamente se jogava no chão para que o Lorde passasse.

- Então por que ele fugiu Monstro? – perguntou mais uma vez Harry, já perdendo a paciência.

- Quando meu senhor fugiu, voltou para casa, e ficou escondido aqui por um tempo. Estava muito assustado e não conversava com ninguém, só com o Monstro. O menino Regulus gostava muito de Monstro. – disse o elfo, chorando copiosamente.

Harry tinha a impressão que aquela conversa não iria acabar nunca. Monstro não sabia, ou não queria, colaborar. Estava perdendo a paciência e as esperanças de conseguir as informações que poderiam leva-lo até as horcruxes de Voldemort.

Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto de Monstro. Notou uma série de fotos antigas, de bruxos e bruxas muito feios, que deviam fazer parte da família Black. Entre elas, tinha uma foto de dois rapazes muito bonitos. Harry identificou imediatamente o mais velho como sendo Sirius. O outro, por conseqüência, devia ser Regulus, já que era muito parecido com o irmão.

Pareciam muito amigos e demonstravam ter carinho um com o outro, já que estavam abraçados e muito sorridentes.

- Eu não entendo mais nada. Eles pareciam tão unidos. Como é que ficaram tão diferentes um do outro? – Harry pensou em voz alta.

- Monstro também não entende. – disse o elfo, ainda fungando, para a surpresa de Harry que havia, momentaneamente, esquecido da presença deste. - Eles se davam tão bem quando pequenos!! O menino Regulus adorava o irmão mais velho. Queria ser como ele, vivia seguindo-o e imitando-o. Aí o senhor Sirius foi para a escola. Voltou para casa mudado e minha senhora, percebendo que o filho mais velho estava ficando rebelde, tratou de afastá-lo do filho mais novo, proibia o menino de ver e falar com o irmão. O menino Regulus chorava o tempo todo de saudades do irmão assim que esse foi embora de casa. Um dia, parou de chorar, passando a obedecer cegamente à minha senhora, e nunca mais tocou no nome de Sirius. Até que surgiu o Lorde das Trevas e minha senhora exigiu que o menino Regulus se juntasse à ele.

- Mas se ela exigiu é por que Regulus não queria! – gritou Harry.

- É verdade. O Sr. Regulus não tinha intenção de juntar-se ao Lorde das Trevas. Preferia ficar em casa, cuidando da minha senhora. Era um filho tão bom!!!! – Monstro fungou, mais uma vez. – Mas um dia, saiu para dar uma volta e, quando retornou para a casa, muito vermelho e irritado, trancou-se no quarto por umas duas horas. Depois disso, comunicou à minha senhora que iria se apresentar ao Lorde das Trevas no dia seguinte, para ser seu fiel seguidor. E foi isso o que ele fez.

Harry estava muito intrigado com aquelas informações. Era realmente muito estranho que Regulus, que não aparentava possuir muita coragem, tivesse mudado de idéia e resolvido se juntar a Voldemort de uma hora para outra. Harry sabia que a Sra. Black lutava com todas as forças para que o filho mais moço trilhasse o que considerava ser o "caminho adequado a um bruxo puro-sangue", mas Regulus tinha relutado tanto e parecia-lhe muito estranho que, de uma hora para outra, tenha resolvido acatar as orientações de sua mãe e apresentar-se à Voldemort.

- Mas por que? O que o fez mudar de idéia? – perguntou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para Monstro.

- Sua obediência à minha senhora, é claro!!!! – Monstro parecia ofendido. Mas, no fundo, Harry tinha a impressão de que não era esse o motivo da súbita mudança de idéia de Regulus. Precisava conversar com Mione o mais rápido possível, talvez ela o ajudasse a entender.

- Mas Monstro, o que aconteceu quando Regulus voltou para casa? Quer dizer, Voldemort não veio procurá-lo imediatamente? – quis saber o menino.

- O menino Regulus voltou para casa. Quando sua mãe descobriu que tinha deixado o Lorde das Trevas, começou a insultá-lo e assustá-lo dizendo que era um traidor e covarde, assim como o irmão, e que o Lorde das Trevas o acharia e o mataria. O menino ficou apavorado e se trancou no quarto de Monstro. Monstro prometeu que não ia dizer a ninguém que o menino estava aqui escondido, nem à minha senhora, que pensava que o filho tinha fugido de casa.

- Ele trouxe alguma coisa com ele Monstro? – Harry perguntou casualmente, o que fez Monstro ficar pensativo por alguns segundos.

- Realmente Sr. Potter, Monstro lembra que o menino Regulus tinha um objeto nas mãos que não largava por nada. Ficava o tempo todo segurando um medalhão – Harry arregalou os olhos ao ouvir essas palavras – e murmurando palavras que Monstro não entendia muito bem.

- Medalhão? Que medalhão? Onde está este medalhão Monstro? – Harry, sem prestar muita atenção ao que fazia, agarrou o elfo pelo colarinho e começou a chacoalhá-lo.

Monstro começou a berrar, e Harry ficou com medo de que sua gritaria atraísse a atenção de Olho-Tonto Moody que, segundo informações dos gêmeos, estava dormindo no segundo andar da casa.

- Já soltei! Tudo bem! Não quero te machucar. – disse o menino, tentando se acalmar. – Mas preciso saber onde está esse medalhão!

- Monstro guardou no armário, junto o resto dos objetos da família Black. Mas depois que aquela senhora ruiva, traidora do próprio sangue, começou a profanar e abrir os armários da minha senhora, Monstro não sabe mais onde está. – disse o elfo, passando as mãos pelo pescoço, tentando aliviar a dor causada pelo apertão dado por Harry.

Harry lembrou-se, então, de quando viera para a sede da Ordem Fênix pela primeira vez, antes do início das aulas do quinto ano em Hogwarts. No período em que ficara na casa, ajudara a Sra. Weasley, juntamente com Rony, Hermione e Gina, a limpá-la. Para isso, começaram a abrir armários, desenrolar tapetes e capturar fadas mordentes penduradas nas cortinas.

E de repente o menino visualizou a cena, tal qual ela ocorrera à época: Gina segurando um camafeu antigo e, como não conseguia abri-lo, jogou-o no saco de lixo, juntamente com os demais objetos que se encontravam naquele armário.

- Monstro, você guardou o medalhão no armário da sala de estar? Aquele de ferro, que tinha taças de prata com o logotipo da família Black? – perguntou o menino, muito ansioso.

- Sim, sim meu senhor. – respondeu o elfo, afastando-se sorrateiramente de Harry, temendo que este viesse a agarrar-lhe o pescoço novamente. – Estava lá, juntamente com as demais relíquias da família, que foram covardemente profanadas pelos traidores do próprio sangue.

- O saco de lixo com aqueles objetos, onde está Monstro? Onde você colocou? - Mas antes que a criatura respondesse, outra cena lhe veio à cabeça: Mundungo Fletcher carregando um saco de lixo, de forma muito suspeita, pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, no último inverno e fugindo, assim que encontrou Harry.

- Não sei meu senhor. Monstro não sabe onde foram parar os objetos da família. Monstro não viu mais o saco de lixo. Roubaram os artefatos dos Black´s. – disse, mais uma vez, o elfo doméstico, num tom de quem estava acusando Harry pelo desaparecimento dos pertences da sua amada senhora.

- Tá, tá Monstro. Acho que já chega por hoje. Tenho as informações que queria e preciso ir atrás de Rony. De qualquer forma, te proíbo de contar qualquer coisa do que conversamos para outra pessoa. – colocou, ameaçadoramente, o dedo no nariz torto e enrugado do elfo.

- Como queira meu senhor. Monstro também não tem vontade de falar sobre o passado pois aqueles tempos, tão bons, pelo jeito nunca mais voltarão.

Harry saiu correndo pelos corredores da mui antiga casa dos Black à procura de Rony e dos gêmeos. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e conversar com Mione. Estava muito satisfeito com as informações que conseguira, mas também não entendia muitas das coisas que Monstro tinha contado.

Não entendia, por exemplo, por que Regulus tinha aceitado juntar-se a Voldemort se, inicialmente, não queria. Sabia que o irmão de Sirius não era um bruxo muito corajoso e que fazia de tudo para se livrar dos problemas. Também não acreditava que tivesse sido por causa da influência da Sra. Black, apesar da velha ser insuportável.

Correu de volta à sala de estar quando se deparou com a seguinte cena: Olho-Tonto segurando Rony pela gola do casaco, enquanto este se debatia, e encarava Harry com ferocidade. Os gêmeos estavam no canto da sala, completamente imóveis, olhando furiosos para o professor.

- Muito bem Potter! – disse Moody. – Depois de todos os esforços que fizemos para garantir sua segurança, vocês resolvem fugir, colocando em risco toda a Ordem da Fênix. – parecia muito decepcionado.

- Olha professor. Sinto muito se os decepcionamos, não tenho intenção nenhuma de colocar os membros da Ordem em risco, mas tenho que ir embora agora e Rony vem comigo. – Harry falava com muita convicção.

- Ah! Mas não vai mesmo!!! Não antes de me dizer por que você está com essa cor de cabelo horrorosa? O que estão aprontando? Onde está Hermione? – Olho-Tonto falava desdenhosamente, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso de suas vestes.

- Hermione está bem e segura. Não estamos aprontando absolutamente nada. Apenas estamos cumprindo a missão que nos foi deixada por Dumbledore, e isso é tudo o que posso falar por enquanto. Já sou maior de idade e ninguém pode me obrigar a fazer, ou deixar de fazer, o que quer que seja. – completou Harry, levando a mão direita às costas, de forma a ter fácil acesso à sua varinha, que estava no bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans.

- Tá certo Harry, já que você não quer colaborar, terei que utilizar força bruta. – e, apontando a varinha para o menino, gritou: _- Expelliamus_.

Mas Harry foi mais rápido e, antes que Olho-Tonto Moody terminasse de proferir o feitiço que visava arrancar a varinha das mãos do menino, caiu desmaiado no chão ao ser atingido pelo feitiço _"Estupefaça"_ de Harry.

Assim que se viu livre das mãos de Olho-Tonto, Rony correu para libertar os irmãos do feitiço _"imobilius"_ que o ex-professor lançara sobre eles, mas não conseguiu. Os gêmeos permaneceram imobilizados, olhando ferozmente para seu irmão mais novo, que resolveu ignorá-los.

- Harry, você estupefez Olho-Tonto Moody? Isso não é bom!!! – disse Rony, apavorado.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Esperar ele me imobilizar e depois usar a poção _"veritaseum" _na gente para descobrir o que estamos tramando? – respondeu um Harry muito irritado.

- É, tem razão. Você não tinha muita escolha mesmo. Mas precisamos ir agora, antes que ele acorde. Fred e Jorge, sinto muito, não consegui liberar vocês. Sei lá que feitiço Olho-Tonto usou. Mas tenho certeza que, assim que ele acordar, irá tirar vocês dessa posição constrangedora – Rony sorria com muito prazer e Harry imaginou que o amigo estava finalmente se vingando de todas as sacanagens que os gêmeos faziam, e diziam, a ele.

- É Rony, mas isso nos deixa com um problema. Como vamos aparatar de volta? Não temos licença e os gêmeos não poderão nos levar. – Harry perguntou ao amigo, desafiadoramente.

Rony coçou a cabeça e encarou Harry com uma expressão muito decidida. – Acho que devemos tentar aparatar!!! Você já fez isso uma vez e eu não passei no teste por meia sobrancelha. Já somos praticamente foras-da-lei, Harry, que mal tem em cometer mais essa contravenção?

Harry encarou Rony, sorrindo e pensou: - É! Tem razão. Dane-se a licença. Eu já sei fazer isso, não preciso da autorização do Ministério da Magia. Afinal, estou no meio de uma guerra e tenho a impressão que sou a única arma com a qual eles contam para vencê-la.

– É isso aí Rony. – prossegui Harry – Não temos muito a perder se formos proibidos de fazer isso no futuro. O importante é o agora, é a batalha que estamos prestes a enfrentar. Vamos nos preocupar com a burocracia quando não tivermos mais nada com o que nos preocupar.

- Legal. – gritou Rony, sob os olhares curiosos dos irmãos. – Então vamos lá: Determinação. Destino. Direção. – disse o amigo, que sumiu rapidamente.

- E a minha vez. – falou o garoto para si mesmo – Determinação. Destino. Direção. – pensou no Caldeirão Furado e imediatamente sentiu a falta de ar e a sensação de ser puxado em todas as direções, desaparecendo das vistas dos gêmeos imóveis que, no entanto, tinham nos olhos uma expressão muito divertida.


	11. Adivinha Quem Vem para Almoçar

**Capítulo 11 – Adivinha Quem Vem Para Almoçar **

Harry subitamente se viu em seu quarto, na hospedaria do Caldeirão Furado, sendo observado por uma Hermione absolutamente perplexa, que olhava dele para Rony e vice-versa, dizendo de forma incoerente: - Vocês? Quando? Como? Por que?

- Consegui! Aparatei. – Rony dava pulos de alegria. – Veja se minha sobrancelha está inteira! – e correu na direção à amiga que, ainda boquiaberta, passou a examinar o rosto do ex-ruivo.

- Esta tudo no devido lugar Rony. – e, dando um profundo suspiro, iniciou mais um de seus sermões. – Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? O que fizeram é ilegal e vocês sabem disso. Isso é uma irresponsabilidade que pode compromete-los no futuro, quando tentarem obter a licença para aparatação.

- Não começa Hermione. – contra-argumentou Rony. - Para te dizer a verdade, nem sei se vamos ter futuro. Tivemos que aparatar ou Olho-Tonto nunca nos deixaria sair da casa. Foi por pouco que ele não nos azarou. Ainda bem que Harry foi mais rápido e o estupefez, antes que ele tivesse tempo de atingi-lo.

- Como assim? Quer dizer que você etupefez o professor? Ah Harry, não devia ter feito isso. Estamos nos tornando delinqüentes juvenis. Daqui a pouco nossas fotos estarão no Profeta Diário com a palavra "Procurados" por baixo. – disse a menina, aflita.

- Também não é para tanto né Mione. – retrucou Rony. – Você mesma já atacou um professor. Aposto que isso você faz questão de não lembrar! E de qualquer maneira, estamos sendo procurados mesmo, então não faz nenhuma diferença!

Hermione voltou-se para Rony, encarando-o furiosamente: - E posso saber onde o senhor estava que não impediu que Harry fizesse uma bobagem dessas?

- Eu só estava sendo quase sufocado pelo Olho-Tonto Moody, Mione. Só por esse pequeno detalhe é que não pude ajudar o Harry. Sem falar nos gêmeos, que estavam imobilizados e permaneceram assim, pois não conseguimos solta-los antes de aparatar de volta! – Rony respondeu, irônico.

- Olho-Tonto vai ficar bem Mione. Não se preocupe. De qualquer forma, apesar dos tropeços, consegui falar com Monstro e ele me deu umas informações bem interessantes. – acrescentou Harry.

- Puxa, tinha até me esquecido do motivo de vocês irem até a sede da Ordem. Então vamos Harry, conte tudo o que conseguiu arrancar do Monstro. – disse a menina, ansiosa.

- Mal posso esperar. – e começou a falar.

- Uau. – disse Rony, assim que Harry terminou de narrar sua conversa com Monstro. – Isso é meio irônico não? Quer dizer, Gina esteve com um pedaço da alma de Voldemort nas mãos e nem se deu conta disso? E agora, por conta da mania de limpeza da mamãe, o tal camafeu está desaparecido e pior, com o Mundungo.

- Pois é. Isso é uma droga não? Definitivamente a sorte não está a nosso favor. Todo o tempo a horcrux de Voldemort estava próxima e não sabíamos. Agora ela foi levada por um vigarista da pior categoria que deve estar tentando vendê-la por alguns míseros galeões, sem ter a menor idéia de que tem nas mãos um dos objetos mais importantes de todos os tempos! – Harry parecia muito chateado.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo Harry. – disse Hermione, que estive muito pensativa. – Por que Regulus resolveu se juntar à Voldemort se não tinha vontade, nem coragem para isso? Me parece pouco natural que ele tivesse aceitado uma coisa que decididamente não queria só para agradar a mãe.

- Eu me fiz essa mesma pergunta Mione. – afirmou Harry. – Até agora não consegui entender. Pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

- Infelizmente não poderei ajuda-lo nesse assunto, Harry. Somente Regulus poderia nos dizer os motivos que o levaram a unir-se à Voldemort. Também me intriga o fato de Regulus ser tão ligado a Sirius e, de repente, dar-lhe as costas. Sei lá, se ele não compactuava com as idéias da Sra. Black, e parece que não, é no mínimo estranho que tenha se voltado contra o irmão, que pensava da mesma forma que ele.

- Você tem razão Mione, acho que nunca saberemos o que realmente aconteceu. O único que sabe das razões disso tudo é Voldemort e eu duvido que ele sacie nossa curiosidade.

Rony, que até então somente acompanhava a conversa, sem participar dela, suspirou profundamente, fazendo Harry e Hermione encara-lo. – O que foi Rony. – perguntou Mione.

- Eu acho admirável vocês tentarem fazer um mapeamento da cabeça do Regulus e dos motivos que o levaram a se juntar a Voldemort, mas temos problemas mais práticos para nos preocupar. – disse, desanimado. – Vocês não acham que deveríamos sair em busca de Mundungo e tentar recuperar o medalhão?

- Mas como faremos isso Rony? – questionou Harry. – Você por acaso tem alguma idéia de onde podemos encontrá-lo?

- Estive pensando. Acho que teremos, mais uma vez, que recorrer aos gêmeos. Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas Fred e Jorge andaram metidos com Mundungo, na mesma época em que ele estava conosco na sede da Ordem, no início de nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts. Acredito que eles são os únicos que podem nos dar uma pista de onde ele se esconde. – argumentou Rony, de forma firme.

- Tem razão. – Hermione balançava a cabeça de forma afirmativa. - Devemos recorrer aos gêmeos novamente. – Hermione o encarava, orgulhosamente. – Puxa Rony, estou orgulhosa de você.

Rony avermelhou e estufou o peito. – Alguém tem que pensar de forma prática por aqui né? – disse o garoto, altivamente.

- Deixa de ser convencido né. – Harry falou, divertido. – Só por que teve uma boa idéia não quer dizer que agora você é nosso articulador oficial de planos.

- Mas vocês não disseram que os gêmeos estavam imobilizados? – perguntou Mione.

- Sim. Mas eles não ficarão assim por muito tempo, né Mione. É óbvio que o feitiço será desfeito. Somente teremos que contatá-los novamente. O problema é que, provavelmente, eles estarão sendo vigiados e, se chegarmos a um quilômetro de distância deles, vão nos apanhar e trancar numa masmorra para sempre. – continuou Rony.

- É verdade Rony. – disse Hermione. – E Olho-Tonto já conhece o disfarce de vocês. Acho que eu poderia tentar encontrar os gêmeos e procurar saber onde achamos o Mundungo.

- Mas não é muito perigoso, deixar Mione ir sozinha Harry? – disse Rony, aflito.

- Por favor Rony. – retrucou Mione. – Eu sei me cuidar, né? E acho que consigo ir sozinha até a loja dos gêmeos e perguntar a eles onde podemos encontrar Mundungo.

- Mas e se pegaram você? Vão tomar todas as precauções para que você não tenha como escapar e ainda vão te usar de isca para nos apanhar. – disse Rony.

- Estou um pouco diferente com meus novos cabelos ruivos e lisos. Coloco umas roupas diferentes e uns óculos, e garanto que ninguém vai me reconhecer. Não acha Harry?

- Sim. Acho que essa missão deve ficar com Hermione, Rony. – falou decididamente o garoto. – E depois, a Mione só tem que ir até a loja, comprar algumas bugigangas e se esgueirar para o escritório e conversar com Fred e Jorge. Não é tão perigoso e arriscado.

- Como não? – retrucou Rony, nervoso. – E se alguém a reconhecer, principalmente os Comensais da Morte. Vão capturá-la e tortura-la e podem até mata-la! Definitivamente não podemos permitir Harry!

Rindo, Harry respondeu: - Não exagera Rony. Não vai acontecer nada disso. Não aconteceu nada conosco até agora. Também não acredito que irá acontecer com Mione. E depois, ela só vai até as Gemialidades Weasley para conversar com os Gêmeos. É um lugar público, ninguém vai ter coragem de atacá-la na frente do Beco Diagonal inteiro. E se a Ordem realmente estiver seguindo os gêmeos, qualquer ataque de Voldemort será facilmente repelido, pois o nosso lado estará nas proximidades. De qualquer forma, ela poderá usar minha capa de invisibilidade. Isso com certeza a protegerá.

- Não estou exagerando Harry. Só estou tentando proteger a Mione. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ela. – disse o ruivo, com voz baixa e olhando de esguelha para a amiga.

Hermione aproximou-se de Rony e, para espanto deste, tascou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Obrigada pela preocupação Rony. Fico até comovida. Mas não vai me acontecer nada não. Amanhã vou até a loja conversar com Fred e Jorge.

Harry acordou tarde no dia seguinte. As emoções, e confusões, do dia anterior tinham derrubado o garoto de tal maneira que este não conseguiu levantar da cama antes da uma hora da tarde.

Sentou-se na beirada de sua cama e reparou que Rony roncava a plenos pulmões, mas não havia o menor sinal de Hermione. – _Ela deve ter ido realizar a missão de conversar com Fred e Jorge. Tomara que dê tudo certo._ – pensou o garoto. – De qualquer maneira, Mione é esperta, vai descobrir tudo o que for necessário e até um pouco a mais, se puder.

O menino levantou-se e olhou pela janela. O dia estava nebuloso e a chuva ameaçava começar a qualquer momento. Descobriu que estava morrendo de fome. Decidiu, então, que iria tomar um banho e acordaria Rony para que pudesse descer e almoçar, já que, provavelmente, o café da manhã já havia sido recolhido há muito tempo.

Desfrutou do banho por meia hora. Sentia que precisava relaxar, afinal, os últimos dias tinham sido muito tensos e emocionantes. No bom e no mal sentido: tinha descoberto muitas coisas novas a respeito dos pais e até dos avós. Também tinha feito Rony confessar que estava apaixonado por Hermione e quase conseguira arrancar isso dela também. Tinham descoberto quem era R.A.B. e, o mais importante, sabia alguma coisa sobre uma das horcruxes. Todavia, também descobrira que Severo Snape freqüentava sua casa, até compartilhava da mesa de seu pai, e que o desgraçado era apaixonado por sua mãe, que o acolheu e o tratou com carinho, o que, para o garoto, fazia com que a traição cometida pelo ex-professor de poções, ao contar sobre a profecia a Voldemort, fosse pior do que o assassinato do Professor Dumbledore, cometido por Snape; também soubera que a horcruxe, que estivera tão próxima a eles, agora estava nas mãos de um vigarista bruxo.

Todos esses pensamentos passavam pela cabeça do garoto, quando escutou batidas à porta do quarto. Como estava de toalhas, gritou para que Rony atendesse. Não sabia ao certo se o amigo escutara seus berros, já que dormia profundamente no momento em que Harry fechou a porta do banheiro.

Preocupado pelo fato de estarem batendo à porta – ninguém sabia que estavam ali, além de Hermione, e esta tinha a chave - e pelo fato de não escutar qualquer tipo de barulho, o menino vestiu suas roupas rapidamente para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao observar que Rony, de pijamas e com a cara inchada de tanto dormir, estava estático, com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta aberta, encarando perplexo, e deprimido, o visitante, que se encontrava no corredor, com a mesma cara mal-humorada com a qual Harry o havia conhecido, e com um ramalhete de flores em uma das mãos. Era ninguém menos que Victor Krum.

- Pom Dia Harry Potter. Como fai focê? – disse o búlgaro, numa tentativa, vã, de parecer simpático e ignorando Rony completamente.

- Er... Bom dia Victor. Eu vou bem, e você? – respondeu Harry, observando o comportamento de Rony, que permanecia imóvel encarando as flores que Victor trazia nas mãos.

- A Hermione não está? Recebi a carta dela e fim imediatamente. – e mostrou a folha de papel, de devia ser a carta que a amiga enviou ao apanhador da seleção búlgara, no dia anterior.

- Aprendeu a falar o nome dela direito é? Mas ela mandou a carta ontem, tarde da noite. Não daria tempo para você receber a carta, arrumar as coisas e aparecer aqui, ainda de manhã, tão cedo. – intrometeu-se Rony, na conversa.

- Na verdade Rony. São duas horas da tarde. – disse Harry.

- Mesmo assim, ainda é cedo para ele aparecer por aqui tão rapidamente. E cadê a Mione?

- É? Cadê ela? – perguntou Victor, olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos para Rony.

- Não sei Victor. Acredito que ela tenha saído para resolver um assunto que estava pendente. – respondeu Harry, olhando significantemente para Rony.

- E focê sabe se ela fai demorrar? – perguntou o brutamontes búlgaro.

- Acho que não. Er... Você quer nos esperar lá embaixo para almoçarmos? – falou Harry, que percebeu que Rony virou-se para encara-lo, muito contrariado.

- Certo. Vou descer e tentar encontrar um quarrto parra mim. Espero focês lá embaixo então. – Victor encarou Rony uma última vez e virou as costas aos dois amigos.

Assim que fechou a porta Rony falou, ironicamente: - O meu dia não poderia começar melhor! Primeiro sou acordado por um trator praticamente botando a porta abaixo, depois percebo que o trator em questão é o insuportável do Victor Krum, com um ramalhetes de flores para Mione, e agora vou ser obrigado a almoçar olhando para a cara dele? Obrigado Harry por contribuir para que eu tivesse o melhor começo de dia da minha vida!

- Puxa Rony, me desculpe, só estava tentando ser simpático com ele. Afinal de contas, ele está aqui para nos ajudar.

- Não. Ele está aqui por causa da Mione. Se ela não tivesse escrito a ele, este cretino não teria vindo. – Rony disse, com a voz baixa.

- Mas você sabe que ela só escreveu a ele pois é o único que pode nos ajudar com a tradução do livro, não sabe? Foi somente por esse motivo. – Harry tentou animar o amigo.

- Claro que eu sei Harry. Mas é que ele está aqui, perto dela, novamente. Você sabe como me sinto em relação à ela. Eu já te disse, não?

- É claro que eu sei e já te disse o que acho que você tem que fazer. Mas você se recusa, então não venha reclamar depois. De qualquer maneira, acho que você tem que dar um pouco de crédito a Mione, Rony. Ela já cansou de dizer que é somente amiga dele.

- Eu não confio é nesse brutamontes. Eu sei que Mione não é mentirosa.

- Então, assunto encerrado. Vamos descer e almoçar com nosso amigo búlgaro. Estou morrendo de fome, e você?

- Pra te falar a verdade, perdi completamente o apetite. – respondeu laconicamente Ronald Weasley.

Assim que desceram para o restaurante do Caldeirão Furado, avistaram Victor Krum sentado em uma das mesas, rodeado de freqüentadores do local, que esperavam conseguir um autografo do astro.

Rony, que já estava enraivecido, fechou ainda mais a cara, e começou a olhar o cardápio, como forma de evitar a paparicação explícita para cima de Krum. De repente, o apanhador da seleção búlgara levantou-se da mesa e andou em direção à mesa dos rapazes, ignorando completamente os fãs, que o encaravam indignados, pela descortesia.

- Onde está Hermione? – perguntou Krum novamente.

- Ela já deve estar chegando Krum. Ela saiu para fazer uma pesquisa. – respondeu Harry, um tanto quanto assustado com a expressão furiosa no rosto do bruxo.

- Sozinha? – seu olhar ia de Harry a Rony, que o encarava de volta e estava a ponto de explodir.

- Sim. Sozinha.

- Com Focê-Sabe-Quem atrás de você? – Krum encarou Harry – Pensei que focê se importava com ela Potter.

- É claro que nos importamos com ela. – respondeu raivosamente Rony, levantando-se subitamente da cadeira. – Mais do que você pensa.

- Pois não me parrece. Acho muito bonito focês dois dormindo uma hora dessas enquanto ela está por aí, sozinha, correndo perigo. Me digam onde ela está. Fou atrás dela. – Krum também se levantou e passou a encarar Rony. Como os dois eram praticamente da mesma altura, Harry sentia-se um anão junto deles.

- E por que você acha que pode proteger melhor Hermione do que a gente, hein? – esbravejou Rony, pronto para a agressão física.

- É meio óbvio não acha? Por que eu gosto dela. E muito. Diferente de vocês dois, que somente estão preocupados com focês mesmos. – gritou Krum, de volta.

Nesse momento, escutaram a porta abrindo e perceberam que Hermione observava, parada, e pálida, a cena constrangedora.

- Mione. – gritaram juntos Krum e Rony. Só que, enquanto Krum corria ao seu encontro, abraçando-a, Rony tentava ajeitar um vinco imaginário em sua calça, mais carrancudo que nunca.

- Olá Victor. Que bom que você chegou. – disse a menina, retribuindo o abraço, mas lançando olhares furtivos a Rony, que parecia não querer presenciar a cena, pois permanecia com a cabeça baixa, agora ajeitando o cinto.

- Está tudo bem com focê? – perguntou Krum, finalmente soltando a garota e observando-a atentamente, para averiguar se não faltava nenhum pedaço.

- Estou ótima. Tudo certo. – respondeu.

- Focê pintou seus cabelos de vermelho! Ficou linda. Mais, quero dizer. – Krum corou levemente,

- Obrigada Victor. Humm, bom dia para vocês meninos. – Mione dirigiu-se a Harry e Rony.

- Bom dia Mione. – respondeu Harry.

- Dia. – Rony também respondeu.

- Tudo certo? Conseguiu alguma coisa? – Harry quis saber.

- Consegui. Mas depois conversamos. – a menina puxou Victor pelo braço, em direção à mesa. – Vocês já almoçaram? Estou faminta.

- Ainda não. Íamos começar agorra. Que pom que focê chegou. Podemos almoçar juntos. – Krum olhava para Mione com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro. Será ótimo!

Harry notou que a amiga tentava parecer descontraída, mas, no fundo, estava muito constrangida. Rony permanecia quieto, evitando olhar para Krum.

- Você veio rápido Victor. Escrevi a carta ontem à noite e você já está aqui! – falou a garota.

- Assim que recebi sua carrta, fim correndo. Você disse que precisafa de minha ajuda. O que tenho que fazer?

- Lembra daquele livro que pegamos na biblioteca de Durmstrang?

- Aquele com a capa prreta, que falafa sobre as tais horcruxes? – perguntou Victor, com a voz normal, o que fez com que os três amigos se arrepiassem.

- Sim. Mas fale baixo Victor, é um assunto muito delicado e não queremos que ninguém fique sabendo. – disse, baixinho, a menina. Rony deu um risinho irônico, o que fez com que Victor o olhasse, carancudo.

- Me desculpe Hermioni. Mas o que tenho que fazer para ajuda-la?

- Preciso que você me ajude a traduzi-lo. Tentei com os dicionários normais, mas não consegui. Pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar, já que é búlgaro e conhece o idioma.

- Clarro. Sem prroblemas. Fico feliz em poder ajuda-la. Querro dizer, ajudar fôces. – Victor virou-se para os outros dois, como se somente neste instante tivesse lembrado que os outros existiam.

- Obrigado Krum. – respondeu Harry. – Precisamos muito saber o que diz aquele livro.

- Eu gostarria muito de saber o que focês pretendem. – o búlgaro encarou os três amigos, desconfiado. – Mas sei que fôces não fão me contar. Hermioni já me disse que não podem. Tudo bem. Fou procurar ajuda-los da maneira que puder pois sei que o que quer foces estejam fazendo, é para o bem de toda a comunidade bruxa, já que tenho certeza que tudo tem a fer com a destruição de Fosse-Sabe-Quem. Contem comigo.

- Obrigado pela compreensão Krum, e pela ajuda. Tenha certeza que você está contribuindo muito para todo o mundo mágico. – completou Harry.

Depois do almoço, durante o qual Rony mal tocou no prato de comida e permaneceu calado, enquanto Harry. Victor e Mione conversavam animadamente, os três amigos subiram para o quarto, a fim de falar sobre a "missão" executada pela menina.

- E então Mione? Conseguiu alguma informação sobre Mundungo? – perguntou Harry.

- Bom, conversei com Jorge e Fred. Aliás, eles me pediram para parabenizar Roniquinho pela bem sucedida fuga de ontem à noite. Eles estão orgulhosos de você e disseram que agora sim você pode ser considerado um Weasley de verdade! – a menina falou, divertida.

Rony, que até então estava amuado e deprimido, deu um sorriso contido e pareceu descontrair-se. – Pelo menos eu tenho a aprovação de alguém.

- E tinha que ser fazendo alguma coisa ilegal. – riu Harry. – Só assim mesmo para Fred e Jorge manifestarem aprovação.

- Pois eu não estou achando a menor graça nisso. Vocês não deveriam ter aparatado sem permissão, nem estupefeito Olho-Tonto. Podem se complicar no futuro. – retrucou Mione.

- Bom. Não estamos aqui para discutir nossas ações ilegais. Conte-nos o que conseguiu Mione. – disse Harry.

- Certo. Eles ficaram um pouco relutantes em me passar informações, pois tenho certeza que andaram efetuando transações ilícitas juntamente com Mundungo. Mas eu disse que não estava atrás das falcatruas deles e sim que precisava muito encontrar um objeto que, presumivelmente, estaria com Mundungo pois este tinha roubado da residência dos Black. – prosseguiu a menina.

- Mas eles te disseram onde podemos encontrá-lo? – Rony perguntou.

- Eles me disseram que é muito provável que Mundungo esteja escondido em _Dust Wizard´s_. – respondeu a menina, sem manifestar qualquer reconhecimento.

- _Dust Wizard?_ – gritou Rony, apavorado.

Harry não entendeu a aflição de Rony, afinal, nunca tinha ouvido falar deste lugar. – Qual o problema Rony?

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais complicado. Só vou lhe dizer o seguinte: se você acha que a Travessa do Tranco é barra pesada é por que não conhece _Dust Wizard´s_. É sinistro. – disse o garoto.

- Por que Rony? È um lugar tão ruim assim? – questionou Mione.

- Ruim? Não, para ficar ruim precisa melhorar muito! – respondeu o ex-ruivo.


	12. No Submundo Bruxo

**Capitulo 12 – No Submundo Bruxo**

Harry sabia que existiam alguns bairros em Londres, embora nunca tivesse freqüentado nenhum, com reputação de não serem locais muito apropriados para pessoas de bem.

Vivia ouvindo tia Petúnia aconselhando seu primo Duda a não se aventurar pelos lados de _"Seven Dials", _pois este era um lugar repleto de vigaristas e escroques e que um menino tão "correto" como ele não deveria se misturar com pessoas de tão baixo nível.

Mas o que Harry não imaginava é que no mundo mágico também existissem lugares como o famigerado bairro de _"Seven Dials"_, no qual bruxos da pior espécie faziam negócios escusos e vendiam, a preços exorbitantes, poções proibidas pelo Ministério da Magia.

É claro que Harry conhecia a Travessa do Tranco, um lugar nas proximidades do Beco Diagonal, que era freqüentado por bruxos e bruxas que pretendiam adquirir produtos relacionados às artes das trevas.

Mas não podia cogitar que pudessem existir lugares piores que a Travessa do Tranco. O fato de Rony ter ficado apavorado ao ouvir o nome do bairro de Dust Wizard não representava muito, pois, apesar de sempre ter demonstrado muita bravura nas aventuras pelas quais os amigos passaram, o ruivo sempre ficava apavorado, num primeiro momento.

De qualquer maneira, fosse um lugar tenebroso ou não, teriam de ir até lá para tentar encontrar Mundungo. Harry tinha decidido que, enquanto Hermione ficava no hotel, junto com Victor, tentando traduzir o livro sobre as horcruxes, ele e Rony iriam até Dust Wizard investigar e procurar o escroque.

Ao saber do plano, Hermione ficou histérica e insistiu em ir junto, alegando que sempre a deixavam de fora de tudo e que não iria permitir que os dois se arriscassem num lugar tão perigoso, sozinhos. Ao final de toda a discussão, na qual Rony participara ativamente apoiando categoricamente as colocações da menina, atitude esta que Harry entendeu como uma forma de evitar que a amiga ficasse sozinha com Krum, decidiram que a menina os acompanharia. Como Krum insistia em ajudar, acordaram que ele iria juntar-se ao trio.

No final das contas, Harry até gostou da idéia de levar Krum com eles. Afinal, ele já era um bruxo formado e, ainda por cima, famoso, fato este que, de acordo com o entendimento de Harry, poderia ajuda-los a passar incólumes pelo lugar.

Isso porque, sendo Krum tão popular, Harry duvidava que alguém teria a coragem de mexer com uma pessoa tão conhecida e admirada. Curiosamente, sentia-se mais seguro com a presença do búlgaro. Além disso, seria mais fácil que fosse Krum a abordar Mundungo, uma vez que este nunca travara qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o búlgaro e, certamente, ficaria desconfiado caso encontrasse Harry ali, no submundo bruxo.

Mas, antes de seguirem com o plano, os amigos tinham que resolver outro problema: descobrir onde ficava o tal bairro, já que, pela informação dos gêmeos, o lugar somente poderia ser encontrado por aqueles que saibam onde ele ficava. E, aparentemente, os gêmeos não sabiam.

Assim, não tinham outra alternativa além de buscar essa informação. Resolveram, então, que seria melhor que Victor, já que os outros não queriam se expor, perguntasse a Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado, sobre a forma de chegar até o lugar.

Foi mais fácil do que eles poderiam supor. No começo, Tom relutou em informar a Krum a exata localização de Dust Wizard, mas, depois de alguma conversa sobre quadribol, e uns goles de hidromel, o proprietário da hospedaria acabou "dando o serviço".

Mais surpresos ainda ficaram quando descobriram que o famigerado bairro bruxo era acessado por uma porta secreta, ao final da Travessa do Tranco. Tom, inclusive, informou a Krum como passar pela porta secreta. Decidiram que iriam partir naquela mesma tarde.

O almoço transcorreu, inacreditavelmente, na mais completa paz e harmonia, fato este que, por si só, era impressionante, diga-se de passagem, uma vez que o triângulo Rony-Hermione-Victor se encontrava reunido.

Talvez isso ocorresse porque Hermione estava mais calada do que de costume - nem implicou com Rony por este devorar de forma avassaladora o rocambole de carne - o que não encorajava Krum a conversar e, conseqüentemente, Rony não se sentia excluído, logo não ficava carrancudo.

Terminado o almoço, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Victor dirigiram-se à Travessa do Tranco, sorrateiramente, com o objetivo de entrar em Dust Wizard.

Seguindo as orientações dadas a Victor por Tom, caminharam pela rua principal do lugar, que estava relativamente deserta, chegando a uma parede de tijolos velhos e desbotados, aparentemente sem saída.

De acordo com o que lhe havia dito Tom, Krum aproximou-se de um tijolo que possuía uma cor avermelhada, destacando-se dos demais e, pressionando-o três vezes, fez com que surgisse um pequeno duende barbudo, excentricamente vestido, e com cara de poucos amigos que, muito empertigado lhes perguntou: - Senha?

Como já sabiam o que fazer, Victor tirou do bolso um galeão de ouro, entregando-o ao mal-encarado duende, que chutou um dos últimos tijolos da parede e afastou para que os garotos passassem. Ficaram olhando uns para os outros, pois a parede de tijolos continuava ali. O duende encarou-os irritado e falou: - Vocês nunca estiveram na Plataforma 9 ¾ para tomarem o trem para Hogwarts?

- Ah! Claro! – disseram Rony, Hermione e Harry, envergonhados pois sabiam exatamente a que o duende se referia. Victor, todavia, não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que a criaturinha falava e ficou muito assustado quando viu Hermione correndo ao encontro da parede de tijolo, sumindo logo em seguida. Harry e Rony a seguiram e, não lhe restando outra alternativa, Krum correu de encontro ao muro.

- Que lugarzinho pavoroso. – disse Hermione, assustada, assim que Krum reuniu-se a eles, atravessando a parede de tijolos.

Harry olhou ao redor e teve que concordar com a amiga. A primeira impressão do bairro de Dust Wizard era péssima. O lugar cheirava a cigarro barato e era escuro e sombrio, chegava a sufocar tamanha era a tensão que se sentia no ar. A rua na qual eles se encontravam estava atulhada de lixo e as casas e prédios ao redor, além de mal conservados, possuíam cortinas escuras nas janelas, provavelmente para impedir que as pessoas pudessem observar os negócios escusos que eram ali praticados.

Muitos bruxos, barbudos e mal-encarados, observavam os garotos caminhando cautelosamente. Enquanto passavam pelas tenebrosas construções, Harry percebeu que os bruxos cochichavam uns com os outros e apontavam Krum, em sinal de reconhecimento.

Rony estava branco, e mesmo Victor Krum demonstrava nervosismo, pois freqüentemente engolia em seco. Mas, mesmo assim, andava na frente dos demais tentando demonstrar uma segurança que certamente não possuía.

- Harry. – disse Rony. – Como acharemos Mundungo por aqui? Olha só a cara destas pessoas. Não acredito que basta chegar em um deles e perguntar onde ele se esconde. Meu pai me disse, uma vez, que esses bruxos possuem um código de honra entre si: um não delatava o outro. Não vai ser nada fácil acha-lo;

- Olha. Acho melhor a gente formar duplas e cada uma vai para um lado. – argumentou Mione. - Assim, poderemos procurar, discretamente, Mundungo por entre as vielas e bares mais rapidamente.

Rony e Krum ficaram olhando para a garota, ansiosos. Mas, para surpresa de ambos, e de Harry também, a garota informou que iria com Harry e Rony procuraria juntamente com Krum.

Krum fez uma carranca. Mas Rony, apesar de parecer ligeiramente irritado, esboçou um sorriso e disse a Harry, baixinho: - Pelo menos ele vai ficar sozinho comigo e não com ela.

Os amigos se separaram e, enquanto Rony e Krum seguiram para a esquerda, Mione e Harry foram para a direita.

- Por onde começamos Mione? – perguntou Harry à amiga.

- Vamos parar por um minuto e pensar: se você fosse Mundungo, onde gostaria de ficar? – divagou a menina.

- Bom, se eu fosse um picareta de marca maior, que rouba objetos alheios para conseguir uns trocados, tentaria ficar num lugar onde pudesse vender facilmente esses objetos. – argumentou Harry.

- Exatamente. Mas, como se tratam de objetos relativamente raros, eu iria querer vende-los a colecionadores selecionados que, provavelmente, saberiam diferenciá-los dos demais objetos e, conseqüentemente, pagariam um valor maior por eles. – concluiu Hermione.

- E? – Harry já não estava entendendo a linha de raciocínio da amiga.

- Acho que temos que procurar um hotel, ou um lugar um pouco mais apresentável, pois esses "colecionadores" provavelmente são bruxos ricos e, por que não dizer, partidários de Voldemort, pois gente de bem não compra objetos roubados. – completou a menina.

- Mas Mione, se é assim, não seria mais conveniente para essas pessoas que as transações fossem realizadas em lugares escondidos e não em locais luxuosos? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro, concordo plenamente. Mas você acredita que bruxos como Lucio Malfoy, arrogantes e pretensiosos, iriam se encontrar com quem quer que seja, ainda mais um ladrão barato como Mundungo, em algum lugar que não considerassem dignos deles? Em uma espelunca qualquer? – argumentou Hermione. – Não Harry. Acredito que esse tipo de gente vai fazer o possível para humilhar pobres coitados como Mundungo e, quem sabe, conseguir preços menores pelos objetos.

- Mas será que existe algum lugar assim por aqui? – disse o garoto, olhando atentamente ao redor.

- Não tenho a menor idéia. Por isso, não temos outra alternativa a não ser procurar. – disse Hermione.

Os amigos começaram a andar pelas ruas daquele bairro tão deprimente e asqueroso observando atentamente as placas, construções e qualquer outro indicio que os ajudasse a encontrar o tal estabelecimento.

Harry, apesar de estar atento observando todos os detalhes, não conseguia parar de pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo com a missão de Rony e Krum.

- Mione, por que você escolheu vir comigo ao invés de ir com Rony ou com Krum? – perguntou, esboçando um sorriso.

- Fala sério Harry! Precisamos ser objetivos nessa busca. Se tivesse ido com Rony, estaríamos brigando o tempo todo e se eu estivesse com o Victor, provavelmente ele ficaria olhando para mim o tempo todo e não prestaria atenção aos detalhes. Prefiro estar com você, pois assim podemos fixar nossa atenção à nossa busca. – respondeu a garota, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- Então você está cansada daqueles dois, hein? – questionou Harry, divertido.

A menina encarou-o, abriu um sorriso, e respondeu ao amigo: - Completamente!!!!! As vezes não sei como eu os suporto, principalmente o Rony.

Apesar de ter uma resposta na ponta da língua para aquela dúvida, Harry não respondeu pois não queria arrumar uma discussão com a amiga naquele momento.

Continuaram a observar as ruas, vielas e prédios, e após aproximadamente 2 horas de caminhada, Hermione parou abruptamente e apontou um prédio alto, ao final da rua, pintado de roxo, com as portas e janelas douradas e uma placa espalhafatosa que brilhava intensamente, na qual podia-se ler: HOTEL MERLIN – O único hotel 5 estrelas de Dust Wizard.

Harry encarou Hermione, que retribuiu seu olhar de forma muito empolgada. Andaram em direção ao "único" hotel 5 estrelas do bairro que, por sinal, não fazia feio frente aos melhores hotéis de luxo dos trouxas.

Ao aproximarem-se da porta principal, um bruxo de vestes douradas e verdes, abriu-lhes a porta e os jovens adentraram no salão principal. Ficaram estarrecidos com o luxo daquele lugar, uma vez que ele estava ricamente decorado, com sofás, cadeiras, mesas douradas.

Os tapetes eram roxos e verdes e por todos os lados podiam-se enxergar quadros e gravuras que, provavelmente, deviam ter valor considerável para os bruxos. Em um deles, uma bailarina estilizada movia-se de forma graciosa, com leveza e suavidade, enquanto as cores de sua fantasia brilhavam de forma discreta, como se acompanhassem o ritmo de uma música imaginária.

Harry ficou encantando admirando aquele quadro, provavelmente a pintura mais linda que já vira em sua vida. Foi tirado de seu estado de devaneio por um cutucão dado por Hermione, que apontava um salão, à direita do lugar onde estavam e que devia ser o restaurante, que também parecia luxuosamente decorado.

O contraste entre o bairro de Dust Wizard e o hotel em si era imenso. A sensação de desconforto e o medo que os dominou enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas do bairro bruxo e cruzavam com aqueles indivíduos sinistros e soturnos, simplesmente desaparecera ao entrarem no saguão do hotel.

Isso porque o lugar era um espetáculo! Limpo, bem arrumado e luxuoso, com pessoas vestidas de forma semelhante, que aparentavam ser os funcionários, sempre sorridentes e simpáticos. Enquanto observavam tanta opulência perceberam a entrada de alguns bruxos de aparência um tanto quanto duvidosa. Estes eram rapidamente encaminhados para uma sala específica, pelos recepcionistas do hotel.

Ficaram ali admirando toda aquela opulência, até que Harry voltou à realidade e perguntou à amiga: - E agora Mione? O que faremos? Como poderemos ter certeza de que encontraremos Mundungo por aqui?

- Não sei ao certo Harry. Acho que deveríamos encontrar Rony e Victor e acho que devemos nos hospedar aqui, vigiando até que Mundungo apareça por aqui. – disse a garota.

- Acho que você tem razão. Mas como vamos encontrá-los?

- Mandamos uma coruja para o Victor. Ele é conhecido e não está se escondendo. Então, ela o encontrará facilmente.

- Tem razão. Enquanto isso, pediremos quartos e poderemos descansar por algum tempo enquanto aguardamos aqueles dois. – retrucou Harry.

- Harry, nós teremos dinheiro suficiente para ficar aqui? Deve ser um lugar bem caro não? – perguntou a menina, timidamente.

- Claro que sim. Não se preocupe tanto com isso, Mione. Trouxe quase todo o dinheiro que tiramos de Gringotes. Será o suficiente. Vamos concentrar nossa energia na procura de Mundungo. – disse Harry, com segurança.

Os dois amigos dirigiram-se ao balcão principal e pediram dois quartos. Decidiram que os três garotos ficariam em um só quarto, enquanto a garota pediu para ter um quarto só para ela. Também solicitaram, no que foram prontamente atendidos, uma coruja para mandar a mensagem a Victor.

Hermione redigiu o bilhete, informando o endereço do Hotel e o número dos quartos e despachou o animal. Harry ficou observando, e sentiu uma saudade imensa de Edwiges, sua coruja branca. Tinha deixado-a na Toca e esperava que ela estivesse sendo bem tratada e não tivesse ficado muito zangada por isso. Era muito temperamental.

Após enviarem a mensagem aos amigos, Harry e Hermione seguiram para o restaurante, onde pretendiam beliscar alguma coisa, enquanto aguardavam a chegada de Rony e Krum. O garoto estava faminto e não via a hora de cair literalmente de boca num suculento sanduíche.

Sentaram-se em uma das mesas mais afastadas pois não queriam chamar a atenção e fizeram o pedido a um garçom que parecia ter, no mínimo, dois metros de altura e tinha uma cara tão fechada e uma expressão tão taciturna que mais parecia uma dessas estátuas que adornam sepulturas nos cemitérios trouxas do que um ser humano, ainda mais um garçom.

Assim que os petiscos chegaram, os dois amigos começaram a mordiscar os salgadinhos e a tomar a cerveja amanteigada trazida pelo funesto garçom, enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades e observavam o vai-e-vem dos hóspedes no restaurante do hotel.

- É muito engraçado, não é mesmo Mione? – perguntou Harry, encarando a amiga.

- O que é engraçado Harry? – retrucou a menina, encarando o amigo de volta.

- Nós aqui, comendo e bebendo, no "hotel mais luxuoso de Dust Wizard"! É estranho, parece que estamos de férias e não à beira de um confronto com Voldemort. – filosofou Harry.

- Entendo o que você quer dizer. – sorriu Hermione, balançando a cabeça. – Mas mesmo nestes momentos de relativa tranqüilidade não podemos nos esquecer da tarefa que teremos que cumprir. Principalmente você. Nem do que tivemos que abrir mão em razão dela. Ou você já esqueceu a Gina?

Harry suspirou profundamente e encarou a amiga, mais uma vez: - Isso não é justo Mione. Você sabe que não esqueci e que não esquecerei. Só eu sei como dói o meu coração em pensar que ela está em Hogwarts, sozinha, e que o Dino está perto dela. Eu sei que uma hora ela pode cansar de me esperar e arrumar outro namorado. Mas se isso acontecer, pelo menos vai significar que meu sacrifício não foi em vão, pois ela estará viva. – disse, com a voz muito triste.

- Desculpe Harry, eu sei que não é fácil para você. Na verdade, não é fácil para nenhum de nós. Para mim, que estou longe de meus pais. Para o Rony, que está longe de sua família. Até mesmo para o Victor, que está longe de sua terra. – retrucou Mione. – Mas não podemos esquecer, meu querido amigo, que tudo isso está acontecendo por escolha nossa. Fomos nós que escolhemos o caminho que estamos trilhando e, por isso, temos que arcar com as conseqüências. Mas mesmo assim, nós escolhemos o caminho do bem, portanto, tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo e em breve você estará de volta aos braços daquela ruivinha impertinente...

Harry segurou a mão da amiga. Como ele adorava aquela garota! Sempre com uma palavra de consolo, de incentivo. Ela nunca hesitara, nunca o abandonara. Tão inteligente, decidida e, ao mesmo tempo, tão frágil. O Rony era um estúpido por deixá-la assim, disponível.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um burburinho vindo do saguão do hotel bruxo. Harry parou para prestar atenção e descobriu que aquela confusão era provocada pela chegada de Victor Krum. O garoto percebeu que Rony, que passara desapercebido diante da bagunça causada pela entrada de Krum, olhava para os lados, certamente à procura de seus amigos.

Assim que cruzou com o olhar de Harry, o ruivo encaminhou-se para a mesa de seus amigos, muito irritado.

- Babaca. – disse Rony ao sentar-se na cadeira.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez Rony? – perguntou Mione.

- Porque essas 4 horas que passei junto desse boçal foram as piores da minha vida. Quase não foi possível caminhar tamanho era o número de tietes e fãs que cercavam seu querido Vitinho para pedir autógrafos e conversar. – respondeu rispidamente o garoto.

Harry reparou que Hermione encarava Krum com uma expressão indefinida no rosto. De repente, a garota levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao búlgaro, aproximou-se furtivamente dele e, segurando-o pelo braço, conduziu-o para as escadas, provavelmente em direção ao quarto.

- O que deu nela Harry? – disse Rony, completamente atônito com a atitude da amiga.

- Não faço idéia! – respondeu Harry, surpreso.

- Vamos até lá Harry. – disse o ruivo, correndo em direção às escadas.

- Rony, espera! – e Harry saiu em seu encalço.

- Fique quieto Victor. Não vai doer nada! – disse Hermione, assim que Harry e Rony entraram no quarto da menina, que estava com a varinha em riste, apontando-a para Krum, que tinha os olhos fechados.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- O que você acha que eu posso estar fazendo Rony? Mudando a aparência dele, é claro! Ou você acha que ninguém vai reparar na gente enquanto caminhamos por aí com Victor distribuindo autógrafos? – respondeu a menina.

Harry não podia deixar de admirar, mais uma vez, a amiga. Ela pensava em tudo!! Realmente era um risco muito grande ficar por aí andando com Krum chamando a atenção de tudo quanto é bruxo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém prestaria atenção neles e acabaria reconhecendo Harry. Era tudo o que eles queriam evitar.

- Mutatis Mutandi – proferiu a menina e Krum, imediatamente tornou-se um roqueiro cabeludo, com barba e bigode muito compridos. Harry não pôde deixar de rir ao perceber a cara do búlgaro assim que se olhou no espelho.

- Hermioni, focê não podia pensar em um disfarce melhor? Estou parecendo um bruxo de cento e cinqüenta anos! – reclamou.

- Ah vai Victor, nem ficou tão ruim assim... – disse a menina, escondendo o sorriso, enquanto Rony praticamente rolava no chão de tanto rir. – E o mais importante é que ninguém vai ficar te pentelhando por autógrafos, já que vai passar desapercebido.

- Bom, já que o senhor vovô Krum já se acostumou com sua barba e cabelos compridos, podemos descer para comer alguma coisa? Estou faminto – disse o moreno Rony.

- Como sempre né, Rony?. – respondeu Hermione.

Os quatro jovens voltaram para o restaurante onde pediram o jantar. Harry teve que reconhecer que, apesar do bairro ser uma droga, aquele hotel era muito chique e a comida, deliciosa. O jantar foi muito agradável e todos estavam de muito bom humor, inclusive Rony, que não segurava o riso toda vez que olhava para o búlgaro e sua longa barba grisalha.

Após o jantar, os jovens foram até o saguão do hotel e ficaram por ali, fingindo que liam os jornais – na verdade Hermione realmente aproveitou para se interar do que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, lendo o Profeta Diário dos últimos dias, desde que saíram da casa de Rony, há uma semana.

Vez ou outra a menina soltava uma exclamação de horror e xingava baixinho. Provavelmente diante de alguma notícia sobre os últimos atos de Voldemort.

Harry e Rony, por sua vez, prestavam atenção ao entra e sai de pessoas pela porta de entrada, assim como pelos hóspedes que desciam as escadas para se dirigirem ao restaurante. Victor, como não tinha a menor idéia de como era Mundungo, ficava olhando o trânsito de pessoas pelo saguão.

- Meninos, Voldemort tentou mais uma vez invadir o Ministério da Magia. O que será que ele quer? Não consigo entender. Antes, tudo bem, existia a profecia, mas agora? O que será que ele pode estar procurando? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça daquele lunático, Mione. – respondeu Harry. – Mais alguma notícia interessante?

- Bom, nada de realmente novo a não ser os atentados, intimidações, mortes e prisões de sempre. Ah! Tem uma nota aqui a respeito da reabertura de Hogwarts e de que a nova diretora é a Prof. MacGonagall. Epa!!! – gritou a menina, chamando a atenção dos atendentes do balcão.

- O que foi Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Tem aqui uma notícia falando sobre o fato de que Harry não voltou para Hogwarts. Diz ainda que tentaram conversar com a nova diretora, mas esta "se recusou a dar qualquer esclarecimento sobre a ausência do menino-que-sobreviveu do ano letivo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts". Mas que droga! Já estão até especulando que você se juntou a Voldemort e pretende assumir o cargo de Ministro da Magia, assim que ele assumir o controle do mundo bruxo. – pelo tom de voz, Hermione estava completamente indignada.

- Nem esquento mais com esse tipo de coisa, Mione – disse Harry. – Minha vida nunca foi, por assim dizer, privada. As especulações maldosas sobre mim sempre prevaleceram sobre a verdade. Podem dizer o que quiserem, realmente não me importo mais. Enquanto eles acharem que estou com Voldemort não procurarão por mim em outros lugares e podemos continuar nossa busca em paz.

- Acho que você tem razão, Harry. Melhor que todos achem isso, enquanto continuamos nossa missão. – complementou Rony.

Harry, que estava entretido observando uma linda coruja cinzenta, que acabara de pousar sobre o balcão da recepção, assustou-se ao sentir uma mão pesada cair-lhe no ombro. Virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Victor Krum que, discretamente, apontou para um jovem que descia as escadas de forma sorrateira, com um chapéu pontudo, evidentemente querendo se esconder.

Apesar do disfarce, Harry reconheceu-o imediatamente. Era Draco Malfoy.

_**Oi gente!!! Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a minha história e deixado seus comentários... Eu sei que não tenho atualizado a FIC tão rápido quanto vocês gostariam, mas os reviews são muito importantes e me motivam a continuar escrevendo, apesar de todas as dificuldades!**_

_**Quero agradecer, também, à minha grande amiga Roseli que assumiu a tarefa de ser a revisora da história.**_

_**Por favor, continuem acompanhando e deixam seus recadinhos...**_

_**Beijos a todos.**_

_**Gabi**_


	13. Encontros Inesperados

**Capítulo 13 – Encontros Inesperados**

No momento em que avistou Draco Malfoy, Harry teve a sensação de que tudo ficou vermelho à sua volta. A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era pular sobre aquele loiro aguado e bater tanto, mas tanto, que certamente o outro iria passar o resto da vida no St. Mungus, o hospital bruxo.

Mas, como sempre, Hermione antecipou-se e segurou Harry pelo braço antes que ele avançasse no sonserino.

Ficaram ali, procurando se esquivar das vistas de Draco, que parecia muito assustado e abatido. O ar de desafio e deboche, que sempre existiram em seu semblante, tinha desaparecido. Nem de longe lembrava aquele garoto rico, mimado e arrogante, que tantos problemas havia causado a eles, em Hogwarts. O garoto se dirigiu ao restaurante, sem notar a presença dos quatro amigos.

- Me larga Hermione, eu quero ir até á dar uma "palavrinha" com aquele cretino. – disse Harry.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Harry! – retrucou a menina, rispidamente. – Primeiro, se você atacar o Draco ele vai te reconhecer e todos vão saber que estamos aqui. Segundo, temos que descobrir por que ele está aqui. Talvez esteja a serviço de Voldemort e seria interessante averiguar.

Apesar da raiva que estava sentindo, Harry tinha que concordar que Hermione estava certa. Contudo, a vontade de quebrar a cara do Malfoy era tamanha que nem isso servia de consolo. – Tem razão, Mione. – disse entredentes.

- Vamos agir de forma consciente e sem truculência. – continuou a menina – Além disso, nossa missão não é pegar Malfoy e sim achar Mundungo, não podemos desviar o nosso foco. De qualquer maneira, podemos seguir Malfoy e tentar descobrir o que ele está fazendo aqui. Acho que conversar com os funcionários do hotel pode ajudar, pois eles podem nos dar informações preciosas sobre Malfoy e, principalmente, sobre Mundungo.

- Mais uma vez, você tem razão, Mione! – retrucou Harry, emburrado. – Mas eu bem que queria acertar a cara deste maldito com minha vassoura de quadribol. Mas, e se ele não voltar mais? Não seria melhor ir atrás dele?

- Sinceramente Harry, ele não estava com cara de quem estava indo embora. De qualquer maneira... – a menina parou para pensar, por um momento. - Esperem um minuto... – Hermione encarou os três garotos com um sorrisinho maroto e dirigiu-se ao balcão da recepção.

Harry e os outros dois ficaram observando atentamente a garota, que fazia biquinho e cara de choro, parecendo um tanto quanto estúpida, enquanto conversava baixinho com o recepcionista que parecia penalizado com o que Hermione estava dizendo.

Depois de, aproximadamente, uns cinco minutos, a garota retornou ao lugar onde estavam sentados, com um olhar maroto.

- O que você andou aprontando Mione? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

- Nada. Só fui investigar um pouco sobre a permanência de Draco no hotel. Afinal, uma ex-namorada rejeitada que pretende reconquistar seu grande amor é sempre digna de pena e todos estão dispostos a ajudá-la. – Hermione continuou fazendo cara de choro, pois o recepcionista continuava encarando a menina com ar de pesar.

- E ele acreditou em você? – indagou Rony, mais uma vez. – E a gente, o que você disse a ele sobre nós?

- Ora, que vocês são meus irmãos e vieram me ajudar a reconquistar meu grande amor! – Mione deu um risinho.

- Seus irmãos? Mas... Você não acha perigoso Mione? Quer dizer, nós estamos atraindo as atenções dele. O cara pode pensar que vamos arrumar confusão e avisar Draco sobre nossa presença. – perguntou Harry.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Eu disse a ele que Draco tinha me colocado em "apuros" e que queríamos ajeitar as coisas de forma a salvar a honra da família. – Hermione se segurava para não cair na gargalhada, assim como Rony e Harry.

- E focê, descobriu alguma coisa, Mione? – perguntou Victor, o único que não ria da situação.

- Bom, descobri que ele tem reserva até o próximo final de semana e que não veio se encontrar com nenhuma garota. Na verdade, quando eu ameacei começar a chorar pela possibilidade dele ter me trocado por outra, Charles me disse que o Sr. Malfoy está aqui a negócios. – Mione encarou os amigos, orgulhosa da informação conseguida.

- Que negócios serão esses? – perguntou Rony

- Bom, não entrei nesses detalhes. Mas amanhã vou perguntar novamente ao meu amigo Charles sobre os passos do Sr. Draco Malfoy. – retrucou a menina.

- Então é melhor irmos dormir para começarmos a nossa busca amanhã cedo. – Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se para as escadas.

Os outros o seguiram. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto de Hermione, o búlgaro, sob olhares arregalados de Rony, puxou a menina pelo braço.

- Mioni, tenha cuidado! – disse Victor, encarando a menina e demonstrando preocupação na voz – Não saia sozinha do quarto e, se estiver com medo, é só gritar. Não esqueça de invocar o feitiço da impenetrabilidade para que ninguém possa entrar e nem aparatar em seu quarto.

- Pode me chamar se tiver qualquer problema e a qualquer hora também Mione. – disse Rony, elevando o tom de voz, e encarando Victor Krum desafiadoramente – Se escutar qualquer coisa suspeita, basta gritar, que chego em um segundo.

A menina suspirou profundamente antes de responder, desanimada. – Não se preocupem meninos, agradeço a ajuda, mas sei cuidar de mim. Boa noite. – entrou e trancou a porta.

Os três garotos também entraram em seu quarto, muito quietos e compenetrados. Assim que fecharam a porta, Harry encarou os outros dois e disse, de forma muito firme: - Olhem aqui vocês dois, parem de ficar disputando a atenção da Mione desta maneira! Não percebem que a estão estressando? Daqui a pouco ela vai surtar e não vai querer mais saber de nenhum dos dois. Até em um quarto, sozinha, ela quis ficar...

Rony e Victor encaravam Harry boquiabertos. Pareciam dois paspalhos.

- Olha, vamos fazer um trato: vocês param de se comportar como dois idiotas, deixam de ficar disputando a atenção dela, pelo menos enquanto estivermos nesse lugar, até que consigamos cumprir nossa missão aqui. O que acham? – perguntou Harry.

Victor encarou Harry , e disse: - Tudo bem Potter. Não fou mais incomodar Mioni. Mas que fique bem claro que jamais fou desistir dela. Depois que tudo isso terminar tenho a intenção de pedir para que ela seja minha namorada. – Krum voltou seu olhar para Rony enquanto dizia essa última frase.

Os dois se encaravam seriamente e Rony ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Harry ficou com medo de que uma briga fosse iniciada. Para sua surpresa, Rony respondeu, de forma muito tranqüila: - Eu também não vou mais incomodá-la Harry. Prometo!! Vou concentrar minhas energias em cumprir nossa missão. Até lá, acho melhor fazermos um tratado de paz, Krum. – e ofereceu sua mão para o outro.

Apesar de desconfiado com a aparente passividade de Rony, Krum correspondeu ao aperto de mão, dizendo: - Concordo, qualquer que seja nossa missão... – retrucou o búlgaro, encaminhando-se para o banheiro, enquanto Rony se enfiava debaixo das cobertas, com roupa e tudo.

Harry, que olhava de Krum para Rony e vice-versa achando que teria que separar uma briga, ficou perplexo, achando tudo muito surreal...

Ao acordar, no dia seguinte, Harry notou que Victor não estava mais no quarto. Rony, entretanto, dormia profundamente, ainda com as roupas que vestia no dia anterior.

O garoto levantou-se, trocou de roupa e desceu para o restaurante, a fim de tomar o café da manhã. Encontrou Hermione e Victor em uma mesa afastada, com o livro das horcruxes aberto sobre a mesa. O búlgaro falava baixinho, enquanto a menina anotava, ferozmente, o que o búlgaro lhe ditava.

Harry aproximou-se, mas os outros dois estavam tão compenetrados no que faziam que nem notaram sua chegada.

- Bom dia! – Harry disse, de supetão, assuntando-os.

- Bom dia Harry! Nem ouvi você chegar. – respondeu a menina, sorrindo.

- Pom Dia Potter. – disse Krum.

Harry sentou-se à mesa e disse: - Vocês não acham imprudente fazer isso aqui, às vistas de todo mundo? – e olhou ao redor, percebendo que o salão estava cheio de bruxos ricamente vestidos, mas notadamente arrogantes e pretensiosos. Ninguém, contudo, prestou atenção neles.

- A principio eu achava isso também. Mas, desde que nos sentamos aqui ninguém sequer nos dignou um olhar. Então, começamos a trabalhar. Acho que esses panacas são tão arrogantes que não querem saber de ninguém mais.

- Mioni tem razão Potter! Ninguém reparou em nossa presença até o momento. – disse Victor.

- E descobriram alguma coisa? – indagou o garoto.

- Ainda nada de relevante. – respondeu a garota. – Até agora o autor somente fez uma introdução sobre as artes das trevas. Mas usa termos tão rebuscados que o próprio Victor teve dificuldades em entender.

- É ferdade Potter! Esse maluco escreve de um jeito muito esquisito... – Victor parecia emburrado.

- Mas não podemos desanimar. – disse Mione, animada – Com a ajuda de Victor acredito que podermos terminar de traduzir o livro em, no máximo, uma semana.

- Puxa, é bastante tempo né? – disse Rony, que chegava subitamente, assustando-os.

- Bom dia para você também Rony! – disse Mione, de forma divertida.

- Bom dia para todos. – respondeu Rony, muito educadamente.

- Bom dia Rony. – falou Harry.

- Pom dia Weasley. – retrucou Victor, de forma muito polida.

Harry percebeu que Hermione espantou-se com a amabilidade entre Rony e Victor, mas não disse nada e voltou sua atenção ao livro.

Harry e Rony sentarem-se à mesa, e começaram a tomar seu café da manhã, enquanto os outros dois continuavam seu trabalho de tradução.

- Er... Dormiu bem Mione? – perguntou Rony, de forma casual.

- Dormi sim. – respondeu Mione, levantando os olhos do livro, aparentemente surpresa com a pergunta – Obrigada por perguntar Rony.

- Como está a tradução? – questionou o ruivo, novamente.

- Vai indo, devagar demais para o meu gosto. – respondeu a menina – O Victor tem encontrado expressões muito curiosas e difi... – Hermione parou de falar abruptamente, enquanto fixava os olhos na porta de entrada do restaurante.

- Veja Harry, Draco está aqui. – disse a menina, apontando para o sonserino.

O menino voltou seus olhos para o loiro que entrava no salão. Por um segundo, seus olhares se cruzaram e Harry teve medo de que Malfoy o tivesse reconhecido. Mas percebeu que seu receio era infundado pois o loiro parecia não estar prestando atenção nele, e em nada ao seu redor, diga-se de passagem, pois sua expressão era tão vazia que lembrava muito um condenado à morte, em seus últimos minutos de vida.

- O que será que ele tem? – perguntou Rony – Tá com uma cara esquisita!!!...

- Não tenho idéia Rony. Mas ele não parece estar muito feliz. – argumentou Mione, observando Draco atentamente.

- Ele está mesmo muito esquisito. Eu sempre imaginei que, ao se tornar um comensal da morte, Malfoy ficaria mais insuportavelmente arrogante do que já era. – conjecturou Harry, olhando para o sonserino pelo canto do olho – Mas ele não me parece nadinha feliz!!!! A arrogância e desprezo que existiam nos seus modos parecem que foram embora. Isso é muito estranho...

- Concordo com focê Potter. – foi a vez de Victor manifestar sua opinião – Esse aí sempre desprezou todos aqueles que não tem sangue-puro, é pretensioso, além de ser um dissimulado.

- Ele é tudo isso sim, vocês tem razão, além disso, disse e fez muitas coisas que nos prejudicaram enquanto estivemos em Hogwarts. Mas nada disso teria a menor importância para mim. Eu poderia ter ignorado tudo. Poderia tê-lo perdoado. Mas depois do que ele fez, quero dizer, depois de ter ajudado o maldito do Snape a assassinar o Professor Dumbledore... Jamais o perdoarei. Ele há de pagar, nem que eu tenha que fazer isso com minhas próprias mãos. – desabafou Harry, encarando Draco, que não tinha a menor consciência de que estava a alguns metros de Harry Potter, seu maior inimigo.

- Entendo o que está sentido Harry. Mas não esqueça do que Mione disse ontem. Precisamos saber o que ele está fazendo aqui, o que está tramando. Não adianta nada arrebentarmos a cara do Malfoy neste momento. Será mais divertido quando terminarmos de destruir as horc...ai!!!! – Rony parou de falar ao ser chutado por Harry – desculpe!!!! Mas será mais divertido quando tivermos derrotado Voldemort... Aí esse crápula não terá a quem recorrer e poderemos socá-lo à vontade...

- Vamos deixar os instintos sanguinários de lado, meninos. – falou Mione, enquanto fechava os livros – Temos que tentar encontrar Mundungo. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu e Victor vamos seguir Draco, já que podemos resistir bravamente à tentação de matá-lo com as próprias mãos, enquanto você e Rony tentam encontrar Mundungo, Harry.

- Eu também posso conter minha fúria assassina contra ele Mione. – retrucou Rony – Mas acho que você tem razão, é melhor não arriscar.

- Concordo com o Rony. Também posso me controlar. De qualquer maneira, é um bom plano. Vamos colocá-lo em prática agora mesmo.

Assim que Draco Malfoy se levantou da mesa e encaminhou-se para fora do restaurante do hotel, Hermione e Victor partiram em seu encalço, deixando Harry e Rony com a difícil missão de encontrar Mundungo, tarefa essa que se assemelhava a encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro.

Não tinham a menor idéia por onde começar. O venerável Sr. Fletcher, por ser um escroque de marca maior, era hábil na arte de se esconder.

Os garotos não sabiam se Mundungo tinha conhecimento sobre o que havia no saco que havia roubado da mansão dos Black. Tinham quase certeza de que ele não sabia que carregava um pedaço da alma de Voldemort de forma tão displicente e, pior, iria negociá-la por um preço muito menor do que realmente valia!!!!

Enquanto se dirigiam ao saguão do hotel, os dois amigos discutiam sobre o que deveriam fazer para tentar encontrar Mundungo, mas não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão. Ficaram ali sentados, cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos, tentando encontrar uma saída.

- Harry, - disse Rony, levantando-se abruptamente – tive uma idéia. Venha comigo...

Harry assustou-se, e acabou levantando-se num pulo, correndo atrás de Rony que já partia em direção ao balcão da portaria.

- Olá... er... Charles, não é? – falou Rony, baixinho, ao recepcionista que tinha conversado com Hermione na noite anterior.

- Pois não, em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – perguntou sorrindo o rapaz claro, de cabelos dourados e aparência austera e bondosa, que não combinava nadinha com os bruxos que freqüentavam o hotel Merlin e menos ainda com aqueles que perambulavam pelas ruas daquele bairro asqueroso.

- Meu nome é Ron... er... Robert – corrigiu o ex-ruivo, a tempo – e você conversou com a minha irmã ontem. Ela estava atrás de Draco Malfoy, seu ex-namorado. – E esse aqui é Ha... Hamilton, meu irmão caçula. – Rony apontou para Harry, que fez cara de santo, sorrindo de forma inocente para o recepcionista.

- Minha irmã me contou como você foi gentil lhe dando informações sobre aquele crápula que a desonrou... – prosseguiu Rony.

- Oh, sim, meu senhor! Muito triste o que aconteceu com a senhorita Anne! – Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia a ponto de cair na gargalhada – Lamento tanto. A pobrezinha está sofrendo muito, não é mesmo? Eu a vi sair daqui, atrás do Sr. Malfoy com, quero crer, seu irmão mais velho, um jovem de barba longa.

- É isso mesmo Charles. – Harry entrou na conversa – Nossa irmã cismou que o Malfoy tem outra e queria sair atrás dele imediatamente. Quer descobrir quem é a próxima tonta que ele está enganando. Nosso irmão mais velho foi com ela para evitar um escândalo. Sabe como são as garotas, não é mesmo?

- Entendo perfeitamente Senhor. – e parecia que entendia mesmo pois deu um sorrisinho bem malicioso para os dois amigos. – Mas, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Bem. – disse Rony baixinho, em tom conspiratório – Você viu o estado em que a nossa maninha se encontra. Gostaríamos de fazer alguma coisa e, como não podemos socar o Malfoy pois ela nunca nos perdoaria, queremos comprar-lhe um presente bem bonito, para tentar animá-la, sabe?

- Entendo perfeitamente senhor. – respondeu, mais uma vez, o solícito Charles – Mas não estou entendendo, senhor, como posso auxiliá-lo nessa questão.

- Olha Charles, nós sabemos que aqui em _Dust Wizard_ podemos encontrar toda a sorte de artigos raros e exóticos, como poções proibidas, peças de colecionadores, jóias... – continuou Rony, e Harry, que percebeu um vislumbre de entendimento na expressão do recepcionista, compreendeu a intenção do amigo com aquela lengalenga toda. – E gostaríamos de comprar um mimo para ela. Quem sabe isso ajuda a coitadinha a sair de sua depressão profunda...

- Mas senhor, eu não conheço nada sobre essas transações! – Charles retomou sua postura austera tentando se esquivar do assunto.

- Ora ora Charles... Não estou pedindo para que você me venda tais artigos... Só quero que você me indique alguém com quem eu possa conversar e negociar. – Rony piscou para o rapaz.

- Aliás – intrometeu-se Harry – eu ouvi dizer que tem um tal de Mundungo Fletcher que consegue objetos maravilhosos para a gente.

- Que engraçado o senhor falar nele! – retrucou o recepcionista, encarando Harry.

- Engraçado por quê Charles? – questionou Rony.

- Porque o Sr. Malfoy também me perguntou sobre esse cavalheiro!

Harry e Rony se entreolharam espantados. Então Draco também estava atrás de Mundungo!!!

- Ah é? Que coincidência não é mesmo? – disse casualmente Rony. – Mas, então quer dizer que é fácil encontrar Mundungo por aqui?

- Bem... Ele vinha com maior freqüência antigamente. Tinha sempre muita gente atrás dele pois ele.. er... comercializava peças de grande qualidade. Ultimamente não o temos visto muito por aqui. Acho que são os tempos difíceis que estamos vivendo...

- Você o viu ultimamente? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

- Não. De fato não o tenho visto com freqüência. Mas tenho a impressão de que ele está por aparecer pois, ao que me consta, o Sr. Malfoy veio especialmente para se encontrar com ele.

- Puxa! Que bom para a gente, não, Har... Hamilton! – Rony disse o suposto nome por entre os dentre já que Harry acabara de pisar em seu pé para evitar que o amigo o chamasse pelo nome verdadeiro.

- Bom, então só nos resta esperar por ele. Precisamos encontrar uma coisa bem bonita para nossa irmãzinha querida!!!!! – disse Harry – Muito obrigado Charles. – e arrastou o amigo, que mancava por causa do pisão em seu pé, de volta para os sofás da recepção.

- Não estou gostando nada disso Harry. – disse Rony, ao se sentarem.

- Nem eu. Por que será que Malfoy está atrás de Mundungo, Rony? – questionou Harry ao amigo.

- Será que ele sabe que Mundungo tem você-sabe-o-quê?

- Não sei. Mas acho que sim, né? Que outro motivo teria o Malfoy para procurar Mundungo? Por Merlin!!!! – exaltou-se Harry – Na verdade, quem está atrás de Mundungo é o próprio Voldemort, Rony. Ele deve saber que Mundungo está com o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin...

- Será? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

- Tenho quase certeza Rony. Malfoy trabalha para Voldemort. Deve estar aqui por ordens dele, para tentar recuperar o medalhão. Estou até com pena de Mundungo! – complementou Harry.

- É mesmo. Não vai sobrar nenhum pedacinho dele para contar a história. Malfoy vai trucidá-lo após pegar o medalhão. – Rony disse, com cara de assustado.

- Temos que encontrá-lo antes do Malfoy!! E precisamos avisar Hermione e Krum para que não desgrudem um minuto dele. Se for preciso usar a força para impedir esse encontro, que seja. – Harry desabafou.

- Que tal se sairmos atrás de Mione e Krum? Acho que poderíamos ajudá-los a vigiar os passos daquele animal. – sugeriu Rony.

- Não sei não Rony... – conjeturou Harry – Acho melhor darmos umas voltas por aí e tentar achar o próprio Mundungo.

- Tudo bem. É melhor mesmo sairmos daqui por algumas horas. Já estou ficando entediado com toda essa riqueza. – Rony olhou ao redor e fez cara de muxoxo.

- Então vamos. – disse Harry e os dois amigos encaminharam-se para a porta de saída do hotel.


	14. Um Passeio ao Entardecer

**Capítulo 14 – Um passeio ao entardecer**

Harry olhava atentamente ao seu redor enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de _Dust Wizard_. Apesar do dia estar ensolarado, o que podia ser percebido pelo sol brilhante que era vislumbrado pelas frestas entre os edifícios, o clima era sombrio.

O garoto sentia constantes arrepios ao cruzar com bruxos mal encarados que transitavam por aquelas ruas sombrias. Já estavam andando a algum tempo, sem rumo, observando as pessoas que passavam, tentando achar Mundungo. Harry notou que não haviam lojas naquele lugar.

Em compensação, havia sempre um bruxo em cada esquina, olhando desconfiando e pronto para oferecer poções ilícitas aos garotos. Na verdade, não eram poucos os rapazes que estavam por ali conversando aos sussurros com os traficantes de poções. Essa situação deixava Harry extremamente irritado pois não entendia como o Ministério da Magia não tomava providências para impedir aquele comércio. Além disso, achava inconcebível que bruxos tão jovens utilizassem esse tipo de substância, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

- Isso é uma baixaria!!!! – disse Harry enquanto observava um jovem bruxo, de aproximadamente 19 anos, esconder rapidamente em suas vestes um frasco com uma substância cor-de-rosa. – Por que ninguém faz nada para impedir isso Rony?

- Não sei Harry. – respondeu Rony, observando a cena pelo canto do olho – Papai vive dizendo que o Ministério da Magia fecha os olhos para muitas coisas erradas só para manter a paz em nossa sociedade.

- Sei... Pelo jeito o Ministério da Magia precisa de óculos de grau bem alto pois ultimamente não anda enxergando é nada! – o garoto demonstrava o seu ressentimento contra o Ministério e, principalmente, contra o ministro Rufus Scrimengour.

- Pois é. Mas Harry, onde estamos indo? Não é perigoso ficar perambulando por aqui? E se alguém nos reconhecer? – Rony, como sempre, estava preocupado.

- Não se preocupe Rony. Nossa aparência foi alterada e os óculos e bonés ajudam a disfarçar bastante. É claro que não podemos ficar por aí gritando nossos nomes...

- É, você tem razão. Mas ainda acho que andar por aqui sem rumo não vai nos levar a nada. Poderíamos retornar para o hotel e esperar Mione voltar. Depois conversamos com ela e com aquele outro e traçamos um plano para seguir o Sr. Malfoy decente.

- É. Talvez você tenha razão. Não gosto desse lugar, cara. Gostaria de estar no Beco Diagonal, ajudando a Mione a traduzir aquele livro ou procurando os outros objetos com você-sabe-o-quê. – Harry disse tristemente.

Harry percebeu que Rony o olhava com ar de pesar e tristeza. Tinha certeza que o amigo sabia que, na verdade, o que Harry mais queria era estar com Gina, em Hogwarts, sem ter que enfrentar todo o horror que estava por vir.

- Rony – chamou Harry, de maneira um tanto quanto hesitante.

- Fala Harry – Rony tentou encorajar o amigo a continuar;

- Você cresceu nesse mundo, já escutou muitas coisas. Tem irmãos que passaram por Hogwarts, que viajaram bastante e tiveram aventuras e experiências mágicas de todas as formas. Diga-me uma coisa: você realmente acha que eu tenho alguma chance real de derrotar Voldemort?

- Por que você está me perguntando isso Harry? É claro que acredito. Todos contamos com isso. Além do mais, o maior bruxo de nosso tempo, Dumbledore, acreditava muito em você...

- Ele acreditava, vocês acreditam. A confiança que vocês depositam em mim me dá muita força e me comove muito. Mas que armas eu tenho para lutar contra Voldemort? Nem terminei o curso em Hogwarts. Não tenho licença para aparatar e não tenho nenhuma habilidade especial... Como posso vence-lo?

- Harry, você sabe qual a arma que possui!!! É ela que tem te dado força e coragem para vencer todos os desafios que enfrentou até agora. – Rony colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, tentando confortá-lo. – O amor.

- Mas do que isso me serve Rony? Como vou lutar contra Voldemort utilizando "o amor"? Vou chegar em frente a ele e dizer: Olha Voldemort, eu tenho amor em meu coração e, por isso você tem que se escafeder e nunca mais aparecer por aqui!!!! E ele vai simplesmente balançar a cabeça concordando e virar as costas e ir embora? Acho que não!

Mas Rony não respondeu à essa ironia pois estava com o olhar fixo às costas de Harry, que virou-se rapidamente para tentar enxergar o que distraia a atenção do amigo. – O que foi Rony? O que você viu?

- Harry, acho que vi o Rabicho entrando naquela casa ali. – E apontou um casa de 3 andares, pintada de vermelho descascada e com as janelas travadas por tábuas de madeira. Parecia mal-assombrada.

- Rabicho, quer dizer, Pedro Pettigrew? Aquele traidor maldito? – enquanto fazia essas perguntas, Harry dirigiu-se à casa apontada por Rony.

- Aonde você vai Harry? Tá maluco? Não pode entrar aí. – Rony tentou segurar o amigo pela manga do casaco mas Harry já partia em disparada.

- Deixa de ser bundão Rony. Vou entrar naquela casa e tentar descobrir o que esse maldito está fazendo aqui.

- Eu não sou bundão Harry, não precisa ofender. Só acho que não devíamos nos arriscar dessa maneira. Já pensou se acontece alguma coisa, se existe um monte de comensais aí dentro que nos capturam e nos levam até Voldemort? Nossos planos vão por áqua abaixo!! – argumentou Rony.

- Não vai acontecer nada cara. Só temos que tomar cuidado. – Harry chegou à porta da casa e empurrou-a para testar se abria. A porta correspondeu e os amigos entraram na casa.

O cheiro dentro daquela casa era horrível. Parecia ter algum animal morto em algum canto. Harry teve que se segurar para não vomitar. Rony também parecia estar passando mal.

Foram caminhando lentamente pelo corredor de entrada da casa, que era de madeira. Chegaram ao que parecia ser a sala de estar daquele mausoléu, que estava escura. Como não escutavam nenhum som que pudesse indicar a presença de alguém naquele aposento, Harry sacou sua varinha.

- _Lumus_

Com a luminosidade vinda da varinha de Harry, os meninos puderam observar melhor onde estavam. A sala era muito grande e tinha uma lareira ao lado oposto da porta por onde os meninos entraram. Não tinha móveis e haviam garrafas grandes, pequenas, jornais, roupas rasgadas espalhadas pelo chão de madeira.

- Pra onde será que ele foi? – sussurrou Rony.

- Nem desconfio. Vamos... – o garoto puxou Rony pelo braço e continuou avançando pela sala até chegarem a outra porta que, aparentemente levava à cozinha, que era de bom tamanho, mas também estava completamente vazia.

Os dois amigos atravessaram todo o cômodo vagarosamente, com as varinhas em riste, prontos para a briga. Chegaram a uma porta que se encontrava trancada.

- _Aloromora_ – proferiu Harry e os garotos escutaram o clique da fechadura e o rangido da porta sendo aberta.

- _Lumus_ – disse Rony e ambos avistaram o topo de uma escada que certamente terminaria no porão da casa.

- Será que Rabicho está aí? – perguntou Rony, aos sussurros.

- Psiu! Escute! – Harry escutou vozes ao longe. – Acho que sim Rony, estou ouvindo vozes.

- Parece que tem mais gente lá embaixo Harry.

- É sim, acho que Rabicho não está sozinho mesmo. Vamos lá Rony, vamos pegar esse crápula. Quem sabe ele nos diz onde encontrar Mundungo ou até mesmo Voldemort. – e Harry começou a descer as escadas tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulhos que pudessem denunciar sua presença naquele lugar.

Harry ia na frente, empunhando sua varinha e conjurando luz, pois a escuridão era total.

Continuaram descendo até chegaram ao final da escada. Apesar do escuro, já era possível enxergar um tênue luminosidade.

Os garotos continuaram caminhando em direção à luz e às vozes, que ainda pareciam estar muito distantes. Harry começou a ficar preocupado, temendo encontrar Voldemort.

Apesar de saber que isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não queria que acontecesse neste momento. Isso porque, primeiro, precisava destruir as horcruxes. Antes disso não teria condições de liquidá-lo.

Com esse peso em seu coração o garoto continuou andando até chegar a uma parede. Podiam escutar as vozes por detrás da parede e, por um momento, Harry achou que sua caçada a Rabicho tinha chegado ao fim.

Mas logo em seguida Rony apontou um buraco na parede. O buraco não era grande o suficiente para fazer passar uma pessoa, mas dava para visualizar o cômodo ali escondido. Os dois amigos aproximaram-se cuidadosamente e, apesar de estar relativamente escuro, podiam enxergar Rabicho, que estava de frente para o buraco conversando com uma pessoa, sentada em uma poltrona. Entre os dois, uma pequena mesa com um lampião iluminava precariamente o recinto, e possibilitava aos dois invasores observarem o rosto repugnante de Rabicho.

Não podiam enxergar o interlocutor, uma vez que a poltrona estava de costas para os garotos, tampouco conseguiam identificar a voz, já que conversavam aos sussurros.

- Tem certeza de que não foi seguido Rabicho? – perguntou o interlocutor oculto.

- É claro que não fui seguido, tomei as precauções necessárias. – respondeu Rabicho, de forma subserviente. – Houve alguma alteração nos planos?

- Nenhuma alteração, por enquanto. Mas isso não significa que podemos nos descuidar. Temos que cumprir as ordens que nos foram dadas.

- Alguma notícia de Harry Potter? – perguntou a voz.

- Nenhum por enquanto. O Lorde das Trevas está impaciente e irritado com esse sumiço. – disse Rabicho.

- E a menina Granger e o caçula dos Weasley? – era possível perceber o desgosto na voz do desconhecido ao se referir aos amigos de Harry.

- Também sumiram. Acredito que os três estejam juntos, o que é péssimo para os planos, diga-se de passagem. – continuou Rabicho.

- É verdade. Contava com eles para atrair Potter até o Lorde das Trevas. – disse o desconhecido sem qualquer emoção na voz, o que fez Harry olhar para Rony e pensar em Hermione com um aperto no coração. – Mas acho que podemos dar um jeito, quando for a hora certa.

Neste momento Harry pensou em Gina, e ficou apavorado. Será que Voldemort sabia dos sentimentos que ele nutria pela menina? Sua preocupação, todavia, foi afastada logo em seguida.

- Não há porque se preocupar – o estranho deu uma risadinha sarcástica – mais cedo ou mais tarde encontraremos alguém de quem ele goste o suficiente para fazer o sacrifício de ir até o Lorde.

- Ele não sabe da Gina. – pensou Harry e respirou aliviado. Neste momento percebeu que o sacrifício que tinha feito ao separar-se dela tinha valido cada momento de sofrimento pelo qual o menino tinha passado.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, outra preocupação se apresentava. Se caísse nas mãos de algum legimente, como Snape, por exemplo, seu segredo poderia ser descoberto e Gina correria perigo. Foi então que, parado ali no escuro, escutando aquela conversa sinistra, Harry decidiu que iria atender, de uma vez por todas, o desejo de Dumbledore, manifestado quando menino estava no quinto ano, seria um oclumente.

Sua atenção voltou-se, mais uma vez, para a estranha conversa. – Como está o Lorde?

- Está irritado e impaciente com o sumiço de Potter. Além de ansioso com a obtenção de certo objeto que deverá ser recuperado por Malfoy. – disse o desconhecido.

- Mas certamente Draco cumprirá sua missão, embora eu não tenha sido informado da natureza dela e tenha sido mandado para vigia-lo. O incentivo que ele tem para tanto é muito persuasivo – Rabicho riu de sua própria piada, enquanto o outro grunhiu, e os meninos ficaram sem saber se de satisfação ou desgosto.

- A missão é de natureza muito pessoal. Por isso, não existe a menor possibilidade de você ser informado acerca de sua natureza. De qualquer maneira, ameaçar a mãe do garoto certamente não é a melhor alternativa para faze-lo cumprir sua tarefa a contento. Tenho a impressão de que isso só prejudica pois o garoto está preocupado com a mãe e isso distrai sua atenção. – o desconhecido levantou-se e começou a encaminhar-se para o fundo da sala, ainda de costas para o buraco na parede.

- Continue com sua tarefa Rabicho. Nos reencontraremos em breve, espero que com notícias de Potter. – o desconhecido aparatou e Rabicho ficou ali, olhando para o lugar de onde o estranho tinha desaparecido.

- Vamos sair daqui Harry antes que Rabicho nos descubra. – sussurrou Rony, enquanto puxava o amigo pela manga da blusa.

O menino se mexeu vagarosamente e, como não via onde pisava, acabou escorregando em alguns pedregulhos e foi ao chão, o que causou um tremendo barulho e chamou a atenção de Rabicho.

- Quem está aí? – gritou o comensal da morte, demonstrando um certo nervosismo – _Lumus_ – e apontou a varinha na direção dos garotos.

Rony e Harry saíram correndo em disparada, no escuro, tropeçando e esbarrando nas paredes até alcançarem a escada.

Subiram-na rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que escutaram o som de uma parede vindo abaixo e perceberam passos hesitantes em seu encalço.

- _Estupefaça_ – gritou Rabicho e o feitiço passou de raspão na orelha de Rony, que passou a correr com mais vigor.

- _Imobilus_ – continuou o comensal da morte, todavia sem sucesso.

Os garotos continuaram em sua fuga desabalada pela casa vazia, escorregando pelo caminho até alcançarem a porta da frente e saírem para a luz do sol.

Por um instante a visão dos garotos ficou prejudicada pela saída repentina da escuridão total para a brilhante luz do dia, e eles pararam por alguns instantes à porta da casa.

Neste instante de distração perceberam o rangido que indicava que a porta estava sendo aberta e perceberam que Rabicho colocara a cabeça , cautelosamente, para fora da porta. Todavia a mesma cegueira temporária que acometeu os meninos tomou conta de Rabicho e, neste momento, os garotos puderam disparar em direção a um beco, saindo das vistas do ex-rato de estimação de Rony.

- Essa foi por pouco – disse um Rony ofegante.

- Puxa! Realmente foi por muito pouco. – concordou Harry, esbaforido, e espiando a rua tentando encontrar vestígios de Rabicho.

- Quem será que estava conversando com Rabicho? – questionou Rony. – Muito sinistra a conversa não? Quer dizer que eles estavam pretendendo usar a mim ou a Mione para atrair você Harry? – a voz do ruivo tremeu levemente ao falar essa última frase.

Harry não respondeu. "A menina Granger e o caçula dos Weasley" - essa frase martelava em sua cabeça, insistentemente. O único pensamento que lhe vinha à cabeça era o de ter trazido seus amigos para a morte.

- Vamos Rony. Acho que ele não está mais por aqui. Vamos voltar para o hotel e contar tudo para a Hermione – a voz do menino demonstrava uma profunda preocupação.

- Por que você está tão calado Harry? – perguntou Hermione ao amigo, enquanto os quatro jantavam no restaurante do hotel. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O garoto encarou a amiga com aquelas palavras sinistras ainda transpassando-lhe a mente. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Deu um risinho e disse: - Não aconteceu nada Mione. Me contem, conseguiram alguma pista de Mundungo?

A menina olhou o amigo nos olhos, pronta para continuar o interrogatório tentando descobrir o que afligia Harry Potter, mas resolveu desistir ao perceber a expressao nos olhos do amigo.

- Não descobrimos nada. Seguimos Draco o tempo todo mas não descobrimos nada!!!! – a menina parecia desanimada. – Acho que devíamos voltar para o Caldeirão Furado , tentar traduzir o livro e seguir com a nossa vida, esperando outra oportunidade para encontrar Mundungo.

Harry, Rony e Victor encararam Hermione com uma expressão de surpresa nos olhos. – O que é isso Mioni – disse o búlgaro. – Nem parece focê!!! Cadê aquela garota corajosa que não desiste nunca? Não estou te reconhecendo!!!!!

Hermione olhou com carinho para Victor. Rony percebeu e ficou chateado, levantando abruptamente da mesa. – Vou dormir – disse o ruivo, dirigindo-se para as escadas.

- Eu também vou me deitar – disse Harry e saiu atrás do amigo.


	15. Sobre brigas e planos

**Capítulo 15 – Sobre brigas e planos**

- Dá pra acreditar que estamos aqui a uma semana Harry? – pergunto Rony.

- Pois é. E nada de Mundungo... – complementou Harry.

- O imbecil do Malfoy não está colaborando!!!! – continuou Rony.

- Calma Rony – respondeu Harry – temos que ter paciência. Nós sabíamos que não ia ser fácil achar Mundungo. Mas tenho esperança de que ainda vamos encontra-lo.

De repente a porta abriu-se num sopetão e uma Hermione muito vermelha e ainda mais descabelada que o habitual entrou no quarto. Também estava ofegante e parecia eufórica.

- Harry! Rony! Venham imediatamente...

Como os meninos não fizeram qualquer gesto ou esboçaram a menor reação à entrada intempestiva da amiga, Hermione gritou: - Mexam-se! – E virou-se para sair correndo pelo corredor. Rony segurou-a pela mão, impedindo-a de sair em carreira desabalada.

- Ei! Calma!!! Espera aí, sente-se e nos conte o que está acontecendo. Depois vamos com você – disse Rony

- Por Merlim. Vocês não entendem... Victor está vigiando, mas eles podem sumir a qualquer momento!!!!!

- Quem é que Vitinho está vigiando? – perguntou Rony, suportando o olhar de desprezo que lhe deu Hermione.

- MUNDUNGO!!!!! – gritou Mione, novamente – Droga, finalmente ele está aqui no hotel. Draco está com ele numa sala reservada no 10.º andar. E vocês ficam aí, fazendo um monte de perguntas idiotas ao invés de saírem correndo atrás dele... Não entendo vocês!!!! – a menina estava evidentemente furiosa

- Também não precisa ficar tão nervosa, Mione. Vamos – disse Harry e os três amigos saíram em direção ao 10.º andar.

Subiram três lances de escadas até chegarem ao local onde Victor montava guarda, escondido numa reentrância, próxima à porta do apartamento 105.

- Oi Victor – disse Mione – Eles ainda estão lá dentro?

- Acho que sim Mioni. Ninguém saiu do quarto ainda, pelo menos pela porta – respondeu o búlgaro, alerta.

- O que estamos esperando – falou Rony – Vamos invadir logo.

- Peraí Rony! – Harry segurou o amigo pelo capuz de seu moletom – Tem mais alguém com eles? Será que dá pra invadir assim?

- Não vimos mais ninguém Harry, além dos dois. – disse Victor – Mundungo chegou sozinho, com a cabeça coberrta, tentando se esconder e parrecendo muito assustado. Pediu para falar com Malfoy e foi encaminhado para esse quarto. Nos o seguimos e ficamos esperando pelo Draco, que apareceu um minuto depois. Estão lá desde então. Já fazem uns 15 minutos.

- E você não escutou nada? – questionou Mione.

- Não. Mas também não escutei o ouvido na porta e fiquei escutando...

- De qualquer maneira, temos que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido, para pegar o salafrário antes que ele desaparete e percamos nossa chance – disse Harry.

- Certo – interagiu Rony. – Mas o que?

- Rony, corra ao seu quarto e pegue a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. – disse Mione – Estou tendo uma idéia...

Rony saiu em correria desabalada pelo corredor, enquanto Mione continuou a explicar seu plano.

Voltou dali a alguns minutos, e a menina explicou-lhe o plano. Estavam prontos para começar a agir.

Mione bateu na porta do quarto 105 e deu um suspiro de aflição. Olhou para o lado e Harry reparou que a amiga estava nervosa.

Harry entendia a aflição na menina, pois também estava preocupado com aquele plano maluco. De qualquer forma, estava seguro de que não havia a menor possibilidade de que Draco ou Mundungo reconhecessem Hermione. Ela estava muito diferente, com os cabelos ruivos presos num coque, de óculos e parecia muitos anos mais velha graças ao feitiço _mutatis mutandi, _que lhe deu muitas rugas. A roupa de camareira, uma túnica roxa, com estrelas amarelas aplicadas, era tão berrante que ficava até difícil prestar atenção ao rosto de quem a usava.

Por sua vez, Harry estava protegido pela capa de invisibilidade, o que o deixava mais a vontade. Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pelo barulho da chave destrancando a porta.

- Pois não? – perguntou Draco, abrindo uma pequena fresta na porta e parecendo muito assustado.

- Boa tarde senhor – disse Mione alterando a voz. Harry achava que era realmente impossível reconhecer a menina. – Preciso limpar o banheiro. Parece que houve um entupimento anteriomente. Não estão sentindo o cheiro?

- Não estou sentindo nada e não precisamos que você limpe nada. Com licença... – disse Draco, com a voz arrogante que Harry tanto odiava, fechando a porta na cara de Mione.

- Realmente senhor eu devo insistir – retrucou a garota, empurrando a porta de volta, impedindo que Draco a fechasse. – O senhor pode não se sentir incomodado, mas o próximo hóspede vai reclamar e não quero ser acusada de negligência. Depois se o senhor precisar usar o banheiro e sentir o cheiro insuportável, vai reclamar com a gerência e eles vão me mandar embora e os meus cinco filhos não vão ter mais o que comer e são capazes de entrar para o mundo do crime. Ah! Por Merlim, vai que eles se juntam a Você-Sabe-Quem!!!!!! Isso eu não vou suportar.. Minha vida está acabada, meus filhos perdidos na vida e tudo por causa de um banheiro entupido e do senhor que não me deixou...

- Tá bom!!! – gritou Draco interrompendo o falatório interminável da falsa camareira. – Está certo. Você é bem inconveninte minha cara! – reclamou Draco. – Entre e limpe essa droga de banheiro, e rápido!!!

O loiro aguado escancarou a porta, dando passagem para Hermione entrar no quarto com os inúmeros baldes e esfregões (extraídos sorrateiramente do armário da limpeza do andar), deixando espaço suficiente para que Harry adentrasse também, escondido sobre a capa da invisibilidade.

- Não precisa se preocupar senhor. Vai ser muito rápido. – complementou Mione, iniciando a limpeza do cômodo.

Harry ficou por um momento observando Mione em sua tarefa, divertindo-se a valer com a falta de jeito da menina nas atividades domésticas.

Mas lembrou-se do motivo de toda aquela encenação, e voltou para a sala de estar, onde Draco e Mundungo conversavam sobre amenidades, esperando que a "camareira" saísse para retornarem ao assunto confidencial de que tratavam antes da interrupção.

Harry encarou Mundungo e pode perceber que o patife parecia muito abatido e apavorado, em nada lembrando aquele homem falastrão que o menino conheceu na sede da Ordem Fênix a alguns anos atrás.

Draco, apesar do jeito arrogante com que tratara Mione à porta do quarto, também parecia muito cansado e, principalmente ansioso em que a limpeza fosse terminada pois a todo momento olhava para a porta do banheiro.

Depois de uns 5 minutos, Mione terminou a "limpeza" e saiu do quarto agradecendo repetidamente o sonserino que, por não aguentar mais a tagarelice da moça, deu-lhe um galeão de ouro, empurrando-a para fora e trancando a porta, deixando Harry sozinho dentro do quarto.

O ex-sonserino encaminhou-se para o sofá e passou a olhar fixamente para o rosto de Mundungo enquanto se sentava. Este, por sua vez, mantinha os olhos fixos no chão e respirada de forma apressada, demonstrando claramente seu estado de apreensão.

- Então Mundungo, vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Malfoy – onde está o objeto?

Finalmente Mundungo resolveu desviar os olhos do chão e encarou Draco, com o olhar preocupado. – Eu entrego a você, mas quero a palavra de Você-Sabe-Quem de que ninguém vai me fazer mal por causa de eu ter estado com essa porcaria – disse, com a voz baixa.

- Não se preocupe Fletcher, ninguém lhe fará mal algum. – respondeu Draco, e o tom de voz que uso fez Harry ficar com a impressão de que ele não falou de forma honesta e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia muito constrangido com isso.

- Me diga, por que ele quer tanto isso aqui? – e tirou o camafeu que Harry já tinha visto na casa dos Black de dentro de um estojo forrado com veludo dourado, passando a segurar o objeto e brincar com ele entre os dedos, como se fosse uma moeda qualquer. Harry tentou imaginar a reação de Mundungo se esse sequer desconfiasse de que possuía um pedaço da alma de Voldemort em suas mãos. – Por que isso é tão importante para ele?

- E você acha que eu sei? – respondeu Malfoy – O Lorde das Trevas não dá satisfação a ninguém, apenas me mandou procurar por você e fazê-lo devolver o medalhão, a todo custo. Foram estas as ordens que recebi.

- Muito bem. Será que não vou ter uma compensação financeira por me desfazer de uma coisa tão importante? – perguntou Mundungo, com o olhar de cobiça se sobressaindo ao olhar de medo de antes.

- Você tem muita sorte por ele não estar em seu encalço pessoalmente, dada a importância do objeto. – respondeu desdenhosamente Draco, o que fez Mundungo começar a tremer.

- Você acha que ele pode vir atrás de mim? Mesmo depois de eu ter entregado o objeto?

- Claro que não Fletcher! Ele não se rebaixaria a tanto. Jamais viria atrás de um rato como você. Para isso ele possui subalternos, como eu.

- Por que você se juntou a ele? Por que o está ajudando? Eu sei que seu pai foi comensal da morte, mas você não precisava ser soldado dele, já tem prestigio e dinheiro suficiente para não se preocupar com o futuro. Não precisava arriscar o seu pescoço. – questionou Mundungo.

Harry percebeu um laivo de sofrimento nos olhos de Draco. Foi somente um instante, pois o loiro retomou a postura arrogante e respondeu de forma bastante ríspida: - Isso é um problema meu. Agora me dê o medalhão. Preciso entregar isso ao Lorde das Trevas o mais rapidamente possível. Ele está ansioso.

- Está certo. – disse Mundungo parou de brincar com o objeto e colocou-o em cima da mesa de centro.

Nesse instante, iniciou-se uma gritaria sem precedentes no corredor que fez com que Mundungo se encolhesse mais ainda em seu canto, enquanto Draco pulava do sofá e corria em direção à porta do quarto, com sua varinha em riste.

Aproveitando a distração de Draco e a covardia de Mundungo, que escondia o rosto com as mãos e já tinha se enfiado debaixo do sofá, Harry aproveitou para se esgueirar até a mesa e pegar aquele medalhão.

No momento em que tocou no objeto, sua cicatriz ardeu como nunca e uma dor lacerante instalou-se no braço que o segurava, fazendo o garoto pensar que iria desmaiar. Mas, tão rapidamente quanto apareceu, a dor foi embora e Harry saiu em corrida desabalada, antes que Draco retornasse.

Ao chegar no corredor, um verdadeiro caos estava instalado no hotel. A maioria dos hóspedes daquele andar estava fora de seus quartos, havia fumaça por todo o lado e os funcionários do hotel tentavam acalmar as pessoas gritando para que todos voltassem aos seus aposentos.

- Por favor, voltem para os seus quartos senhores – gritava um duende, que parecia ser o gerente. – A situação já está contornada! Foi apenas uma discussão entre dois bruxos embriagados!!

- Só uma discussão? – questionou Draco – Quer dizer que toda a fumaça e fogo e a destruição no corredor é apenas fruto de minha imaginação então?

Realmente, Harry achou que Malfoy tinha razão. Não podia ser apenas fruto de discussão toda a destruição ocorrida. Espelhos e toucadores, que antes enfeitavam o corredor estavam destroçados, assim como os quadros, antes na parede, agora se encontravam espalhados pelo corredor. O carpete, próximo à escada, estava em chamar e alguns funcionários do hotel conjuravam baldes com água para tentar apagar o fogo.

- Não se preocupe senhor, está tudo sobre controle. Os briguentos já fugiram quando notaram a confusão que tinham arrumado e toda a bagunça será ajeitada em minutos.

- Muito bem. Espero que isso não se repita mais! – virou de costas e encaminhou-se para o quarto, enquanto Harry corria de volta ao seu. Não queria estar por perto para escutar a confusão que aconteceria naquele cômodo quando Draco e Mundungo descobrissem que o medalhão havia sumido.

Ao chegar ao final do corredor, virou-se para contemplar a destruição. Desceu as escadas sorrindo e pensando: "Rony e Krum levaram a sério a simulação de briga arquitetada por Hermione. Espero que não tenham se machucado... muito".

O plano de Hermione dera certo.

De volta ao quarto, Harry ria a valer ao tomar conhecimento de como foi armada a confusão que permitira ao garoto pegar o medalhão. Rony e Krum encenavam a luta, tentando demonstrar para Harry todos os detalhes, pareciam até velhos amigos e, qualquer um que os visse neste momento, jamais poderia suspeitar que ambos disputavam o coração da mesma garota e quase não se toleravam.

A garota em questão, Mione, encontrava-se sentada na cama de Rony e girava o artefato entre os dedos, muito pensativa, e absolutamente sem prestar atenção na encenação.

- O que foi Hermione? – Harry sentou-se ao lado da amiga, enquanto Rony e Krum paravam com sua luta forjada e sentavam-se junto dos outros dois.

- Ah Harry! Deu tudo certo, conseguimos recuperar o medalhão e ninguém sabe que estamos com ele. Mas o que faremos a seguir? Temos que recuperar os outros objetos, e pior, temos que descobrir como destruí-los. Não conseguimos avançar na tradução do livro e sequer desconfiamos onde podem estar as outras 3 peças. Estou muito preocupada e acho que precisaremos de ajuda. Quer dizer, alguém mais velho e com mais conhecimento de magia do que a gente.

Harry estava surpreso. Logo Mione, que não tinha medo de aprender e para quem nenhum feitiço era impossível, querendo desistir? Precisando de ajuda?

Pelo jeito, seus pensamentos eram compartilhados por Rony e Krum, pois ambos se entreolharam e encaravam a menina com a mesma surpresa manifestada por Harry.

- Espera aí! Você não é a Hermione! O que fez com ela impostora? – brincou Rony – Você não é assim Mione! É a garota mais corajosa e inteligente que conheço. Nunca te vi desistir de nada!

Hermione encarou Rony com muito carinho, levantou-se e o abraçou, dizendo baixinho: - Estou com medo...

Rony, por sua vez, retribuiu o abraço, parecendo extasiado com aquele gesto tão espontâneo de Mione. Victor ficou impassível enquanto Harry não sabia o que pensar.

Estava desanimado. Tinham acabado de conseguir uma vitória excepcional contra Voldemort, estavam um passo à sua frente, mas isso de nada adiantava se perdessem a coragem. Principalmente Hermione, que era o cérebro daquele grupo.

Harry, que sempre relutara em envolver os amigos em sua jornada suicida, agora entendia que jamais poderia estar sozinho naquela empreitada. Precisava deles, inclusive de Krum, que estava demonstrando ter muita lealdade e coragem, envolvendo-se em uma história que não tinha nada a ver com ele.

- Mione, olhe para mim. – disse Harry.

A menina levantou a cabeça, que estava apoiada no peito de Rony, mas continuava abraçada a ele, que fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Harry franziu o cenho pois já havia presenciado aquela cena antes e, de repente, lembrou-se quando isso ocorrera: no enterro de Dumbledore.

Mais uma vez a dor transpassou-lhe o coração e o garoto compartilhou o sentimento de desconsolo da amiga. Se Dumbledore estivesse vivo, tudo seria mais fácil, pois ele saberia o que fazer, onde procurar e como fazer para destruir as horcruxes.

Compreendeu então que Hermione devia estar se sentindo pressionada, uma vez que era ela quem estava fazendo o papel de Dumbledore naquela história. Ela era a parte pensante, sensata e sábia que teria que guia-los para a luta contra Voldemort, e quem teria que descobrir como destruir a alma de Voldemort incrustada naqueles objetos.

- Não tenha medo Mione. Eu sei que tudo parece apavorante, e é. Mas já passamos por tantas coisas terríveis e superamos. Você quase morreu no Ministério, quando foi atingida por Dolohov, Rony já foi envenenado e sobreviveu. Krum foi vítima da Imperius. Todos nós enfrentamos a morte e sobrevivemos! Você está sempre me dizendo que, enquanto estivermos juntos, nada poderá nos atingir... Não acredita mais nisso?

- Acredito, claro! Me desculpe... Victor... Rony... Peço desculpas. Não sei o que foi que me deu! Estar com isso aqui nas mãos – mostrou o medalhão – saber o que significa e pensar que Voldemort vai estar atrás da gente como jamais esteve por que temos isso é apavorante! Além disso, não evoluímos muito na tradução do livro e nem imagino como podemos destruí-lo...

- Ha... Eu não entendo por que esse objeto é tão imporrtanti! – perguntou Krum. – Parrece um simples medalhon. Não vejo nada de especial nele para que Você-Sabe-Quem o queirra tanto assim...

Harry olhou para Rony que olhava Mione que encarou Krum.

- Sabe Harry, acho que temos que contar tudo ao Victor – disse Hermione – Devemos dar a ele o direito de escolher se quer ou não lutar ao nosso lado e arriscar sua vida. Ele tem que saber no que está se metendo.

- Mione tem razão Harry – corroborou Rony – Ele tem nos ajudado muito, mas nem tem noção de qual é a nossa tarefa. Daqui para frente as coisas tendem a piorar e nem imagino como vai ser se Voldemort descobrir que estamos com isso.

Harry encarou Victor por um momento, mas já tinha decidido, depois da participação de Krum nos acontecimentos daquela tarde, que ele seria informado de tudo sobre as horcruxes e da tarefa deixada a Harry por Dumbledore.

E começou a falar.


	16. Terror na Noite

**Capítulo 16 – Terror na Noite**

Muito mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, os quatro amigos jantavam no quarto de Harry e Rony num clima muito mais descontraído do que o daquela tarde.

Depois de contarem a Victor tudo sobre as horcruxes, e este ter aceitado continuar ajudando-os na luta contra Voldemort, resolveram que voltaria ao Caldeirão Furado no dia seguinte.

- O que serrá que vai acontecerr com o Malfoy? – perguntou Victor – Você-Sabe-Quem vai trrucida-lo né?

- Espero que sim Victor – disse Harry, num misto de esperança e tristeza – Se isso acontecer, a culpa é dele mesmo. Ninguém mandou se envolver com essa turma. E ele merece pelo que fez a Dumbledore.

- Mas sabem – continou Harry, pensativo – enquanto eu estava lá no quarto dele, Mundungo perguntou a ele porque tinha escolhido ficar ao lado de Voldemort e, arrogante como sempre, Draco respondeu que isso não era da sua conta e o assunto foi encerrado. Mas por um segundo, antes dele responder, eu percebi uma tristeza e agonia em sua alma que me fizeram pensar se ele não está sendo forçado a ajudar Voldemort.

- Forçado! Olha Harry, nós conhecemos bem demais aquele loiro de uma figa! Ele sempre quis ser um comensal, igual ao pai – concluiu Rony – faz parte de sua natureza ser mal, ser arrogante e indiferente aos sentimentos alheios.

- Não acho que as coisas são bem assim Rony – retrucou Hermione – Ele pode até ser tudo isso que você falou, mas Draco nunca foi muito corajoso. E depois, Lucio Malfoy está em Azkaban. O garoto deve estar se sentido perdido. Uma presa muito fácil para alguém como Voldemort, que não pode mais contar com o pai e agora obriga o filho a segui-lo.

- Mas vamos esquecer Malfoy, ele que se dane. – finalizou Harry. – Precisamos é traçar nossos próximos passos na busca pelas horcruxes.

- Se Dumbledore estava certo, e acho que ele estava, os horcruxes três e quatro são: o medalhão, que já conseguimos, e a taça de Helga Lufa-Pufa. Já sabemos que Regulus roubou o medalhão, mas a taça, será que também estava com ele? – concluiu Hermione.

- Esse é o problema. Não temos nem idéia de onde pode estar essa taça. Monstro disse que Regulus trouxe para casa o medalhão, mas não falou nada sobre uma taça.

- Vai ver que foi por que você não perguntou direito! – brincou Rony.

- É claro que Harry perguntou direito, não é? – retrucou Mione, virando-se para Harry.

- Bom, eu perguntei a ele se Regulus tinha trazido alguma coisa para casa e Monstro respondeu que ele trouxe o medalhão.

- Nada mais? – questionou Rony.

- Nada mais!

- Mas que droga! – disse Rony – Estamos meio que de mãos amarradas né?

- Completamente. Além disso, ainda faltam dois objetos, presumidamente alguma coisa que pertenceu a Rowena Corvinal e a Godrico Grifinória. – conjecturou Harry, pensativo – O que pode ser? Dumbledore disse que a única relíquia da Grifinória existente era a espada, da qual Voldemort não conseguiu se apoderar.

- Mas deve existir algum objeto... – prosseguiu Hermione - Voldemort é um bruxo perseverante, não acho que desistiria assim tão fácil em conseguir uma relíquia da Grifinória. Ainda mais se pararmos para pensar o que ele pretendia fazer com esses objetos.

- Mas não se esqueça Mione – disse Rony – que Dumbledore disse a Harry que o sexto horcrux pode ser a cobra, já que Voldemort aparentemente não conseguiu realmente nada de Grifinória.

- É verdade! Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Se foi isso mesmo que ele fez, acho que Voldemort não é tão esperto assim... – riu, entre os dentes, a menina

- Porque Mioni? – perguntou Victor.

- Por que escolher um animal para ser uma horcrux. Um ser vivo! Que pode ser morto a qualquer momento!

- Deve ser por isso que ele protege tanto aquele bicho peçonhento – falou Rony, fazendo cara de nojo – Pelo menos essa não vai ser difícil de matar.

- Não se engane com relação a isso Rony! – retrucou Harry – Pelo que eu entendi, não é tão fácil destruir a alma de alguém, ainda que ela esteja aprisionada dentro de outro ser humano. Dumbledore quase perdeu a mão tentando destruir o anel de Servolo!

- Pois é! Por isso é que precisamos daquele livro traduzido! – disse Mione, irritada – Que droga! Victor, assim que retornarmos ao Beco Diagonal vamos concentrar todas as nossas forças e terminar aquela maldita tradução, tá certo?

- Tá cerrto Mioni! Pode contarrr comigo – respondeu Victor, sorrindo para a menina.

- Quer dizer que vamos ter duas baixas em nosso esquadrão? – brincou Rony, mas com um toque de contrariedade na voz.

- Infelizmente Rony – respondeu Mione – Victor e eu temos uma tarefa essencial para a conquista de nosso objetivo.

- Eu sei, estava só brincando. Harry e eu teremos que partir atrás das horcruxes que faltam... sozinhos!

- Eu estava aqui pensando – prosseguiu Mione – Acho que vocês deveriam recrutar os gêmeos para ajuda-los.

- Tá doida Mione? – espantou-se Rony – Nós não tínhamos combinado que não envolveríamos ninguém mais nessa história?

- Eu sei! Mas acontece que eu e Victor ficaremos um tempo fora de combate e vocês, por mais corajosos e destemidos que sejam, não vão conseguir fazer tudo sozinhos! – os meninos a olhavam com cara de poucos amigos – Além disso, não se esqueçam de que eles conhecem muita gente e podem ajudá-los. Principalmente no que diz respeito a localizar a tal taça de Lufa-Lufa!

- É Mione, talvez você tenha razão. – Harry acenava a cabeça positivamente – Aqueles dois malucos podem realmente nos ajudar. Além disso, eles ainda tem contato com os integrantes da Ordem e podem nos dar algumas informações valiosas sobre o que está acontecendo. Realmente é uma idéia a se pensar.

- De qualquer maneira, estou ansiosa para voltar à civilização, poder ler o Profeta Diário e, principalmente, saber o que anda acontecendo. – continuou Mione.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, os amigos encerreram a conta no Hotel Merlin, e tomaram ao caminho de volta ao Beco Diagonal, com a esperança de nunca mais voltar para aquele lugar pavoroso.

O caminho até a parede que dava acesso à Travessa do Tranco foi tenso, pois, ainda que eles estivessem disfarçados e irreconhecíveis, carregavam um objeto pelo qual Voldemort mataria metade da população bruxa existente na face da terra para ter de volta.

O peso da responsabilidade fazia com que aqueles quatro jovens andassem encurvados e apreensivos e de forma acelarada para sair daquele lugar o mais rapidamente possível. Harry tinha a impressão que ia dar de cara com Voldemort em cada rua que cruzavam, ainda mais por que era constantemente encarado pelos contraventores que vendiam substâncias ilícitas pelas esquinas de _Dust Wizard_.

Mas, apesar de tudo, conseguiram passar incólumes pelo bairro e atravessaram a parede de acesso à Travessa do Tranco sem maiores problemas.

Ao saírem da Travessa do Tranco, Harry sentia que um peso havia saído de suas costas, e que podia respirar a plenos pulmões. O ar parecia mais limpo e os cheiros e cores mais agradáveis. Passaram pela "Floreios e Borrões", pela "Sorveteria de Florestan Fortescue" e por outras tantas lojas de artigos bruxos.

- Esperem um momento – pediu Mione e correu para a banca de jornal. – Pronto! Vamos logo, estou ansiosa para ler o jornal e saber tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Só você mesmo Mione! Ansiosa para ler o jornal? – disse Harry, risonho.

- Sim senhor! E você também deveria estar. É o único jeito de sabermos o que está acontecendo! Pelo menos enquanto estivermos nos escondendo...

- Não estamos nos escondendo – disse Rony – apenas não queremos ser encontrados!

- Infelizmente vocês não foram muito competentes!

Os quatro pararam e viraram as cabeças para trás ao mesmo tempo, dando de cara com Luna Lovegood, que os encarava com os mesmos olhos sonhadores de sempre e um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Luna! – disse Harry, num misto de surpresa e contrariedade – Que surpresa! Como nos reconheceu?

- Ah! Isso foi fácil. A voz de vocês é inconfundível. – respondeu Luna – Ei, é mesmo, vocês estão diferentes! O que fizeram com os cabelos? Foram ao salão de Madame Lancaster? Eu vou lá de vez em quando, ela é muito criativa, faz umas coisas bem legais no cabelo da gente!

- Quem diabos é Madame Lancaster? – perguntou Rony

- Por que você não está em Hogwarts, Luna? – questionou Hermione, ignorando completamente a pergunta de Rony.

- Por que papai me proibiu de ir... Ele achou meio arriscado que eu voltasse para a escola já que Dumbledore não está mais por lá para proteger os alunos. – a menina demonstrava pesar. – Na verdade, ele está querendo se mudar da Inglaterra, pois, as coisas por aqui não estão muito seguras.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony.

- Tentaram invadir o jornal umas duas vezes. Na primeira machuraram muito o porteiro do prédio. Aí papai contratou alguns ex-aurores para proteger o edifício e, na segunda tentativa, os invasores não tiveram a menor chance.

- Puxa! Mas por que quizeram invadir o jorrnal de seu pai? – questionou Victor.

- Você é o Victor Krum, não é? Aquele jogador de quadribol de quem a Hermione gosta!

Harry notou que Hermione ficou constrangida, tanto quanto Victor e Rony, emburrado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, achou engraçada a estranha capacidade de Luna falar as coisas abertamente.

- Luna, por que quiseram invadir o jornal de seu pai? – Mione retornou a pergunta.

- E eu é que sei! Vai ver que é por que papai está fazendo campanha para tentar tirar Rufus Scrimgeour do Ministério da Magia. Vocês sabem que ele é um vampiro né? Além disso, agora que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou, não é bom ter um vampiro como Ministro, eles não são muito confiáveis. Podem mudar de lado a qualquer momento.

Sem dar muita atenção para as maluquices de Luna, Hermione voltou a questionar a garota: - Você sabe quem voltou?

- Ah, bom! Gina eu sei que voltou – as entranhas de Harry deram uma volta completa ao ouvir o nome da ruiva – E Neville também. Aquela sua namorada também voltou – virou-se para Rony, que ficou escarlate – mas as irmãs Patil não voltaram. Dinas Thomas também voltou – mais uma volta nas entranhas de Harry – e Simas eu acho que não.

- E os professores? – perguntou Rony, recuperando a cor normal, depois do constrangimento de ter o nome de Lilá mencionado.

- MacGonagall é a nova diretora, como vocês devem saber. A Professora Sprout e o Professor Flitwick ainda estão lá. O professor Slughorn continua ensinando Poções e a Trewanley voltou para ensinar advinhação. Ah! Hagrid não está mais lá, foi embora com o irmão, pelo que ouvi dizer.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de profundo pesar e Victor deu umas palmadinhas nas costas da menina para consolá-la.

- E vocês, por que não voltaram para a escola? O que fizeram nas férias? Por acaso estão montando uma banda de rock? – perguntou Luna.

- Err... – começou Harry – Hogwarts seja a mesma depois da morte de Dumbledore. Não sinto a menor vontade de voltar para lá – o menino falava com amargura. – Além disso, tenho uma tarefa para completar e na escola não poderia fazer isso.

Hermione olhou de forma severa para Harry, repreendendo-o com os olhos por estar falando sobre aquele assunto com Luna.

- Ah Mione! É isso mesmo! Não precisa me olhar desta maneira. Se depender de mim, não quero voltar para Hogwarts nunca mais. Não tem nada mais lá que me interesse.

- Ue! E a Gina? – perguntou Luna, com a habital franqueza – Vocês nãp estavam namorando?

- Terminamos. – respondeu Harry, curto e grosso, enquanto uma tristeza profunda apertava seu coração.

- Que pena! – lamentou Luna, enquanto fitava Harry com aqueles grandes olhos pesarosos – Eu tinha a impressão de que vocês eram feitos um para o outro.

- É melhor voltarmos para o hotel, não é Harry? – Rony quebrou o clima pesado que pairava no ar.

- É melhor mesmo – disse Victor – Não podemos nos darr ao luxo de ficarr aqui batendo papo em plena luz do dia. Podemos ser descoberrtos.

- Por que vocês não podem ser descobertos? Por acaso retomaram as aulas da Armada Dumbledore?

- Infelizmente a Armada Dumbledore já não existe mais Luna – lamentou Mione. – Acho melhor irmos andando.

- Pra onde estão indo? – quis saber Luna

- Para o Caldeirão Furado, estamos hospedados lá. – disse Rony

- Ah tá! Bom, foi bom rever vocês. Se quiserem aparecer lá em casa qualquer hora dessas, fiquem à vontade. – despediu-se a garota, andando na direção da "Floreios e Borrões", enquanto os amigos retomaram o caminho para o hotel.

Depois de toda a tensão dos últimos dias, era maravilhoso estar de volta ao Caldeirão Furado, desfrutando daquele café da manhã delicioso.

- Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo de tomar o café da manhã! – disse Rony, empanturrado de comida, como sempre.

- Como devagar Rony – ralhou Mione – Vai acabar engasgando...

Harry, contudo, não conseguia achar graça de nada. Uma sensação de desamparo e desassossego o consumia por dentro. Gina e Dino juntos em Hogwarts! É lógico que ele sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas, no fundo, não estava preparado para ouvir aquilo. Preferia não saber.

O garoto sabia que fora ele quem dera causa àquela situação, uma vez que abandonara desavisadamente sua ruiva. Mas gostaria de acreditar que ela iria esperar por ele, quanto tempo fosse necessário.

Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que sua atitude superprotetora poderia dar causa à uma situação em que Gina seria jogada nos braços do ex-namorado, assim, de bandeja. Era frustante saber que era sua culpa. Iria jogar sua namorada nos braços de outro. Como era burro!

"Pra que salvar o mundo bruxo se não tem nada esperando por mim depois de tanta luta?" – Harry pensou, por um segundo, para logo em seguida se arrepender por seu egoísmo.

"É claro que vale a pena lutar, e não só por causa de Gina. Tenho que livrar o mundo bruxo de Voldemort, é claro que valia a pena lutar por ela, mas também pelos Weasley, por Hermione, Victor Krum, Luna, Hagrid, Neville, Hogwarts e por que não incluir o Caldeirão Furado nessa relação, também.

Mas, acima de todos eles, tinha que lutar pela memória de seus pais, de Sirius e de Dumbledore. Para que a morte deles não fosse em vão.

- HARRY! – chamou Mione – Tá tudo bem?

- Ah! Tá. Tá tudo bem Mione – respondeu o amigo, sem graça, enquanto a menina o olhava, desconfiada.

O dia transcorreu sem maiores novidades. Enquanto Mione e Krum traduziam o livro sobre as horcruxes, os outros dois treinavam feitiços não-falados. Harry achou que treinar era a melhor forma de esquecer Gina e Dino Thomas.

Por incrível que pareça, Rony conseguiu fazer levitar a poltrona que existe no quarto algumas vezes, sem proferir uma palavra! O ruivo estava exultante pelos resultados do treino e, a toda hora, tentava chamar a atenção de Mione sobre seu feito.

- Você viu Mione? È a terceira vez que faço mágica sem pronunciar o encantamento! – vangloriou-se.

- Hã-hã – respondeu a menina, sem desviar os olhos do livro e do dicionário de português-búlgaro. – Muito bom Rony, continue praticando.

Ao final do dia, os quatro amigos jantaram e retornaram aos seus quartos.

Apesar do cansaço que sentia, Harry não conseguia dormir. O encontro com Luna tinha-o perturbado sobremaneira. A imagem de Gina e Dino sentados na sala comunal, em Hogwarts, conservando reservadamente, ela triste por Harry tê-la abandonado e Dino consolando-a e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando reconquistá-la, fazia com que a cabeça de Harry fervesse.

Em meio a esses pensamentos perturbadores, o garoto pegou no sono, o que não representou um consolo para o garoto, pois continuava a sonhar com Gina e Dino se beijando em baixo à arvore no lago, ou andando de mãos dados em passeio a Hogsmead.

Em outro momento, Gina o encarava e dizia: "Por que me abandonou? Escolhi Dino pois ele nunca, em nenhuma circunstância, desistiria de mim como você fez!".

Tinha vontade de gritar que aquilo não era verdade, que não queria deixá-la, mas que era preciso, tudo fora para protegê-la! Todo esse sofrimento fazia a cicatriz de Harry doer intensamente e o corpo do menino tremer convulsivamente.

De sopetão, Harry acordou e percebeu que o tremor em seu corpo era, na verdade, Rony chacoalhando o amigo, tentando acorda-lo.

- Acorda Harry, anda! – gritava Rony.

- Hã! O que foi Rony? – perguntou, desorientando.

- Não sei, está uma gritaria infernal lá fora. Tenho a impressão de que estão atacando hotel! Vamos depressa, temos que achar Mione e dar o fora daqui.

Harry ainda sentia a cicatriz arder e entendeu o que aquilo significava: Voldmort estava por perto!

- Ele está aqui Rony – disse o garoto, enquanto corria para pegar o medalhão e a varinha, além de troca seu pijama por roupas.

- Você quer dizer, Voldemort? – perguntou Rony, que começou a tremer.

- Ele está próximo, eu posso sentir. – o garoto começou a esfregar a cicatriz – Minha cicatriz dói.

- É melhor sairmos daqui, então – disse Rony, que também trocou suas roupas, e começou a jogar algumas coisas dentro da mochila, de forma desordenada.

Harry também jogou algumas roupas e alguns objetos de uso pessoal em sua mochila, enquanto Rony abria a porta de forma vagarosa, espiando o corredor do hotel.

- Aqui não tem ninguém Harry. Vamos procurar Mione e o Krum e sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Não queremos encontrar Voldemort por enquanto...

- É! Não quero encontrá-lo antes de destruir as horcruxes. – disse o menino laconicamente, ainda esfregando a testa.

Chegaram ao quarto de Mione e Rony começou a bater na porta, que foi aberta um segundo após, Mione já estava trocada, com sua mochila nas costas e a varinha em punho. Victor estava com ela.

- Potter, o que foi isso? – perguntou o búlgaro.

- O que ele estava fazendo em seu quarto Mione? – perguntou Rony, rispidamenta.

- Acho que comensais da morte estão atacando o hotel. – falou Mione, ignorando a pergunta do ruivo. – Acho melhor irmos embora, não queremos que eles nos apanhem aqui.

A menina começou a caminhar rapidamente, com os três rapazes em seu encalço.

- Como vamos sair daqui Mione? – perguntou Harry.

- Pela escada de incêndio. Fiquem atentos e com as varinhas prontas. – complementou a menina.

Os quatro amigos continuaram a andar apressadamente, alcançando a porta externa, que dava acesso à escada de incêndio.

- _Colloportus_ – Mione lacrou a porta.

Um a um, desceram a escada, chegando ao jardim interno do hotel, um pátio, amplo, repleto de árvores, bancos, arbusto e flores.

- Até aqui, tudo bem! – disse Rony, ainda emburrado por ter ficado sem saber o que Victor fazia no quarto de Mione, àquela hora da noite.

Harry começou a andar com cuidado, aproveitando a sombra que as árvores faziam, para se proteger e aos amigos. Atravessaram o pátio de forma relativamente tranqüila, mas continuavam a escutar gritos apavorados e barulhos de coisas sendo destruídas dentro do hotel.

De repente, os garotos ouviram som de vidro sendo quebrado e perceberam que alguém acabara de ser arremessado pela janela, produzindo o som de alguma coisa quebrando ao atingir o chão.

Os jovens se entreolharam e Mione fez menção de voltar para ajudar, mas Victor a segurou pelo braço, apontando para a escada por onde tinham descido.

A porta acabava de ser arremessada com violência e vários comensais começar a descer por ali, procurando alguém por entre as árvores e ignorando completamente o bruxo estatelado ao chão, que permanecia completamente imóvel.

Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Não queria enfrentar Voldemort ou seus seguidores neste momento. Ainda não estava pronto e, por isso, pretendia ir embora sem que os comensais sequer suspeitassem da sua presença naquele lugar.

Continuou a andar mais rapidamente, ainda sob a proteção das árvores, olhando repetidas vezes para trás, tentando avistar o caminho que os comensais seguiriam.

Para horror do garoto, os seguidores de Voldemort também caminhavam em direção à saída do hotel.

Neste instante, um deles percebeu os vultos dos jovens por entre as árvores, e gritou: - Depressa, atrás daquelas árvores. Tem alguém!

- _Crucio_ – gritou outro comensal, porém não acertou ninguém.

- Corram! – gritou Harry, e os amigos, então, passaram a correr desabaladamente, uma vez que os demais bruxos saíram em seu encalço, disparando feitiços em sua direção.

Um dos feitiços atingiu Victor, que tombou ao chão, urrando de dor. Rony, então, estuporou o comensal que o acertou, ajudando o búlgaro a se levantar.

Como o jardim em que se encontravam era interno, Harry e seus amigos tiveram que entrar no hotel, para alcançar a porta de saída. Cruzaram o salão do café da manhã, que estava vazio, e rumaram em direção à recepção do hotel, onde encontraram diversos bruxos petrificados e outros tantos encolhidos pelos cantos, visivelmente apavorados.

- E agora Harry? O que vamos fazer? Eles estão por toda parte! – disse Mione, um tanto quanto apavorada.

- Ali – berrou um comensal, correndo em direção aos garotos, sendo seguido por outros.

- _Estupefaça_ – gritou o bruxo que liderava o pelotão.

- _Protego_ – exclamou Hermione, evitando que o jato de luz vermelha atingisse Harry, bem nas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que Victor berrava:

- _Impedimenta_ – jogando o bruxo com força contra a parede.

- _Petrificus totalus_ – berraram Rony e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, atingindo em cheio outros dois comensais, que desabaram sobre as mesas de vidro da recepção do hotel, espalhando cacos para todos os lados.

Ainda restava um deles de pé, e este pulou em cima de Victor que, por sua vez, desferiu um soco no rosto do comensal, fazendo seu nariz sangrar imediatamente. Mione veio em socorro, estuporando o bruxo que não teve a menor chance de defesa, pois estava com as mãos no rosto, tentando estancar o sangue.

Harry continuou correndo em direção à saída, quando se deparou com Aleto, a bruxa que tinha participado do ataque a Hogwarts, quando Dumbledore fora assassinado pelo maldito Snape.

O sangue de Harry passou a correr mais rápido pelas veias. Uma fúria cega dominou-o e, por um momento, o garoto esteve preste a lançar uma _Avada Kedavra_ naquela mulher, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que não ia virar um deles.

- Ora ora ora! Harry Potter! Então o mestre estava certo. Você realmente estava nas redondezas. O que fez com seu cabelo Potter? Não sei se já te disseram, mas essa cor não lhe cai nada bem! – disse Aleto, debochadamente.

- Se a intenção era usar disfarce, devia começar escondendo a cicatriz. – prosseguiu a bruxa.

- _Sectusempra_ – berrou o garoto, lançando o feitiço diretamente contra o peito da bruxa, que urrou de dor e curvou-se, caindo ao chão, bem em frente ao garoto.

- E você deveria perder menos tempo falando! – respondeu Harry rispidamente, enquanto chutava a bruxa caída, sem a menor piedade.

- Venham. – gritou Harry, pulando por cima de Aleto e fazendo sinal para que os amigos o seguissem.

Conseguiram chegar à rua sem maiores contratempos e encontraram uma situação tão caótica quanto dentro do hotel. Pessoas corriam de um lado a outro, sem noção de que direção tomar, totalmente apavoradas.

Comensais tentavam atingir as pessoas, petrificando-as ou estuporando-as. Faziam isso de pura maldade, pois nenhuma delas ofereceu qualquer resistência à sua abordagem.

- Como são covardes! – indignou-se Hermione, parando para olhar um casal que acabara de ser petrificado, ainda abraçado.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui! – disse Rony, enquanto desviada de uma rajada vermelha, que passou muito rente à sua orelha.

Os jovens saíram correndo, buscando um lugar mais tranqüilo no qual pudessem pensar qual o melhor caminho a seguir. Resolveram sair do Beco Diagonal e, para não serem mais incomodados, Harry sacou a capa de invisilidade cobrindo a todos, ainda que precariamente pois boa parte das pernas ainda ficavam visíveis.

Saíram do Beco Diagonal e puderam respirar aliviados pois reinava a tranqüilidade nas ruas vazias de Londres. Andaram mais um pouco, sem saber muito bem qual direção tomar, e pararam numa praça com alguns bancos, sentando por alguns instantes para respirar.

- Que maravilha! Agora o que faremos? – Harry perguntou, irritado. – Não era hora de nos encontrarem ainda!

- Temos que encontrar um lugar para ficar. – respondeu Hermione, pensativa. – Um lugar tranqüilo, onde ninguém possa nos incomodar por um tempo, para que possamos traçar nossos planos.

- Pra onde, então? – perguntou Rony, ofegante, voltando-se para Hermione.

Hermione pensou por um instante, abriu um grande sorriso, e disse - Para a casa de Luna!


	17. A Pitoresca Residência dos Lovegood

Capitulo 17 – A Pitoresca Residência dos Lovegood 

Os quatro jovens aparataram em frente a um portão de ferro, pintado de branco, muito alto e elegante, no qual encontravam-se gravadas as palavras "Residência dos Lovegood".

Do lugar onde estavam, podiam avistar um enorme jardim, repleto de grandes árvores e arbustos floridos. Também podiam ver alguns bancos e o que parecia ser um coreto, do lado direito da casa. O caminho até a mansão era ladeado por pinheiros de tamanho médio, intercalados por vasos com flores coloridas.

À luz do sol, o lugar devia ser maravilhoso mas, sob a escuridão da noite e na tensão em que os quatro amigos se encontravam, somente aumentava sua insegurança.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Rony, assustado.

- Tocarrr o ssino! – disse Victor, soando o gongo existente numa pequena reentrância, na parede do lado externo.

Os garotos tremeram com o barulho e, mais ainda, com repentina e sinistra aparição de um senhor muito velho e encurvado, que perguntou, com voz de contralto:

- O que desejam?

- Por favor, queremos falar com a Srta. Luna. – disse Hermione, educadamente.

- A senhorita Luna está recolhida aos seus aposentos, é tarde e não vou importuná-la. Portanto, retornem amanhã.

Os três garotos, sem saber como agir, encararam Hermione que sustendou seus olhares dizendo:

- Senhor, por favor, realmente precisamos falar com a Luna. Sou amiga dela, estudamos juntas em Hogwarts.

- Minha cara jovem! – retrucou o velho – Ainda que você fosse o Ministro da Magia eu não iria incomodar a menina Luna! Além disso, essa não é hora de gente de bem aparecer à porta alheia. Voltem amanhã, por gentileza.

- Ei! – gritou Rony, irritado – O senhor não pode nos deixar aqui, assim, no meio da noite!

- Claro que posso! Não os conheço e não me parece coisa de pessoas decentes aparecerem na casa dos outros às duas horas da madrugada. Mas, se vocês insistirem, posso mandar os animais de estimação da família para brincar com vocês enquanto o dia clareia – os amigos escutaram uns rugidos muito esquisitos vindos de algum lugar por trás da casa.

- Olha, meu senhor – prosseguiu Rony – estamos cansados, acabamos de cruzar com comensais da morte e precisamos falar com a Luna! O senhor tem que nos ajudar... Por favor.

O velho encarou os jovens com pesar, mas virou as costas e começou a voltar para a casa.

- EI! – gritaram Hermione e Rony, ao mesmo tempo.

- Volte aqui! – Victor também berrou.

O velhote, no entanto, continuou seu caminho, sem dar a menor atenção aos apelos dos garotos. Contudo, outro homem saiu de dentro da casa, gritando:

- O que está acontecendo aqui Declan? – perguntou o homem, que era muitos anos mais jovens que o outro e usava um roupão azul fosforescente, juntamente com uma touca de dormir verde limão. Tinha os cabelos claros e era muito parecido com Luna. – Por que toda essa gritaria? Quem são esses jovens e o que fazem aqui?

- Meu senhor – disse o velho, com a voz tão baixa que os garotos mal podiam ouvi-lo – Esses jovens insistem falar com a senhorita Luna, dizem que são amigos de Hogwarts.

O homem mais jovem encarou os garotos e aproximou-se do portão.

- Quem são vocês? – questionou, desconfiado, examinando-os atentamente – O que querem com a minha filha? Não são os integrantes do Trasgo Maroto, são?

Os jovens se encaram sem ter a menor noção do que seria o Trasgo Maroto.

- Senhor Lovegood – disse Mione – Boa noite, desculpe o adiantado da hora e o incômodo que estamos causando. Não era nossa intenção, mas não temos para onde ir e pensamos que a Luna, quer dizer, vocês, poderiam nos ajudar.

- Eu a conheço minha cara jovem? – perguntou o Sr. Lovegood, muito polidamente, piscando os olhos sem parar.

- Não sei se a Luna já falou de mim para o senhor. Sou Hermione Granger e este – encarou Harry como se solicitasse a autorização do menino – é Harry Potter.

O senhor Lovegood encarou Harry, tentando reconhecê-lo através dos cabelos loiros. Harry, então, mostrou-lhe a cicatriz e o olhar do pai de Luna se iluminou.

- Macacos me mordam! – gritou o pai de Luna, batendo na própria perna – É Harry Potter mesmo! Rápido Declan, abra o portão, não podemos deixar essas crianças na rua, à mercê dos malditos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Para surpresa dos jovens, o velhote encaminhou-se rapidamente, e com muita agilidade, para o portão, destravando-o e permitindo que os amigos entrassem na propriedade.

O alívio que Harry sentiu ao cruzar o portão não podia ser explicado. Apesar de saber que Voldemort poderia localizá-lo onde quer que estivesse, por conta da estranha conexão que tinham um com o outro, o garoto sentiu que ali, naquela mansão, poderia ter um pouco de paz, pelo menos por alguns dias.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente Harry – o Sr. Lovegood apertou a mão do garoto efusivamente.

Virou-se para Hermione, apertando a sua mão também – E é claro que Luna já me falou de você, senhorita Granger. É a bruxa mais inteligente de sua idade!!! – o elogio fez Mione corar.

- E você é... – perguntou o senhor Lovegood, voltando-se para Victor.

- Victor Krum. É um prrazerrr conhecerrr o senhor e muito obrigado por sua hospitalidade.

- Puxa vida! Victor Krum na minha casa! É uma grande honra... Mas você está diferente, não o reconheci, apesar de ser um grande fã.

- É por causa do disfarrce senhor. Obra de Hermioni Granger – o búlgaro olhou carinhosamente para a menina.

- E você – virou-se para Rony, apertando sua mão e piscando para o garoto - deve ser Ronald Weasley, não é?

- Sim senhor, sou Ronald Weasley, como sabia?

- Harry Potter e Hermione Granger não poderiam aparecer por aqui sem Ronald Weasley. Luna fala muito a seu respeito, diz que você é meio irritadinho e grosso de vez em quando, mas que é uma pessoa muito leal e não faz de tudo para proteger seus amigos.

Rony ficou escarlate, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione olhava desconfiada para o ruivo, e Harry percebeu de onde vinha o hábito de Luna falar o que lhe vinha a mente, da maneira mais direta possível.

O senhor Lovegood ficou observando os quatro jovens fixamente, meio perdido em seus pensamentos e, depois de algum tempo, disse:

- Bom, vamos entrando. Vocês devem estar cansados e, se me atrevo a dizer, morrendo de fome. Declan, por favor, prepare os quartos de hóspedes para que estes jovens possam descansar tranqüilamente e também alguns sanduíches. – Essa última frase fez com que os olhos de Rony brilhassem.

- Muito obrigado Sr. Lovegood. – disse Harry. – É muita bondade sua nos acolher, apesar de todo o estardalhaço que fizemos à sua porta.

- Não se preocupe Harry Potter. Você está seguro agora. Aqui ninguém incomodará você ou seus amigos. – retrucou o pai de Luna, olhando astutamente para o garoto. – Teremos muito que conversar durante sua estada em minha casa.

O senhor Lovegood dirigiu-se para a casa e os quatro jovens o acompanharam silenciosamente.

Harry ficou observando o pai de Luna, enquanto este subia o caminho que o conduziria até a casa. O rapaz achou que Luna era realmente parecida com ele, na fisionomia, nas roupas berrantes e, principalmente, no jeito de dizer verdades de forma inconveniente e direta.

Mas, acima de tudo isso, Harry percebeu que, apesar do jeito extravagante, o pai de sua amiga parecia, acima de tudo, ser um homem muito sensato.

Se os quatro amigos ficaram impressionados com o jardim da casa de Luna, é por que não tinham a menor idéia do que encontrariam dentro da mansão. E o assombro que os acometeu era, no mínimo, embaraçoso.

Harry pensou que nunca tinha estado em um lugar tão luxuoso e com tantos objetos estranhos. Observou os amigos pelo canto do olho e percebeu que Rony estava tão embasbacado e com uma cara de tonto tão grande que o deixou envergonhado.

Hermione mantinha a serenidade, apesar dos olhos ligeiramente arregalados, enquanto observava um enorme quadro, pendurado no topo da escada, no qual era retratada uma mulher loira, muito bonita, e com os mesmos olhos sonhadores de Luna.

Victor, por sua vez, observava tudo com a expressão desconfiada de sempre e parecendo um pouco entediado.

Harry também encarou o retrato da mãe de Luna e, de certa forma, achou engraçado pois ela usava um vestido de festa, muito elegante e bastante normal para os padrões da família. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção do garoto foi a doce expressão em seu rosto e os olhos sonhadores e gentis, que lembravam muito a sua própria mãe.

- Você acha que eu sou parecida com ela Harry? – o garoto levou um susto quando percebeu que Luna estava ali, parada embaixo do quadro que retratava sua mãe, observando o grupo, que não notou a sua chegada.

- Oi Luna, acho que você é mais parecida com o seu pai. Mas os olhos são dela. – retrucou Harry.

- Assim como você Harry, - disse o Senhor Lovegood – É a cara do seu pai, mas tem os olhos de sua mãe.

Harry deu uma volta completa e encarou o pai da amiga: - O senhor conheceu meus pais?

- Conheci sim, eram grandes amigos. Mas não é hora de conversarmos sobre esse assunto. – disse jovialmente o senhor Lovegood. – Vocês estão cansados e famintos. Venham comigo, pois Declan já deve ter providenciado lanches para vocês.

Os quatro amigos, mais Luna e o senhor Lovegood, dirigiram-se para a cozinha, que também era enorme, diga-se de passagem, já sentindo um cheiro delicioso de comida.

O "tal" lanche, na verdade, era um banquete fenomenal, com bolos, pães, sanduíches, sucos e até sopa. – Sentem-se, por favor, e não façam cerimônia, sirvam-se à vontade. – disse o senhor Lovegood.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e Rony avançou nos sanduíches com uma voracidade que fez com que Hermione o encarasse desiludida.

Harry também estava faminto, mas só o percebeu assim que colocou o primeiro pedaço de pão na boca. Enquanto comiam, prestavam atenção no senhor Lovegood, que respondia às questões de Hermione sobre as últimas notícias de Voldemort.

O senhor Lovegood falava eloqüentemente e com bastante desenvoltura, demonstrando ser um homem muito culto e inteligente, mas Harry percebeu que ele se esquivava em responder às perguntas de Mione, tentando conversar sobre amenidades durante todo o tempo.

Assim que entendeu que os amigos já estavam devidamente alimentados – Rony não concordou, obviamente - obrigou-os a irem para os quartos de hóspedes e a se deitarem.

Cada amigo ficou em um quarto e Harry pode escutar o senhor Lovegood e Luna se despedindo de Rony, Hermione e Victor, parando, por fim, à sua porta: - Boa noite Harry – disse Luna, dando um enorme bocejo.

- Boa noite Luna e desculpe-nos por invadir sua casa e acordá-la a essa horas. – retrucou o garoto.

- Sem problema, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês apareceriam por aqui – disse a menina e saiu, fechando a porta e deixando o senhor Lovegood a sós com o garoto.

- Bem Harry, espero que fique confortável e descanse bastante. Vocês estão seguros aqui, ninguém poderá perturba-los ou encontra-los. Temos feitiços realmente poderosos protegendo a casa e quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar. – falou o pai de Luna, de forma muito séria. – Esteja certo de que vou ajuda-lo em tudo o que você e seus amigos precisarem.

- O senhor realmente foi amigo de meus pais? – perguntou o menino, timidamente.

O senhor Lovegood abriu um sorriso, saudoso e triste, ao mesmo tempo, e respondeu muito suavemente – Fui sim Harry, gostava muito deles. Eram pessoas muito corajosas e determinadas, que fizeram tudo o que estava a seu alcance para trazer a paz ao nosso mundo. Eram tão maravilhosos que se sacrificaram para que você vivesse. Sinto muitas saudades deles e de todos aqueles que morreram pela causa, passando por toda a sorte de provações e riscos...

Dando um longo suspiro, o senhor Lovegood abriu a porta dizendo: - Mas, como já te disse antes, esta não é hora de conversarmos sobre essas coisas. Descanse garoto. Tenha bons sonhos...

- Boa noite senhor Lovegood. Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade, mais uma vez.

O pai de Luna deu outro sorriso e saiu, fechando a porta, deixando Harry intrigado com duas questões: porque Luna disse que "sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles a procurariam" e a quem o senhor Lovegood se referia quando mencionou "pessoas que correram toda a sorte de provações, riscos" ?

Com essas dúvidas na cabeça, o rapaz passou a explorar o quarto no qual se encontrava, observando que era, pelo menos duas vezes maior que o quarto que dividia com os amigos em Hogwarts.

Tinha um banheiro enorme, com banheira inclusive, na qual o garoto se jogou tentando relaxar e entender tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ainda não sabia se tinha feito a melhor escolha ao sair pelo mundo atrás das horcruxes, nem se fora sensato ao envolver seus amigos na história. Também se questionava se tinha as habilidades necessárias para cumprir sua missão. Por fim, lamentava que essa escolha o tinha afastado de Gina, dos seus amigos e da escola que tanto amava.

Por outro lado, tinha conhecido Vincent, que lhe contara um pouco mais sobre seus pais, descobrira que Draco Malfoy sofria com o caminho que sua vida tinha tomado, além de muitas coisas interessantes sobre o próprio Voldemort.

Ficou ali, na banheira, tão relaxado e perdido em seus pensamentos, que acabou pegando no sono.

De repente, sentiu alguém tocando em seu ombro e acordou, num susto, notando que não havia ninguém por ali. Então levantou, vestiu um roupão, que estava pendurado atrás da porta, e voltou para o quarto, deitando na cama, meio assustado.

A impressão de ter sido tocado no ombro fora muito real e Harry ficou imaginando se havia sonhado ou se, de alguma forma, Voldemort o havia encontrado, apesar de o senhor Lovegood ter afirmado que feitiços muito fortes protegiam o local.

- Acho que estou ficando louco! – o rapaz falou em voz alta, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

- Posse lhe garantir que não está Harry. – disse uma voz muito familiar ao garoto, que abriu os olhos e deu um pulo, ficando de pé, em cima da cama, encarando estupefato o professor Dumbledore, que estava sentado em uma poltrona, junto à lareira, que ficava no centro da parede principal do quarto, de frente para a cama.

- Professor Dumbledore? – perguntou o rapaz, incrédulo, encarando o querido professor e amigo, com lágrimas nos olhos – Isso é um sonho?

- Podemos dizer que sim Harry – respondeu serenamente – e logo você vai acordar. Então não podemos perder tempo pois preciso muito conversar com você.

- Professor Dumbledore... – disse o menino, aos prantos – Sinto tanto a sua falta. Ainda não acredito que o senhor se foi...

- Não vamos falar sobre essas coisas agora Harry. O que aconteceu foi absolutamente necessário e um dia você vai entender. Agora, preciso que você me prometa que vai escutar atentamente o que o senhor Lovegood tem a lhe dizer e ensinar. Não faça perguntas, pelo menos por enquanto, e conte-lhe tudo sobre as horcruxes. Ele vai ajuda-lo nessa missão.

- Mas porque devo contar tudo a ele? – questionou o garoto, desconfiado – Mal o conheço e, apesar dele ser pai de Luna, como vou ter certeza de que ele, ou o senhor, não é apenas Voldemort querendo me enganar?

- Você faz muito bem em ter desconfianças Harry. Não tenho como provar que não sou um truque de Voldemort. – retrucou Dumbledore – Só posso dizer que continuo gostando muito das acidinhas – e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

O garoto também riu, entre as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pela sua face, lembrando que essa era a senha para acessar a sala do diretor, em Hogwarts.

- Preciso que você me prometa Harry que vai confiar no senhor Lovegood. – insistiu o professor Dumbledore.

- Se o senhor está me pedindo eu prometo – retrucou o garoto, fungando.

- Muito bem Harry. Agora deite e volte a dormir. Você tem agido muito bem até agora e estou muito orgulhoso. Transmita minhas congratulações a seus amigos e diga-lhes que eles são muito importantes nos eventos que estão por vir. Não se questione tanto acerca da sua habilidade para cumprir a missão. Se você não fosse capacitado para tanto Harry, ela jamais teria sido dada a você.

- Agora volte a dormir. Amanhã você se sentirá muito melhor.

O garoto, então, deitou novamente na cama, fechou os olhos e no momento seguinte estava novamente na banheira, com a água quase encostando em sua boca.

Levantou, enxugou-se e deitou na cama, feliz, repassando tudo o que o professor Dumbledore havia lhe dito. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, estava bastante intrigado com a insistência do antigo mestre para que confiasse no senhor Lovegood.

A questão ficou martelando em sua cabeça e fez com que o rapaz pegasse no sono profundamente, uma hora mais tarde, quando o dia já estava quase raiando.

Dessa vez não sonhou com absolutamente mais nada.

Foi acordado no dia seguinte com Rony pulando em sua cama e cutucando-o para faze-lo levantar.

- Credo Harry. Larga de ser preguiçoso! Levanta dessa cama, já são duas horas da tarde. Você perdeu o melhor café da manhã que comi em minha vida. Estão todos esperando por você para que o almoço seja servido.

- Puxa, duas horas é? – perguntou Harry, meio perdido ainda. – Caramba! E como é que você já levantou?

- Qual é Harry! Eu não sou tão vagabundo quanto você pensa. – retrucou o amigo, alegremente.

- Eu não penso nada!! Ei, o que aconteceu com você? Faz tempo que não te vejo tão animado assim!

- Você não imagina como essa casa é bacana. Estávamos passeando pela propriedade. Você tem que ver todos os cantos. Tem cada coisa!!!! Não sei se parece um museu ou um hospício – disse o ruivo-moreno, baixinho.

- Claro, claro! Onde estão Victor e Mione? – questionou o garoto.

- Mione está na biblioteca, para variar, e o Krum está ensinando a Luna a jogar quadribol na arena.

- Arena? – Harry ficou espantado e ergueu-se com os cotovelos para prestar mais atenção nas coisas que Rony dizia.

- É Harry. UMA ARENA!!! – o garoto estava exultante. – E podemos jogar quadribol com Victor Krum. Então ponha logo uma roupa e vamos lá jogar. – Rony já puxava o amigo pelo braço.

- Ei, calma aí! O que aconteceu com aquela raiva toda que você tinha do Victor? – Harry perguntou desdenhosamente.

- Eu continuo gostando dele tanto quanto antes, ou seja, nada! – Rony fez uma careta de desprezo. – Mas não posso deixar passar a oportunidade de jogar com Victor Krum! Apesar de achar que ele é um babaca, eu tenho que admitir que ele é o melhor jogador de quadribol que apareceu nos últimos tempos. – e novamente puxando o amigo pelo braço, complementou: - Vamos logo Harry, larga de ser preguiçoso.

- Tá bom Rony. Faz o seguinte, vai indo que eu me troco e encontro com vocês na tal arena. Não vou priva-lo do sublime momento em que jogará com seu mais novo amigo!! – brincou Harry.

- Ah! Vai plantar batatas Harry. – retrucou Rony – Não demora muito pois não vou suportar aquele sujeito por muito tempo, sozinho.

Contudo, por mais que amasse quadribol, Harry não tinha nenhuma intenção de jogar naquela manhã. O sonho com Dumbledore não lhe saia da cabeça e ele queria conversar com Mione sobre isso, mais do que tudo no mundo, pois a amiga era a única que poderia ajuda-lo a entender.

Trocou o roupão – sim, dormiu tão profundamente que esqueceu de colocar o pijama – e começou a andar pelos corredores da casa tentando achar a biblioteca.

A impressão do dia anterior, de que a casa era impressionante, foi confirmada. O corredor no qual estava localizado o quarto do garoto era gigantesco, uns 50 metros, pelo menos, até o topo da escada que dava acesso ao andar de baixo.

Era revestido com um tapete azul tão fofo que Harry ficou com vontade de deitar e tirar uma soneca. Os quadros nas paredes eram bizarros. Uma profusão de imagens abstratas, muito coloridas, que se moviam entre as telas como um caleidoscópio.

As estátuas que ornamentavam o topo da escada também eram extravagantes. De um lado havia um gato em mármore branco, com machas azuladas combinando com o tom do tapete, que ronronava cada vez que Harry passava a mão por sua cabeça.

Do outro lado, um animal que era uma mistura de elefante, pois tinha uma tromba e chifres que saiam do canto dos lábios, com um macaco, já que estava de pé, e com uma banana em uma das mãos. O bicho oferecia insistentemente a fruta a Harry.

O hall de entrada, visto do topo da escada, era magnífico. Outro tapete peludo, de cor amarela desta vez, saia de onde estava o quadro da mãe de Luna que, por sinal, piscava para o garoto, e terminava na porta de entrada, que era de madeira emvelhecida e tinha entalhadas as inicias L e G.

Da posição em que se encontrava, Harry podia vislumbrar, à direita, a sala de estar na qual haviam sentado para conversar na noite passada. Do outro do salão, por sua vez, enxergava-se uma mesa de jantar branca, com tampa de vidro, sobre a qual podia-se encontrar, como adorno, uma parte de chifre, com flores dentro.

Os sofás da sala de jantar também tinham cores berrantes e havia penas de animais, de todos os tamanhos, formatos e cores, como se fossem leques, muito exóticos, diga-se de passagem, penduradas na parede oposta àquela das grandes janelas pelas quais se vislumbrava o maravilhoso jardim da mansão.

A lareira era enorme, e havia um espelho proporcional sobre ela, ornamentado com uma moldura vermelha, que combinava com o tapete da sala.

As cortinas também eram muito interessantes pois, apesar de transparentes, davam a impressão de ser completamente preenchidas de desenhos coloridos, que mudavam de cor de acordo com a incidência do sol.

Voltando ao corredor, Harry parou por mais um instante para admirar o retrato da mãe de Luna, que continuava piscando para ele.

- Como era bonita! – conjeturou Harry consigo mesmo.

Avançou pela sala de jantar, admirando a mesa com tampo de vidro, na qual podiam se sentar umas 20 pessoas, no mínimo. O garoto atravessou a sala tentando capturar todos os ornamentos e os quadros grandiosos, e adentrou no que parecia ser o salão de leitura, ou algo parecido, pois havia vários tipos de jornais e revistas, espalhados sobre uma mesa de madeira que insistia em correr atrás de Harry.

Também observou que havia revistas "O Pasquim" em molduras de vidro, penduradas pelas paredes. Na verdade, mal dava para ver a cor da parede tantas eram as revistas penduradas pelas paredes.

Por fim, Harry chegou à biblioteca, encontrando Hermione que, completamente absorvida na leitura de três livros ao mesmo tempo, não reparou a entrada do amigo.

- O que é que você está lendo de forma tão compenetrada Mione? – perguntou Harry, muito embora fosse visível que a garota tentava traduzir o livro búlgaro das horcruxes.

- Bom dia Harry – retrucou a menina sem levantar os olhos dos livros – ou seria melhor dizer "Boa Tarde"?

- Puxa Mione, que bicho foi que te mordeu? Por que você está trancada na biblioteca tentando traduzir esse livro sozinha? Por que o Victor não está te ajudando?

- Na verdade Harry, eu despistei o Victor pela manhã e assumi a tarefa sozinha pois sabia que você viria me procurar para me contar sobre o seu sonho. – disse a menina, ainda olhando para os livros.

- Como assim? Você sabia que eu viria procura-la? Sabia do meu sonho? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

- Sabia – respondeu Hermione, naturalmente.

- Quem te contou?

- Dumbledore – retrucou a menina, finalmente encarando o amigo nos olhos.

* * *

Quero agradecer a todos que ainda estão acompanhando a fic, apesar da demora na atualização dos capítulos. Uma das minhas resoluções de ano novo foi terminar de escrevê-la o mais rapidamente possível, se o trabalho me permitir... De qualquer maneira, não desistam pois eu não desisti!!! A minha intenção era terminar antes do último livro ser publicado mas, infelizmente, não deu certo.

Mas continuo firme e forte com as minhas idéias sobre como deveria acabar a história de nosso amado bruxinho e, apesar de achar a tia Rowling genial, e o último livro sensacional, peço, em nome da liberdade de expressão, licença para terminar a saga no meu jeito!!!! hehehehehehehe

Continuem acompanhando e me mande recadinhos!!! Eu adoro.

Feliz 2008 para todos!


End file.
